The Son Of Night
by ElderBlade276
Summary: This starts out as the typical Pertemis story but with twists. Percy goes to complete a task for Athena but only comes back to something that breaks him. Where will he go from there? I'm sorry for viewers who hate Chaos but this does include Chaos.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

3rd Person POV

Percy was on his way to Olympus to see what Athena wanted from him- you see after going through the Titan War, Tartarus and The Giant War, All Percy wanted was to settle down and have a break with his girlfriend, Annabeth. So Percy went to ask Athena for her hand in marriage and she said he would have to report to her tommorow for a task to complete. Determined to complete the task Percy already asked Hephaestus to make an engagement ring. By the next day it was done and it was beautiful. It was a silvery-grey band with and sea green stone and smaller gems surrounding the bigger one that blended from grey to sea green.

As Percy walked to The Empire State Building he was ecstatic but also slightly curious and scared, curious of what the task would be and scared because he knew Athena would definitely not make the task easy. Turns out being the Saviour Of Olympus isn't even enough for he but no matter what the task was he would do it. As he approached The Empire State Building he went into the lobby and asked for the key to the 600th floor.

"There isn't any 600th floor kid."

Percy raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Really I thought even _you_ would know who I am by now ." putting emphasis on the _you._ The Doorman's eyes widened then he grumbled and grudgingly gave Percy the key. He just nodded in return. As Percy went up he had to listen to some really boring old song he didn't know. When the elevator opened he stepped out and toons moment to admire the work his Wise Girl had done.

'She truly is something amazing.' he thought.

He walked to Athena's palace and saw Thalia and Nico there too. With their backs to him. He grinned and thought about sneaking up on them.

Percy POV

I crept quietly behind Thalia and Nico who seemed to be arguing so as I got close I clapped my hand on both their shoulders and said,

"HEEEEYY YOU GUYS CANT ARGUE WITHOUT ME"

Both their heads whipped around and I received a punch and hug from Nico and a slap with added electric and a hug from Thalia. Ouch Nico can pack a punch and I HATE it when Thalia slaps me with electricity.

"KELP HEAD! DONT DOTHAT AGAIN OR ILL SHOCK YOU ALL THE WAY UP TO WHERE ZOE IS!" Bet you can't guess who said that.

"Jeez Percy I agree with Pinecone Face here"

"Ok. Ok. But you know Thals if you struck me with lightning wouldn't I go down rather than up because lightning comes from above?" I said with a small smile.

"Shut up Kelp Head."

"No you know what I'm like and where are you two going?"

"We're going to Athena's palace because she summoned us"

"She told me to come too so she can assign me a task"

We stopped our conversation as we got to Athena's Palace and we knocked on the door. A second later Athena the goddess of Wisdom stood before us.

"Lady Athena" We all bowed.

"Good all of you are here now come in"

We walked into the living room and sat down and looked to Athena.

"As you already know I am assigning Perseus a task so he can prove himself worthy of my daughter. Nico and Thalia I summoned you to accompany Perseus merely for company but no help."

Athena looked at all three of us then suddenly we were all flashed to a place I recognised as The Amazon's HQ.

"Perseus! Before your first task you must train for I assure you even after defeating the Titans, the Giants and Gaea this is harder then even them and originally I was going to make you do the 12 Labours Of Heracles but then I decided on something more... challenging. Good luck and try to not anger the Amazons." She then turned and nodded to an Amazon and flashed out then the next thing I knew I was shown a room and told I would begin tommorow.

'Harder than the _Gaea, The Titans, The Giants AND the 12 Labours Of Heracles?! I really need to train...'_ I thought but when I thought of Annabeth I became determined and steeled my nerves. I then looked _around the room and saw it had a King Sized bed a large wardrobe and a desk. I sighed. I was tired so I took my shoes, socks and shirt off and drifted into the realm of Morpheus as soon as my head hit the pillow._

 **A/N Sooooo that was the first chapter to my story I will be writing more and I just hope some of you guys like what I write plus this IS my first story but you guys will have to wait for the next chapter which I'll post soon so until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Percy POV

 **BANG!** I woke up to a loud sound which I'm guessing is either something going wrong or The Amazons just wake eachother up with a bang. I looked at the clock that was hung up on a wall above my desk, 7AM great. I was still kind of tired so I decided I'll go back to sleep, but The Amazons had other plans. 5 minutes later there was a knock on my door and a voice saying I should get up. I grudgingly got up and walked to my wardrobe I hadn't packed clothes but it seems the wardrobe already had clothes in it that were my size. I put on some black pants, black Jordans, a shirt I know Thalia will _love_ and a black jacket. I checked to see if riptide was still in my pocket. Yep it's still with me. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Thalia's room was to my right and Nico's to my left.

I went to Nico's room because I didn't want to be fried by Thalia or become Percy-on-a-stick if she uses her spear. I ahem _knocked_ on Nico's door. No reply.

"NICO DID YOU FINALLY GO TO YOUR OWN DOMAIN?"I stood outside the door until it swung open.

"Ugh Perce I hate you and no I haven't gone to my domain yet."

"Wanna wake Thals?" I asked smiling slyly

"Lets go." He smirked. We were about to walk to Thalia's room which was 10 feet away, but speak of the devil and she sha come, or is the devil Nico? I don't know but let's just say Thalia finally came out of her room.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken" Nico said with a small smirk.

"Yeah nice to see you too Nico and hey Per- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" She screamed. I laughed and so did Nico until Thalia came and slapped me.

"Take. It. Off. _Now."_ She said

"I'm pretty sure Lady Artemis wouldn't like it if I took my shirt off after all your her _lieutenant"_ I said grinning, I was wearing a 'I Hate Green Day' shirt.

She blushed and then growled.

"I didn't mean it like that just go change it"

"Fine" I was still grinning because Thalia's reaction was priceless. I walked into my room and put on a black v-neck, I walked out of my room and made my way to where everyone was eating. When I walked in The Amazons either smiled just looked at me but didn't smile or frown and some just glared. I'm guessing the ones glaring were from Otrera's little girl gang. I smiled as I saw Hylla and was about to go say hello until I was tackled to the ground.

"Percy!" Bet you can't guess who it was. Yep it was Kinzie.

"Hey Kinzie can you please get off of me?"

"Oh right, sorry" She said.

"It's fine but Kinzie I'm still dating Annabeth and I'm actually here to train for some task Athena is going to give me so I can propose to Annabeth"

"Oh" She looked downcast but looked up again smiling, "You better invite me or I _will_ murder you"

"I will don't worry" She walked back to her table and I turned and walked over to Thalia and Nico and saw Hylla had moved seats so she was there too.

"Hey Hylla" I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Percy nice to see your well and it looked like Kinzie was definitely happy" We both laughed,

"Well I'm going to propose to Annabeth that's why I'm here but it's nice to be here without you guys locking me up and having to escape via Arion who runs so fast I wanted to puke" She laughed and we both sat down again. We ate our breakfast just talking and joking and also trying to guess what task Athena would give me seeing as she said it would be harder than the 12 Labours Of Heracles.

Kinzie and Hylla showed me and Nico where we were training and a group of Amazon girls took Thalia somewhere else. We walked through the long hallways until we went through a door which led into a small room with a control panel with lots of buttons. My ADHD made me want to press them all but I stayed put. Infront of the panel was a large window and a door to the right of the control panel. It reminded me of a recording studio.

"Percy" Hylla snapped me out of my thoughts,

"Percy go through the door over there" she said pointing at the door next to control panel. I walked through and I was in a large room the floor was made out of metal and so was the ceiling and the walls. It looked like the training centre in the hunger games but there was no equipment or mats. That's when I heard a noise like a truck reversing and it makes a ' _beep beep beep'_ sound. I looked at the wall on the right and saw a door opening the size of a garage door. Out of the door came 10 automatons. _Only 10?_ I uncapped riptide and then a pedestal rose from the floor Infront of me, on the pedestal was a beautiful silver sword the same size as riptide but an inch longer the handel had black leather wrapped around it and the blade had two silver lines that both went upward from the handel but they came in and wrapped around eachother so it looked like there were number 8's on the flat of the blade I then finally noticed the inscription on the blade at the bottom above the handel, turning the sword sideways I saw it said ' _Silver Shine'_ I think I'll just call it SS instead. I picked up the blade and it glowed a silvery light then faded. I was awed by the beauty of the sword which seemed to radiate power and elegance until a metal blade came infront of my face. _Oh right I forgot about those guys,_ I got into a stance and saw the automatons had many blades, swords, warglaives, bow and arrow, spears and one even had a scythe.

They were covered in spikes too and I figured that these would be slow but was stunned when one came at me with blinding speed. _Or maybe they aren't slow._ I sidestepped a blade and jumped over a spear that came to sweep my legs but I was pushed forward by one of the automatons as I jumped. I rolled and turned only to see one with a sword and one with a spear and both had scissor hands charge at me. I jumped back as the spear stabbed at my midsection and parried the sword that came at my left. I then noticed something I hadn't before. The automatons had either the word 'Greek' or the word 'Roman' on their foreheads, the one with the spear said 'Roman' and the one with the sword said 'Greek' I then realised that from the way they attacked me they either fought like a Greek or a Roman. _No wonder the spear guy stabbed and the sword guy slashed._ The one with the sword lunged at me right side so I sidestepped and and used my new sword to cut off the automatons arm. I then came forward and slashed at its neck cutting the head clean off and the automaton fell to the floor. I then saw the spear come at me again but instead of dodging I ran towards it and at the last second jumped and used the spear like a springboard and went over the automaton, but not without cutting off it's head and landed in the middle of four automatons. The one with the spear slashed at me at the same time another that also had a spear charged and tried to stab me so I ducked as one of the automatons was skewered and the other was headless. I then looked at the other two but their eyes glowed gold and then they all said 'Maximum Difficulty' _Oh Hades..._ Faster than before ONE slashed at me and continued so fast that I stayed on the defensive until I rolled under the blade and came up and cut the blade that was attacked to its hand. But with my luck the blade retreated into the arm until a mace came out instead, _SERIOUSLY?!_ It swung the mace at my chest and I tried to parry but was knocked back by the force of the blade. Another automaton that had a warglaive attached to its arm came and swung at me, I jumped at the way but then the blade started _spinning_. _Hmm.. The one with the mace is too fast and this has a blade on one arm and a spinning warglaive..._ I then had an idea. I turned my back on the automaton with the spinning warglaive and ran at the one with the mace. The mace swung at me but I summer saulted over the automaton. I turned around and _Sssssss_ the automaton with the warglaive had cut the other in half. _4 down 6 to go,_ I whirled round and ducked under the spinning warglaive and slashed at the automatons leg and cutting off clean. It stumbled and fell so I stabbed it through its stomach and the warglaive stopped spinning and the arm that was outstretched fell. _5 to go_ I charged at another two and stretched my arms to my sides and jumped between the automatons slicing their heads as they crumpled and fell I then turned with amazing speed and stabbed another then I brought my other sword up to block a strike that would have cut my head in half. I then brought up my other sword a pulled a Roman and stabbed at its shoulder and stabbed it through the chest. _Only one more.._ I heard something fly past my ear and then looked at the last automaton. _Bow and Arrows...great, time to dance._ Another arrow whizzed by and I barely dodged them just like the other two automatons it's eyes glowed and then it started firing arrows so quick that it was hard to dodge. I charged the automaton whilst dodging arrows and occasionally cutting them in half. I picked up a throwing knife that was dropped by an automaton I already defeated and threw it. The knife hit its chest causing it to stumble and pause, I used this to my advantage and kept charging and when it was ready to fire again I sliced its head off. _Damn they were fast and harder than the one the Hephaestus cabin makes me._ I looked back to see Hylla grinning, Kinzie looked awestruck and Nico was lounging on a chair with some popcorn.

"So is that it?" I asked, Hylla just smirked and said something I didn't want to hear.

"That was only the first level and there are a 1000 levels so you may be staying at with us for a while and each level only gets harder. There's a reason we called them ' _Percy Jackson'_ levels"

"1000?!" I screamed, and they only get HARDER?!

"Yep now lets start level two." The doors opened again and this time came 25 automatons that came with many weapons I couldn't even name them all.

 _Oh gods I'm going to be here for a while..._

 **A/N Aaaaaaannndddd that's the second chapter quite a long one and Percy has a thousand levels to beat. I'm sorry if you didn't like my description of Percy fighting the automatons but it's harder to write about than you think and yes you may notice I kind of stole some ideas from Starblades 'Everlasting Promises' but that was because it is a REALLY good Pertemis story probably the best I mean I love it more than 'The Queen's Champion' by Anaklusmos14 and I may steal some more ideas from Starblades amazing story I also recommend reading both Starblades and Anaklusmos' stories also I really wish Starblades continued it because it was so sad but amazing. I also think 'Zayden Blaze' is a really good story and spoilers I AM adding Chaos where Percy joins Chaos' army and I'm kind of stealing the whole '7 guardian' thing from it also you may be confused why this story is called 'The Son Of Night' trust me I didn't mean Poseidon or the Sea I did mean NIGHT of course I'm not changing it like some people do where Percy has nothing to do with Poseidon but when I write the rest of the story you'll understand so please don't question the name of this story and I will continue to write more chapters but until then,**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Percy POV

This new level of 'training' is hard I mean after the first level Hylla gave me a few more weapons: throwing knives in a belt and on my shoulders, a spear and even a scythe. But even after she gave me all those weapons I still struggled as each level just got harder and I was drenched in sweat after the first five levels!

 _Man I have bad stamina.._

Percy take a break and change you look terrible" came Hylla's voice. _Finally._ I walked out of the training room and went to my room. I changed into some grey pants and a white shirt after having a shower. I then went back to training to start level 6 of 1000. The doors in the wall opened and 70 automatons came out. _Here we go again._

 _CRASH! THUNK! SLASH! BANG!_ I spent a lot of time running, sidestepping, slashing, stabbing, throwing and hacking whilst training. My forehead glistened with sweat but I've been training for hours now and there was no way I was going to give up. The thing that boosted me the most though was when Hylla told me how long I had to stay. _6 months to complete my training then do my task, 6 months!_ I trained as hard as I could for hours so I could complete this training and finally see Wise Girl again. _Come on Percy I know your tired but if you want to see Annabeth you have to finish this training and Athena's task._ As I stabbed the last automaton in the back Hylla called again.

"Percy it's time for dinner and you've completed 13 levels so far." I grumbled but was glad as I was _starving,_ I made my way to where everyone usually eats, I'll just call it the mess hall seeing as I don't know what The Amazons call it, and saw Thalia who was beaming.

"Hey Thals" I said

"Percy! Staying at The Amazons is so much fun I mean my room is HUGE and has a massive TV and everything and The Amazons took me to the cinemas, bowling, to a restaurant, this place where we played laser tag and even a parkour course! Anyway so what did you do?"

"Well nice to know you had fun whilst I was up against a bunch of automatons that are _super_ fast and strong and have so many hidden blades and weapons and are hard to kill and each time I complete a 'level'- by the way this is the hardest level they have and they named it after me-the next level only has more automatons, and they either fight like a Roman or Greek but I came across a few which fought like both and there are 1000 levels and I'm gonna be staying here for a while to complete them because they are super hard, so I had a pretty good day" I said with sarcasm. She just smirked and said,

"Maybe I'll come watch you get your ass kicked Kelp-for-brains" she smirked and I groaned which made her laugh. We entered the mess hall and made our way to our seats. Nico was already there eating, I bet he shadow-traveled, and so was Hylla and Kinzie even joined us too. I sat down and began to eat some pizza and asked for blue-coke. Kinzie and Hylla looked at me weirdly but I shrugged it off.

"Well I've heard all about Percy's _wonderful_ day but what did you do death breath?" Thalia asked

"I-" that's as far as he got before I cut him off,

"He sat on a chair watching me train whilst eating popcorn and laughing his ass off and doing nothing at all." I glared half-heartedly at him whilst he laughed.

"But it was funny! I mean I wish I had it on tape for you to see Thals I mean Percy got thrown around like a rag doll quite a few times!" He just kept laughing until I glared at him and he shut up.

"Shut up Zombie Dude"

"No way Seaweed Brain"

"Death breath"

"Kelp Head"

"King Skele"

"Squirtle"

"Isn't that Pokémon?"

"So?"

"Never mind" I muttered

We all finished our food and headed to bed. I just took my pants and shirt off and got under the cover and fell asleep.

Nico's POV

It's been almost six months now tommorow was the last day and we could leave. Percy has almost completed the levels and I tried a few myself and they are _hard_ and Thals also trained sometimes too when she wasn't out having fun.

 _THUNK! SLASH!_

Well done Percy you've completed your training now it's time for lunch come on" Hylla said

Percy came out and damn he was sweating so much but over the six months you could see him improve his skills in both his powers and weapons also his stamina has increased so much that he looked like he could run 30 miles without breaking a sweat.

"Go clean up Perce you stink and your soaked" I told him. I shadow-traveled myself and Hylla to the mess hall as Percy calls it and sat down and began eating.

5 minutes later Perce came in wearing a white shirt black pants and black Nikes. He came and sat down and just wolfed down his food then asked for more,

 _His stomach is like a bottomless pit._ Just after we finished and everyone was about to leave there was a flash of light and stood there was Athena. We all bowed and then she spoke.

"Perseus Jackson you have completed your training and now I shall give you your task." Percy just nodded

"Perseus your task shall start at 1 o'clock and you shall meet me here. Your deadline for the task is at nightfall." _Just tell us his task already, why can't gods ever be straight forward._

Perseus Jackson your task shall be to retrieve a golden apple from the Garden Of The Hesperides, _by your_ _own hand."_ I gasped and there were cries of protest for any other task and Thalia looked furious and so was I. _That's impossible he'll get himself killed!.. but he did survive Tartarus and he's powerful but still!_

Wait you mean- you want me to kill?-" Percy's face said it all, he was determined but afraid and I felt sorry for him and plus he's like my brother.

" _Yes."_ Athena stated then flashed out.

3rd Person POV

The room was silent until there was an uproar,

"He'll die!"

"Even he can't do _that!"_ And some were even crying and shouting,

"NO Percy!" As if he already died.

"SILENCE" Hylla's voice rang through the raging Amazons and Thalia's and Nico's protests whilst Percy just stood there looking determined and wore a blank expression but internally he was something like this: _She just sentenced me to death,_ and, _Come on Perce you can do it, for Annabeth!_

I know your all angry at the task and Athena but Percy has been training very hard and he defeated the Giants and Titans and survived Tartarus! For Hera's sake! Have some faith because I do and I believe if anyone can do it, it's Percy after all he has a knack for doing the impossible." Hylla said

"Yeah! And a knack for getting into stupid situations and then making up a plan that can get you killed but everyone usually survives in the end!" Shouted Thalia which caused some to laugh.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" Percy said defiantly

"Yes. Yes your are Kelp-Head" Percy Humphed and muttered something along the lines of 'Yeah right' and 'stupid' and 'thunder-bug.'

Percy made his way to his room and strapped his belt and throwing knive sheathes the his waist and shoulders, he had a scythe strapped to his back and his swords riptide and SS which turned into a ring which was silver but had a black gem in the middle with the same design on it as it had on the sword. He packed a bag with LOTS of Ambrosia and Nectar and of course water. He made his way to the mess hall at 12:58 PM and waited until at exactly 1 o'clock Athena the goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Crafts and Justice appeared before him, he bowed as Athena merely nodded and put a hand on his shoulder and teleported him to San Francisco, into the Garden Of The Hesperides.

He saw Ladon the beast he must face to get an apple asleep curled around the tree. Percy tentatively took a few steps forward and Ladon grumbled. He took a few more steps, nothing happened. He took one more step and this time Ladon's eyes snapped open. The monster untangled itself from the tree as it stalked towards Percy. Percy took both swords out and backed up slowly. Ladon went back too after a few steps. Percy took one step forward but Ladon came forward. Percy realised that there is a certain range he has to be in of the tree for Ladon to attack and he knew Ladon was trained to stay with the tree, so he sheathed his swords and took out three throwing knives from his belt. He threw one at one of Ladon's heads as Ladon wailed he threw another at another head and Ladon just wailed, but didn't attack. Percy threw all the throwing knives he had to weaken Ladon. Then he took out his swords and charged. One head snapped at Percy but he jumped and sliced its head and landed on another head. Another one of Ladon's heads tried to bite Percy's head but he ducked and stabbed upwards as the head screamed and was severed. This time two of Ladon's heads came at him one at his head and chest and another at his legs. So Percy summoned some water and froze it into ice spears which fired at one of Ladon's heads and many others which caused Ladon to lose more heads. He slashed at the other head which came towards him and willed the ice to turn into water and sent a blast of water at Ladon's other head. He then jumped from the one he was stood on and landed on the other head and stabbed its eyes, as it disintegrated Percy jumped down and threw riptide at an oncoming head. Percy drew the scythe from his back and sheared his sword.

His scythe was magic just like riptide and SS but instead of just reappearing if he ever lost it it could turn into a trident, the weapon of his father. He then banged the trident on the ground and summoned a huge wave which all the water went around Percy and just charged at Ladon. The water crashed down on Ladon and Ladon was momentarily stunned so Percy used this to his advantage and charged again. He stabbed and skewered two heads, and slashed at another then stabbed. There were only 10 heads left.

Percy jumped and turned his trident upside down and stabbed at a head he jumped over and then whirled around to stab another. He turned the trident back into a scythe and slashed and stabbed all the heads until there was one left. Percy was about to kill Ladon once and for all until a voice came through.

"STOP!" Percy didn't turn because Ladon may get him from behind but he did stop.

"Why?" He asked

"Leave the last head if you send him to Tartarus who will protect the tree?"

"Then how can I get the apples?" He asked he didn't need to turn around to know it was one of the Hesperides.

"You can take them. Ladon is not a dumb monster he knows you have the power to destroy him, he will let you take them and listen to your command in his eyes you rank higher than even Atlas as you have the power to kill him." Percy turned and he was right it was one of the Hesperides that spoke. He turned again and brought his bag and picked the apples from the tree.

"Now I need to get these to Athena-" As he said that said goddess appeared.

"Well done Perseus, an impressive fight and it looks like you've completed your task I give you permission to marry my daughter."

"Thank you my lady" he said bowing. Athena gave him a rare smile which surprised him and she flashed him back to the Amazons. No one was in the hall ways so they must be in the mess hall. He remembered it was sunset now and they probably finished dinner so he made his way there and upon his arrival there were many shouts of:

"NO WAY"

"HE DID IT!" And,

"HES ALIVE!"

They all cheered and congratulated him then went off to bed as it was getting late.

"Well nice to see you alive Perce and I'm not wearing pink at your wedding" Said Thalia, Percy rolled his eyes.

"I don't expect you to Pincone Face"

"Nice bro you did it and I'm glad your currently not a chew toy" said a grinning Nico

"Thanks Death Breath anyway I'm tired so I'll see you guys in the morning" they all said their good nights then went to their room and fell asleep.

Percy POV

The next morning when I woke up I was so happy and excited. I get to propose to Annabeth! I literally _skipped_ to the mess hall with Thalia laughing at me and Nico smirking but I couldn't care less I mean how would you feel if you've been gone for 6 months training and almost dying doing an impossible task to get permission to marry your girlfriend and then you finally can? If you don't feel excited then there is something wrong with you.

"Jeez Perce sit down I know your excited but please sit down and eat then you can see Annabeth sooner" Thalia said, at the mention of Annabeth I immediately sat down and wolfed down my breakfast then ran to my room to get the ring. Me, Thalia and Nico met up with eachother in the mess hall where we saw Athena.

We all bowed and she flashed us to the border of Camp Half-Blood. Then she flashed out, two figures came into view and we all bowed again. It was Artemis and Hades.

"Come on boy without your help I've had a few problems now we must go and good luck Perseus" said Hades and I beamed at him.

"Well lets go Thalia the hunters have definitely missed their sister and we've had a new recruit while you've been gone"

"Of course my lady"

Artemis smiled then turned to me,

"Even though I hate most males I do wish you good luck Perseus." And she flashed out with Thalia. I ran through the border of Camp Half-Blood and saw Chiron.

"Chiron!"

"Percy my boy your back and I believe you succeeded?"

"Yep! Have you seen Annabeth?" Something then flashed through his eyes but I disregarded it.

"Check the Athena Cabin"

"Ok, thanks Chiron!" I ran off to the Athena Cabin and knocked on the door. Malcolm opened the door and I asked him where Annabeth was, all he said was...

 **A/N Ooohh cliffhanger what happens? Well I'm guessing you already know what happens but I just wanted to ask that question anyway I will update tommorow if not it will be the day after but until chapter 4...**

 **ENDER OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Percy POV

When I went and asked Malcolm he gave me a letter which I just stared at. As I was about to open it he said,

"Maybe you should read it at the beach or in the forest" Then he slammed the door. _Ooookay?_

I walked to the beach which was deserted and opened the letter.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Where the heck have you been?! You've been gone for 6 months! I asked Chiron but he just smiled and said he doesn't know but I bet he does. If you've come back and your reading this then I'm sorry but I can't stand it, you disappeared again! And you were already gone for 8 months before the Giant War. I'm really sorry Seaweed Brain...but I don't think it's going to work anymore, when you were gone I went back to San Francisco and I'm going to college where I can study architecture...and I also met a guy...I'm really sorry, I hope we can still be freinds but I don't like it when you - or Chiron- keep secrets._

 _From, Annabeth._

When I read it I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face. _She left me...for architecture...AND A MORTAL!_ The sky darkened and it began to rain and thunder boomed as lightning flashed across the sky.

The sea became restless and I carried on staring at the letter being crushed in my fist, barely noticing the

hurricane building up around me. _All the quests we went on...the wars we've been through...the kiss underwater...I turned down immortality and godhood for her...I fell through fucking_ Tartarus _for her...and she left me..._ As I just stood there, my mind racing as it just couldn't comprehend everything I didn't notice someone shouting my name or the huge crowd of campers standing a good 150 meter away from me so they could be safe.

"Percy! Percy calm down! PERCY!" I heard someone shouting and it snapped me out of my daze. I looked around and was shocked and guilty as I saw the fear on the new campers' faces and confusion on the older campers faces. I took a deep breath and calmed down stopping the storm and the hurricane although the sky was still dark and the sea, whilst calmer, was still restless.

"Prissy what happened?" Asked Clarisse, I didn't answer her and made to turn around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy what's wrong?" I turned around, it was Katie. Even though I'd calmed down I was still really upset and shaky so I just handed her the letter whilst I saw the ring I had Hephaestus made on the floor. I picked it up and just stared. Then I looked back at the ocean and opened the small black velvet box and took the ring, which everyone gasped at because of its beauty, and threw it into the sea. By the time I'd thrown it into the sea Katie gasped indicating she had read it all then passed it to Clarisse.

"I'm so sorry Percy..." Katie started but I cut her off when I got my voice back.

"Don't apologise" I croaked "it's not your fault" Katie continued to look at me sadly whilst Clarisse passed the letter to the Stolls.

"She was one dumb daughter of Athena. I'm sorry Prissy but if it makes you feel better she never even deserved you." Clarisse said looking at me seriously to which I gave her a weak smile.

"A mortal? San Francisco? Well maybe we can unleash our wrath - ahem - get...back...at...her?" Said Travis as Connor nodded for once being serious to which I smiled at them as another tear rolled down my cheek. After Chris, Malcolm, Piper, Leo, Nyssa, Will and Chiron finished reading it I took the letter and went back to my cabin and sat on my bed staring at the wall.

 _After all I did..._

Malcolm POV

I can't believe my _sister._ She left the _greatest_ guy for a _mortal._ Ok the architecture I understand seeing as a child of Athena I have the fatal flaw of Hubris and pride, so a child of Athena would easily accept any opportunity to study at college or school and do the subject they loved but a _mortal?!_ That's just selfish.

What was going on in Annabeths head? Percy's gone and the only solutions would be he was kidnapped which won't happen since Zeus, Hera and the other gods said they had no plan of taking Percy away again. So that leaves cheating, which is _impossible_ for Percy as his fatal flaw is loyalty, specifically, _personal loyalty,_ and out of everyone I knew Annabeth meant the most to Percy so it's basically impossible for him to cheat.

But I thought I knew my sister. I thought she would have gone looking for him instead but she didn't even bother apart from Iris Messaging and asking Chiron or mother. She just left! We walked towards the amphitheater and sat down as Chiron explained - with a few _colourful_ comments from Clarisse, Katie, The Stolls, Chris and the Ares cabin surprisingly and more - the letter briefly and told everyone how the ring Percy had was so he could propose to Annabethas he completed a task for mother to get her permission to marry her... _he was going to propose? That's even worse because she left him when he was planning to finally settle down!_

Chiron POV

I can't believe that Annabeth, who's like my daughter, left Percy who's my favourite student and is like a son to as I finished explaining I noticed all the minor gods' children and the cabin counselours and some other older campers and even the whole Ares cabin who I knew respected him for being a great hero and warrior, were angry. _If Annabeth comes here again she's going to be in trouble..._ I dismissed everyone as I went to find Dionysus and tell him. I saw him at the big house as he flashed back from a meeting on Olympus and galloped over to him.

"Oh hello Chiron" He said with a bored tone, "shouldn't you be celebrating? All of us gods knew Peter went to do a task - which Athena kept quiet about what task - to propose to Annibelle. Aphrodite wouldn't stop squealing but at the meeting today she seemed sad which was odd-"

"Dionysus we're not celebrating" I said

"What? Why not? I'm practically the god of partying

Did you not notice Annabeth had left a yesterday? And as to why not it's because Annabeth wrote him a letter when she left saying she's breaking up with him for architecture and a mortal at college" I frowned.

"She left him? For architecture? And col- wait a MORTAL?" To say he was surprised was an understatement and even under the cold walls he built up I could see a hint of sympathy.

"I believe that's what I said"

"That explains the storms and loud thunder. I thought Poseidon was mad but it was Percy, when Poseidon and Zeus and the gods that like him will be furious when they learn of this." I noticed he actually said Percy's name right.

"Especially Poseidon and I guess this also answers your Aphrodite-is-sad problem"

Percy POV

Now it's midnight and I was still awake. I realised I needed a break so I packed quickly and ran out trying to avoid the Harpies. When I finally made it out of the Camp borders I ran to the rode and walked to New York as there were no taxis nearby. When I finally made it to New York I called a taxi to take me to my moms apartment. I had my own key so I just walked right in being as quiet as I could. I went to my bedroom, set down my bag and crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

 **A/N Sooooo How was that? Also thanks for the awesome reviews and I want to know should I make Poseidon betray Percy too or not? I'm also sorry for the short chapter but I will post tommorow.**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Percy POV

When I woke up I didn't realise where I was until I realised I was in my bedroom at my Mom and Paul's apartment. _What am I doing here?-_ that's when yesterday's events came rushing back to me. I let out a groan as my shoulders slumped. I still couldn't get over the fact that _she_ dumped me.

I could smell something delicious coming from the direction of the kitchen and got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom and Paul" I sat at the table whilst Paul looked startled and my Mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Asked my Mom, I gave her a small smile.

"Not happy to see me?" I asked in mock hurt although it wasn't hard to do, seeing as I'm normally a bad actor, since _she_ left me.

"What? Of course I'm happy to see my baby boy! It's just when did you get here?" She asked hurriedly as she put a stack of pancakes infront of me.

"Last night I didn't want to stay at c-camp" I stammered on the word camp as I thought of all the memories.

"Why not?" Asked Paul speaking up

"A-Annabeth left me..." I barely managed to control the tears welling up in my eyes from falling as my even

my Mom's pancakes suddenly tasted plain.

"Oh Percy I'm so sorry" Said my Mom as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry my boy I thought - for the short time I knew you two - that yours and hers relationship was unbreakable...clearly not..." Said Paul as he patted me on the back and gave me a small hug. We continued breakfast in silence until we had finished and my Mom asked,

"So are you staying here then Percy?"

"No Mom I'm sorry but I'll attract monsters and my demigod scent seems to have gotten stronger since Tartarus"

"Oh" She looked down with a sad face but I knew she understood.

"I will visit though" I said taking my Moms hand and squeezing it slightly. I would _never_ abandon my Mom.

At this she seemed to brighten.

"Good but if I may ask where are you going" she asked whilst she and Paul looked at me for an answer.

"Probably to Camp Jupiter..." _hmm...where will I g- I know! "_ Then don't worry about me I have a place to go." I replied, she looked uncertain at first but quickly got over it after a minute. She sighed.

"Ok fine but you better visit us young man" she said as Paul nodded in agreement. I smiled at them and told them I'd be back in my best imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger to which she smiled and Paul laughed. I then left their apartment with my bag knowing exactly where I was going to go. _Time to see my sister again..._ I had to admit I was kind of excited. I'd met my sister after the Titan War and visited quite often but after Hera took my memories and the whole Tartarus and Annabeth leaving me incident I never talked to her after. I knew I was in trouble seeing as she can act a lot like Thalia sometimes and she would beat me up if I disappeared on her - which I _did_ do even if it wasn't my fault - so I knew I was in for a good slap and her hugging me and punching me.

I smiled at the thought, I loved my older sister and couldn't wait to see her. I rushed down the streets of Manhattan until I made it to the sea. Without even thinking I dived straight in and willed the current to take me towards my dads kingdom. Once I arrived I made my way to my sisters house whilst many mermen and women or is it merwomen? I don't know but they all seemed to stare at me. _Probably because I'm Poseidon's son and they all haven't seen me for a while because of Hera and the Giant War._ I walked or should I say _swam_ down many streets until I came across a huge mansion I recognised as my sisters. _Hasn't changed much._ The house was made of White marble and was 3 stories tall. The roof was made of sea green tiles but they were made in a way that it looked as if it was made from sea-shells. Seeing as there are no cars in my fathers kingdom because everyone swims. The garden had bright green grass that swayed and there were many different flowers although I didn't know them because they were underwater plants. There was a small sea green stone path that led up to the door that had different shades of the colour mixed and blended in with the stone.

I walked up to the door and knocked, after two seconds the door opened and standing there was my sister. My sister was about 5'9 and had long straight black hair half way down her back that she always kept open, she had sea green eyes like mine and she was skinny but had an athletic body. She did NOT have a mermaids tail she looked like a regular human, she had ran skin slightly more tan than mine and oh yeah did I forget to mention she's immortal? So no my dad did not have another half blood my sister is just one of his immortal children who doesn't live in the palace because she didn't want to although she gets along with Triton and Amphirite just fine. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a sea green blouse with sleeves that came to her elbows. We stood there staring at eachother until she tackled me into a hug.

She then sat up but didn't get off me and shouted,

"WHERE HAVE YOU _BEEN?" Oh man she looks furious._

Hey Evadne...look I'm sorry I've been gone but it wasn't my fault." She raised an eyebrow,

"Tell. Me. Everything" and with that she got off me and dragged me inside her house and we sat on the couch.

"Well you of course know about the Giant War but see and you knew I was on a quest and fell into Tartarus but before that...I'd been gone for 8 months and I'm sorry sis but see, Hera took my memories and switched me with Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter/Zeus, in hopes that me and him could gain the others' respect and unite them to fight for the war seeing as the last line of the prophecy said ' _As foes bear arms at the doors of death'_ so for a while I was basically asleep for months until Hera placed me at Camp Jupiter and then I went on a quest..." and I began to explain everything from the Giant War whilst she just listened and her anger slowly diminished. By the time I was done she smiled softly.

"Well looks like my baby brother has been saving the world again and this time it was a primordial" she said until we heard a voice.

"Aww our baby brother is growing up" I turned around to see non other but Triton there leaning against the door frame smirking. Evadne rolled her eyes.

"Hey Trite"

"Hey sis hey Perce"

"Hey Trity" I smirked knowing he hated it when I called him that. He scowled playfully as he came and ruffled my hair then sat on a chair. See Triton and Amphirite apologised about their behaviour and I forgave them knowing it must be hard seeing your father/husband be unfaithful and they seemed glad I accepted their apology. Ever since Triton and I have had a few spars and Amphirite was like a second mother to me except when she always teased Triton and pinched his cheeks and when I laughed at his embarrassment she just turned turned on me saying I was going to get double punches because I was her 'smallest baby boy.'

"So what brings you here it's been 6 months since the Giant War why now?" Asked Triton. I flinched and tried to cover it up but Evadne noticed it.

"What happened?" She asked me softly.

"Well you see for 6 months I had been training with the Amazons so I could complete a task for Athena to get permission to marry Annabeth-"

"Oooh she said yes? Your here to invite us to the wedding?" Evadne cut me off sometimes she has an Aphrodite side even though she hates Aphrodite which is ironic since many mermen - who I threatened - said she was one of the most beautiful people they'd

ever seen.

"I better be one of your best men or I'm crashing the party" said Triton whilst Evadne laughed a little bit and so did I. I could just imagine Triton barging through the door with some mermen in full armour and his Trident in hand as he bellowed, asking why he wasn't one of my best men.

"See that's the thing...there isn't going to be a wedding" I said say whilst Evadne gasped and so did Triton then her look of shock turned to fury as she saw my sad face knowing something happened.

"What? What did that _bitch_ do to my brother?" She growled whilst she stood up.

"I'd like to know too" growled Triton also standing up.

I sighed.

"W-when I came back...I went to Chiron and asked where she was...he said try the Athena Cabin so I went there and asked Malcolm...he gave me a letter and told me to read it at beach..." I fought back tears refusing to cry "The-the l-letter was f-from _her._ Sh-she broke up with m-me and left f-for architecture and a m-m..." I couldn't say it.

"A what?" asked Evadne. I toile a deep breath.

"A mortal" I whispered. There was total silence until Evadne broke it.

"WHAT? SHE LEFT _YOU_ THE GUY WHOS FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY AND IS THE TWICE SAVIOUR OF OLYMPUS FOR STUPID _ARCHITECTURE_ AND A _MORTAL?!"_ I admit my sister can be really calm and fun and easy-going but when she's mad, she's _scary._

"Wait wait architecture I understand because of her pride she gets from her mother but a _mortal_?!" Asked Triton who didn't shout because he was better at controlling his anger whilst there was probably a storm maybe an earthquake going on somewhere right now because of Evadne and Triton.

"Yes" I whispered not meeting there gazes. I felt a pair of arms around me and saw Evadne had pulled me into a hug so I hugged her back just as tight.

"Shhh Perce it's okay to cry. Let it out" that did it I just cried into my sisters shoulder until I felt dry and couldn't cry anymore. I pulled back from the hug sending her a grateful smile which she returned. Then Triton hugged me.

"I'm sorry lil' bro I didn't know a child of Athena could be that dumb but you'll get over it...I know you really loved her" he said quietly. I asked Evadne if I could stay here for a while and she said I could whenever I want and leave when I'm ready to which I thanked her.

"Ah crap" I face palmed

"What is it?" Evadne asked me

"I told my mom I'd go to Camp Jupiter and I forgot because I was excited to see you again"

"Aw you came to me first because you knew if you wasted one more minute I'd kick your butt" she smirked.

"Nah it's because I'm saving the best for last" I stuck my tongue out at her to which she pretended to be hurt. I just got up and shook my head still smiling.

"See you tonight sis"

"See ya lil' bro" with that I walked out and willed the currents to take me to San Francisco. I went up to the surface and walked to the entrance of New Rome.

"Halt!" Said one of the guards "what's your business here" I showed him my SPQR tattoo and told him I'm here to see Jason and the others. I walked in and went to find Jason. I saw Frank and Hazel and ran up to them.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Perce" said Frank

"Hey Percy" said Hazel giving me a hug.

"Have you seen Jason and Reyna? I need to talk to you all."

"I'll go get them" said Hazel and she ran off to get Jason and the others. After two minutes Hazel came back with Jason and Reyna.

"What's up Perce?" Said Jason as he gave me a man-hug.

"Hey Percy" said Reyna giving me a hug.

"Hey Guys"

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" I was about to start talking but the pain was still fresh and I paused as I recollected my memories and tried to form the words. One lone tear ran down my cheek.

"Percy? Dude what's wrong?" Asked Jason

"Y-you guys know I was gone for 6 months right?"

"Yeah to propose to Annabeth" said Frank

"Y-yeah well after I _finally_ completed my training and did the task Athena gave me, I came back to camp the next morning. W-when I got back I went to find Chiron, he said to check the Athena Cabin. When I went there Malcolm answered the door and I asked wh-where A-Ann- _she_ was" They all flinched and looked confused as to why I said _she_ with so much venom and not Annabeth.

"Malcolm gave me a letter...from _her_ and recommended reading it at the b-beach...w-when I opened the letter and read it, it-it said she was...she was breaking up with me f-for _a-architecture_ and a-a...

 _mortal"_ I whispered the last word. The others stood there in silence stunned whilst my head hung low.

Finally Hazel spoke up.

"Percy I'm so, so sorry" she said giving me a hug.

"Don't apologise it's not your fault" Reyna gave me a hug and Frank did too and he also gave me a pained smile until he stepped back and turned into a wolf and started snarling. _Oh he's mad..._ I looked over at Jason who looked almost furious and saw thunder and lightning was flashing and I knew somewhere there was a storm going on. Finally he realised what he was doing and he gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Perce if she comes to New Rome...she won't be welcome" He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Who knew the goodie good Roman could be bad" I said and he blushes while Hazel, Frank and Reyna laughed.

"Well I'll see you guys and just so you know if you IM me I'm living with my sister not Camp Half-Blood. I'll probably go back there in a week or month" they all nodded and I ran out of Camp Jupiter and went back to the sea. I willed the currents to take me back to my sisters house and when I arrived I went straight in and flipped on my bed and fell asleep.

3rd Person POV

Percy had been living g with Evadne for a month now and today he was leaving say he was ready to go back. Over the month he caught up with his sister and Tyson, sparred with Triton, was visited by Amphirite and visited different mermen households and his Mom.

Right now Percy was packing his stuff to go back to CHB. When he finished he went to say bye to Evadne and gave her a hug promising to visit and he said bye to Triton, Amphirite and many other mermen. He willed the currents to take him to the lake at Camp Half-Blood. When he arrived he went to his Cabin and put his stuff down on his bed, then ran out. Not noticing another bed had someone else's stuff all over it. Percy ran up to the dining pavilion as it was dinner now. He went in avoiding the stares and said hello to his freinds. He grabbed a plate of barbecue and sacrificed some to his dad. He turned around and sat at his table. Many people looked uneasy and were staring at him. _I wonder why? Because I've been gone?_ He thought. Just when he began to eat someone slammed there fist on his table.

"HEY! What are you doing at _my_ table?"

"What do you mean _your_ table?" Percy said quietly which left the boy stunned, he expected him to shout but Percy learned from Octavian sometimes keeping quiet was more effective than shouting. The boy was about 5'9 compared to Percy's 6'2. He had black hair and sea green eyes. _Sea green eyes? Oh no..._

"I'm a Son Of Poseidon! And this is _my_ table"

"What's your name?"

"James"

"Well hello James I'm your _half-_ brother. Percy." Percy stuck his hand out but James didn't shake it instead he seemed more angry.

"Well I'm Poseidon's favourite son and I'm the best swordsman ever I even have a trident from my father" He boasted and crossed his arms looking smug. On the outside Percy seemed calm but on this inside... Percy was face palming.

 _Oh Hades...I have a pompous brat for a brother..._

 **A/N Aaaannndddd that's my fifth chapter. I hope you like it and I really have nothing to say except I really want to know, should I make Poseidon betray Percy? Tell me In the reviews and I will update soon but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Percy POV

When I found out this guy was my brother, on the outside I was calm and I gave him a strained smile but the guy is a pompous, prideful brat. So instead I frowned. On the inside...well it went something like this...

 _Why? Why do I have to have an arrogant blithering idiot for a brother? And Poseidon's favourite son? Really? Maybe I should introduce myself..._

"Hello brother, my name is Percy Jackson I'm a son of Poseidon too. I've been here for years and I just left for a while because I was under the sea living with Dad, Dad's son Triton, Dad's wife Amphirite and Evadne our sister."

"Whatever I'm still his favourite and I _own_ this Camp and table punk so shoo" he made a 'go away' gesture with his hand. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"You don't _own C_ amp because Chiron does since it's _his c_ amp and Mr. D, who is a god, also runs camp and as for the table _every_ child of Poseidon is allowed to sit here which includes you _and_ me." Many campers snickered and his face turned red, I think he was going to offer a retort until Chiron stepped in.

"James! Enough! You do _not_ own Camp like Percy said and please will you sit down, unless you want cold food." James turned and glared at Chiron.

"Shut up I'm Poseidon's Son! What are you? Just a horsey thingy? Pffft you don't tell me what to do" That sent my anger soaring. Ok he can insult me all he wants but Chiron is like my father and _no one_ insults him. I was about to retort when Chiron suprised us all at how cold he could be.

"And for _your_ information I'm Poseidon's _brother_ seeing as my father is _Kronos,_ A _Titan._ He was the _king_ and he was the Titan of Time and not many people know but also harvest." Chiron replied smoothly with a cold voice that made us all flinch.

"Boasting about your parents isn't much good is it now James?" Chiron said calmly looking James dead in the eye.

"Ooooohhh! TEACHER BURN!" Said the Stolls who high-fived and laughed whilst everyone, even Chiron, laughed. James was opening and closing his mouth like a fish as no words came out. _Oh how ironic._

"What? I'm thousands of years old and normally I try to be nice but with a really ignorant student I know how to 'burn' them." I grinned as Chiron smiled and turned back to his food and the campers were all laughing. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and we all turned away. Standing there was my father,

Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes and horses. We all bowed to him as his gaze landed on me and James.

"Hello my Sons" he said walking up to me and James.

James stared whilst I gave him a hug.

"Hey Dad"

"Father?! Tell him to go away and the campers to stop laughing at me." James said pointing at me. Poseidon quieted the campers who went back to their own conversations and food then turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"You have a pompous, arrogant, stuck-up Son. No offence Dad." I whispered in his ear as he chuckled and then winked at me and pretended to scold me.

"Percy be nice to your _little_ brother" Dad smirked and so did I.

"Ok. Sure Dad. I'll be nice to my Ickle, little bwother."

I saw the Stolls, Lou-Ellen, Will, Katie, Clarisse, Chris and Butch snicker. Even Chiron was smiling with a mischievous glint in his eye. I watched as The Stolls got up and whispered something to Chiron while glancing at me and James. Dad realised where I was looking and turned a questioning, long, hard gaze at The Stolls. Chiron then whispered to my Dad and my Dad smiled and chuckled even more.

"Well my Sons I must go. I promised I'd have a 'Daddy Daughter Day' with Evadne." Me and James both said bye as my Dad disappeared in a sea-smelling breeze.

As soon as Dad left James glared at me then ate his food and so did I except I kept my head down whilst he kept glaring. Eventually dinner was over and we some campers went to the camp fire for the sing along whilst my freinds and some of the minor gods' children and the entire Ares Cabin came with me we all went to the beach. Clarrise was the first to speak up.

"I'm glad your back Prissy. Your brother came here a week ago being chased by a hellhound, one dracaenae and some other monsters but non of them were hard like Drakons or Bassilisks or The Minotaur. Anyway me and Chris saw them and we killed the monsters until he shoved Chris and pulled out a sword pretending he killed the monsters. He's so rude. It's taking me _everything_ not to beat him to a pulp. Anyway I still took him through the little 'initiation' and unlike you I actually got his head in the toilet and The Stolls took a picture." I looked at The Stolls who grinned and handed me three pictures. One of James with his head in the toilet. Another of his shocked face with water all over it. And another where he's stood straight with clenched fists glaring but he looked like a 2 year old. I laughed and handed the pictures back. That's when Katie spoke up.

"Hey Percy I'm sorry about... _her,_ we all are, we thought you two were perfect...but it looks like you weren't. Just know that we'll stick beside you and not her." I smiled gratefully at her and my smile grew as I saw everyone nod in agreement even the _Ares Cabin._

I was touched to know they would stick with me and that I wasn't going to lose anymore freinds. We all sat and talked until the camp fire was over and everyone went back to their Cabins before curfew. I flopped on my bed as I already saw James fast asleep and drifted into Morpheus' realm.

 _I was in some place with broken glass everywhere and blood red clouds above. Tartarus. I heard voices and dashed into a nearby cave and hid behind a large rock near the entrance to listen. Something was coming._

 _But it wasn't a monster. It was more powerful. The power radiating off whatever it was that hadn't come into view yet was immense. More than how much Gaea radiated. That's probably bad..._

 _Two figures came into view. A man who hard dark hair darker than a black hole, eyes that were like Aphrodites kind of with different colours except every time he blinked his eyes exploded like a super nova and then changed to another colour which also exploded and you get the point. He had olive skin and was dressed in all black with a black cloak. But the weird thing was he seemed to be_ hovering _. A woman walked along side him and thankfully, for the sake of Percy's sanity, she wasn't hovering. She too had really dark hair like the man but her eyes were as black as night and her pupils twinkled and shone as bright as stars in the night sky. She had slightly paler skin that the other man and her hair was slightly wavy and went half way down her back. She was slightly taller than average and she looked like a goddess, with the power radiating off of her, the looks, the fact that she was skinny yet athletic made me think she was a goddess. All in all she was beautiful. She seemed dark, dangerous, powerful and beautiful, she gave Aphrodite a run for her money. And the man also made all the male gods look like Gabe. The man was 6'5 and he was well muscled yet not overly muscled._

 _The woman was wearing a midnight black dress and flat shoes she also had a black coat.The two figures were talking and Percy tried to listen in but only caught snippets._

 _"Is he here somewhere?" The woman asked_

 _"I can sense him nearby, stop walking" said the man. He turned then looked at the cave and his face split into a smile._

 _"Do not be afraid Perseus Jackson we will not harm you" He said. I was stunned. How did he find me?_

 _"Who are you?" I asked coming out of the cave._

 _"That Perseus you will know soon, but it is not time yet" replied the man. I gave a quizzical look but before I could ask another question I heard someone calling my name._

 _"Percy!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Percy! Wake up!"_

I woke up and sat up straight away to see Clarisse, Chris, The Stolls and Katie in my cabin.

"Wha?-"

"Perce you slept in" I said something smart like,

"Oh" _That was one weird dream..._

 **A/N Aaaannnddd that's finished chapter 7 will be out soon but who were the people in his dream? (I know your not dumb but I wanted to ask that, sue me) also will Perce find out about what the man was talking about? Find out in later chapters but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

3rd Person POV

When Clarisse, Chris, Katie and The Stolls didn't see Percy in the dining pavilion, they went to his cabin to wake him up despite the questioning looks they were given. Katie was saying to Clarisse they should knock but when she heard The Stolls talking about pranking Percy she turned and scolded them. So when Katie had her back turned Clarisse took advantage and kicked down the door. _THUD!_ Katie saw what Clarisse did and sighed. All of them stepped inside Cabin 3 and saw Percy asleep, with a look of confusion on their face.

"Percy" said Katie. He didn't wake up.

"Percy! Wake up!" She shouted. Percy bolted up and saw Clarisse, Chris, Katie and The Stolls.

"Wha?-"

"Percy you slept in"

"Oh" Percy's face turned to one of curiosity as he pondered over the dream he had. _Who was that man and woman?_ He thought. _And what in Hades did they mean?_ Percy waved the others off and got changed. He then walked towards the dining pavilion and ate a slice of pizza. He ate quickly as he saw his supposed _brother_ there. After breakfast Percy made his way to the arena where he would be teaching the newer and inexperienced campers swordsmanship. As the campers filed in. He saw James amongst them seeing as the campers' age ranged from 12-16. Percy got the campers to settle down and then began the lesson.

First Percy got them to show him their stances and he corrected them until they were near enough perfect.

James, who's stance was dreadful, moaned and complained when they were going to actually fight.

"It's not all about fighting James many times it's defending those who your on a quest with or any other comrades and your stance is important. What are you going to do when you arm and sword are basically dragging on the floor and someone like, for example a hunter, who are _really_ fast come at you. You won't even raise your sword in time and oftentimes my stance has defended me and helped me get better and better." Percy said to him calmly. Sure he's egoistic but Percy's a nice guy and he'll try to be patient even if he doesn't like you. James snorted.

"Yeah whatever. I wonder how your the teacher I can be quicker than those hunter people and I want to learn how to fight not be a coward." He said smirking. The campers backed away from James and me probably expecting a fight between the two half-brothers. Percy's teeth clenched.

"Fine. Show me what you have. I will barely move and I'll prove to you why teaching you your stance is good." Both boys, or should I say boy and man, went 20 feet away from eachother. Percy got into a stance. His knees slightly bent and wide not stuck together so he wouldn't tumble. He had his sword arm raised infront of him in a protective position and his other arm was hung a little lower but it was ready to snatch up anything James threw at him. Or to punch him of course.

James charged at Percy his sword hung low practically dragging behind him that some of the older campers, who wanted to watch Percy teach his half-brother even though they hated eachother, and Percy were on the verge of laughing. James then swung his sword at Percy, slashing at his right. Percy merely moved his sword arm and deflected the blow then pushed back with his own force to push James backwards. By now The Stolls were literally laughing and rolling on the floor as James _attempted_ to hit Percy or even make him stumble but Percy had literally moved nothing but his arms to either parry/deflect a blow or punch James. James heard the laughter and got angry and attempted to land a blow that would have cut Percy's head off but once again Percy deflected the blow. The campers were all roaring with laughter and snickering as the Ares kids were shouting insults but kept laughing in between, even Clarisse laughed so much she had tears in her eyes. As James saw the whole camp who had gathered, Chiron who's eyes held amusement and was smiling and Dionysus who was watching and actually grinning, laughing at him he barrelled towards Percy trying to tackle him, Percy moved to the side and let James charge forward and grabbed his write and turning him and putting his arm behind his back.

"Now what was that about no point in stances?" Percy asked him. James turned red in anger and when he saw Percy walk away with his back to him towards the laughing crowd, his vision blurred and he could only see Percy as he summoned a wave to crash down on Percy. Percy sensed something weird about water that came from the sea being on land and sensed it was coming to him. Percy turned and saw the 'wave' which was only 6 feet tall and froze it into ice. James got even angrier and Chiron assigned him to cleaning duty. _This guy is the camps leader, and I don't like it..._ James thought. He was already devising a plan to get them to hate Percy.

The next day after the camp fire Percy's POV:

As I walked back to my cabin after the camp fire I heard a girl scream. I ran towards the sound and found a smaller camper. Daughter of Apollo, I think her name was Helen. Was cornered by a drcaenae. Suddenly, water tendrils shot out and bound the demigods' arms and legs. But this wasn't my own doing. I saw the dracaenae advance on her and I u capped riptide and stabbed it through its abdomen. I made the water go away and was about to ask the girl if she was ok but she screamed at me instead.

"What was that?! You bound me in water not letting me move?! That dracaenae could have killed me and you let me be stuck there instead?! I thought you were the selfless Hero Of Olympus?!" The girl was crying and I knew she had a right to blame me as it looked like it was but it _wasn't._

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know how the water even held you because it wasn't m-" she cut me off but I could tell she was just scared.

"Then w-who else d-did it t-then?!" I stayed silent not knowing who it was but she mistook my silence as if I couldn't make an excuse and I did do it.

"Exactly" she said. "Now please, go away" she said.

I walked back to camp as I saw the girl run back to camp and found her siblings there comforting her and glaring at me. Will came up to me confused.

"You didn't do it I know you wouldn't but who?" He said whilst more campers heard the girls' story and glared at me except for the minor gods' children who frowned seeing as I got their parents respect, the older campers who knew me ever since the Titan War and the entire Ares Cabin who seemed to stick by me no matter what. The ones who didn't glare walked up to me and raised an eyebrow. I told them what happened and they looked confused but I held my hands in surrender and told them I didn't know either.

I broke free from the mob who didn't hate me right now and trudged to my cabin and fell asleep. My last thought being _who?_

I woke up and headed towards the dining pavilion for breakfast. I saw quite a few campers, a bit more than half of the camp, glare at me. I knew they believed the Apollo girl but who can blame her? She doesn't know if I'm lying or not and sometimes I wish Apollo kids did seeing as Apollo is the god of truth but they aren't that good at detecting lies. Also to her it seemed like _I_ did it and she's a new camper so she doesn't know me so it's easy for her to assume it was me. The whole Ares Cabin was glaring at the ones glaring at me and some of the minor gods' children were just ignoring everyone and eating whilst some also glared at the ones glaring at me. I felt touched they believed me when a little girl who seemed more innocent was easier to believe than me and the fact they believed I wouldn't do something like that. A nymph handed me some pancakes and I sacrificed one pancake. I then sat down and saw that rather than James glaring at me or something he was deep in thought staring past my head he then grinned and I frowned. _What's with him?_ He then snapped out of his thoughts and noticed me. He gave me a quick glare then scarfed down his food and ran off. I looked after him in curiosity but just shrugged it off. Even someone as sour can him can be happy I guess.

Time skip

I finished all my lessons today and was going towards the dining pavilion with Clarisse and the others. Piper and Leo left for Camp Jupiter so I wasn't going to see them for a while. I heard someone running shouting fire and saw it was James. I ran off towards the Cabins and saw smoke. Coming out of my cabin.

I looked inside and saw some of my stuff and James' on fire. _What the Hades?!_ I summoned some water and doused everything until the fire was extinguished.

I then sighed as I saw my bed burnt and so were the others and some of my clothes and stuff burnt. It may be kind of late but I decided to go to my Mom and Paul's Apartment and get some more clothes.

I told Chiron where I was going and why and he nodded. I ran off past the camp borders and threw a drachma into the air. A taxi driven by three ladies came into view. I told them my Mom's apartment and got off 5 minutes later feeling nauseous. I walked down the corridor to my Mom and Paul's apartment and was about to knock on the door when I saw it was open slightly and was hanging on one hinge. I walked in and saw the apartment was a mess. The kitchen chairs were flipped over, the table scratched and the stove on but no pots or anything were on it.

I walked to the living room and saw the sofa on its back the rug torn to pieces the cushions ripped and stuffing layer everywhere. Broken glass and photos and all sorts of furniture littered the floor. My heart beat faster. _Where's Mom and Paul?_ I then walked to my room. It was untouched. I walked to my parents' room and what I saw made me stand still in chock in the doorway. The bed was ripped and was a mess clothes from the wardrobe strewn everywhere a mirror was shattered and so were many perfume bottles, make up, photos and the draws were out of the drawers and on the floor. But that's not what shocked me. Laying there in the middle of the floor was my Mom and Paul. Both covered in blood as Paul had a bite mark on his neck and had a glass price through his heart and my Mom seemed to be still breathing but dying as her blood was sucked up by the empousa kneeled next to my mother. My mind filled with rage as I sliced the empousa's head off and kneeled next to my mom.

"Mom?" I said and my Mom's hands reached up and wiped the tears falling from my face.

"Percy...my baby boy...don't be sad I'll be f-fine..." She said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I wasn't here in time but I c-could call the paramedics?" I sobbed as I layer my moms head in my lap and held her in my arms.

"No Percy I won't...make it...please don't worry...the monster told us...it was part of Gaea's last plans..."

My eyes flashed in rage. _Hadn't she caused enough trouble already?_

Percy...l-look at me..." I looked at her still crying and sobbing "I'm proud of you my baby boy... me and Paul both...I couldn't have asked for a better son..."

She kept talking saying how she was proud and she loved me. It was nice to know she loved me and was proud. But it did little to make me happy. Soon my moms eyes stilled and she gave her last breath and her head dropped to the side as she was still in my arms. And I mean _still._

"No... No. No. No. NO!" I sobbed and shook my Mom begging and hoping that this wasn't her last breath.

But it was. I gently laid my Mom's head down and put a drachma on both hers and Paul's bodies so they could go to the underworld. I ran out of the apartment as fast as I could to the forest where there was no one nearby. I then collapsed and sobbed. Suddenly my sadness and anger turned to rage and fury. A hurricane bigger than anything I'd made before surrounded me and thunder and lightning flashed and boomed as the ground shook with a 9.3 earthquake. Almost as big as my dads biggest earthquake. Trees were ripped apart small craters were left from where the trees were and some in random places where lightning struck.

"I HATE YOU GAEA I HATE YOU" I screamed as he hurricane enlarged. I then shouted some _very_ colourful words about monsters and Gaea that I would make Arion jealous. Soon there was a bright light and I was flashed somewhere.

Nico's POV

I was up on Olympus seeing as my father had a problem with the underworld and Tartarus and I was summoned seeing as 1. I'd been there and 2. I was a Son Of Hades and I had to help and Zeus was planning on telling the others later. As I sat through the meeting in a chair, summoned there by Zeus who seemed to warm up to Sons of Poseidon and Hades or mainly just me and Percy, which was in the middle of the throne room. Suddenly I felt myself go cold and a tingle go down my spine. Someone died. Well ok people die everyday but I only get this feeling if its someone important or someone I know. That's when I realised who's souls they were. Sally and Paul's.

 _Oh no...What about Percy?_ I realised Zeus had just paused to take a breath but I just cut in instead.

"Lord Poseidon you might want to check on Percy" I said as a feeling of fear passed through me. Zeus stared at me with his eyebrow raised and some Olympians looked confused.

"Why my son?" My father asked.

"Dad check the two new souls that just entered the Underworld." He looked confused but did it. That's when I heard him gasp and he looked scared and worried.

"Poseidon. Brother I'm sorry..." My father started.

"What? What is it?" Lord Poseidon asked.

"Two souls just entered my domain...Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis" My dad whispered their names. Some Olympians stiffened and so did I whilst some still look confused. That's when we heard thunder and the floor of the throne room shook a bit. We all looked to Poseidon and he had tears in his eyes but he shook his head saying it wasn't him. Hestia then opened an image with the hearth and we saw Percy on his knees with his dead mother in his arms and Paul dead next to them.

"No...No. No. No. NO!" Percy sobbed. Many Olympians looked shocked but all of them looked sorrowful and Poseidon was sobbing just like Percy.

We saw Percy run into the woods and he broke down sobbing until his face morphed into one of fury and anger. A hurricane built up around him bigger than anything he ever made and almost as big as Poseidon's. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed louder, bigger and stronger than anything Percy had summoned during a storm. The ground shook and even the throne room shook and we thought this was Poseidon because it was a 9.3 earthquake but it was Percy. Many Olympians, actually ALL of the Olympians were suprised at how much power Percy had and even I was shocked. He's almost as powerful as Poseidon! One of the Big Three! And even though Zeus is said to be the most powerful and Hades the smartest, _everyone_ always underestimates Poseidon. He's _much_ more powerful than Zeus he just controls his anger better even if it doesn't seem like it but if Poseidon unleashed his full fury. Olympus itself would be submerged under water and everything would be turned to rubble. And Percy being _almost_ as powerful means his power probably rivals many of the other Olympians' own. Poseidon was still sobbing but I didn't blame him. He loved Sally a _lot_ and he actually took a liking to Paul. Hestia was the first to break out of her stupor and she snapped her fingers and summoned Percy here. Percy looked around frantically and when he saw the Olympians and me he calmed down but there was still a storm going on. He bowed but Zeus told him not to. He then came and stood next to me and that's when I saw his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his face still wet from the tears and he seemed to be shaking. My cousin actually looked _broken._

"Perseus" Thundered Zeus. Percy looked up.

"We are sorry for your loss we just want to make sure your storm doesn't harm the mortals." He just nodded.

"If it makes you feel better Perseus" My father said. "They got into Elysium straight away, into the Isle Of Blest" He nodded. Then Percy finally spoke up.

"Can-can I go back to Camp my lord?" And Zeus nodded. Percy walked out of the throne room doors and the other Olympians looked worried. And I don't blame them. _I'm worried about him too._

Percy POV

I walked out of the Olympian throne room still super depressed. I went down the elevator which played a happy song. _It shouldn't be happy..._ I walked out of the elevator and caught a taxi back to Camp. As I walked through the borders I realised the time was 9 o'clock. But the Campers were still awake. I walked to the amphitheater and saw James stood there with a Son of Ares and a Son of Athena. They were going on a quest.

"-And you must leave in the morning" Chiron said.

James looked proud and I would have snorted if I hadn't been depressed. I walked back to my cabin and sighed. _Maybe there will be some peace with James gone and things could get better_...

 **A/N if only he knew how wrong he was... ANYWAY that's chapter errrrrrr 7 yeah 7 don't judge me I'm forgetful but compared to my other chapter this is quite long but I hope you like the longer ones? I don't know but chapter 8 will be out soon and until then...(I say this every time it's gonna become my catch phrase)**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Percy POV

After the announcement last night, that James and a Son Of Ares who looked proud and smug and a Son Of Athena who looked at James with distaste, I had just gone to my cabin and fell asleep. Now it was morning. James had left already and so had the Son Of Ares - I think his name was Barry - and the Son Of Athena - I think his was Oliver - so I got one peaceful morning so far.

I came out of my cabin to find everyone already awake and up. Turns out they went to give them a good send off. I went to the Pavilion and sacrificed some food to my dad and began to eat. After breakfast I had swordsmanship to teach. _Maybe today will be okay without James._ I headed to the Arena avoiding the glares from some people and the sympathetic looks my freinds gave me. I could t blame them. It _did_ looklike I did it with the water and everything but still, it wasn't me. When I got to the Arena I practiced on a few dummies whilst waiting for the campers to file in. Soon the campers slowly trickled in and I asked for a volunteer. No one stepped up. _No one will step up after all this is the class with children of the Olympians who think I almost got the Apollo girl killed._

"Anybody?" I asked. Dead silence. Until someone seemed to get angry and spoke up.

"Why do we even have to train with _you?"_ He said my name with total disgust. It was a Son Of Hermes. His name was Callum." None of us are going to step up Jackson after you hurt and almost _killed_ a small Apollo girl. And why do you have to teach? They say your the Hero Of Olympus, that you defeated the Titans, Slayed the Giants and survived Tartarus. But I don't want to learn from you. Even if you did do those things I bet you had help and claimed you did it I mean people _died_ for you. James was right. I don't think your much of a hero, murderer." He ranted at me whilst some nodded in agreeement and hissed at me. His little speech took me by surprise but also saddened me. It was my fault they died. And I _did_ have help. _Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Charles, Lee, Michael..._ Each and every single one of their names came back to me as tears welled up in eyes but I didn't let them fall. _It's my fault..._ Just then the older campers walked in for a reason I didn't know.

"I wish you stayed in Tartarus, Jackson" He sneered.

"CALLUM! How _dare_ you say that you joined after the Giant War you don't know ANYTHING about his life and you have no _right_ to say that. Trust me if it was anyone else in his shoes the whole world would be overrun by Titans and Giants so be glad he saved your ass instead of calling him a murderer." Travis growled at him. _Travis is angry? I've never seen that before usually he just pranks you that you end up with very bad wounds or unconscious._ Callum and everyone else, including me, was suprised. Travis is normally really easy-going loves to prank and if you get him mad it normally just means that you'll be his target for pranks but _growling_ and actually getting _mad_ is something _no one_ has seen. I felt touched and afraid. Travis was actually pretty scary and Callum's his brother! And touched that he actually said that and that he stuck up for me when he could blame me too for the things that happened with his brother Luke.

"Thanks Travis and by the way, why are you here?" I said walking up to him.

"Your our bro Perce and I realised you were having a class full of haters and Callum isn't the nicest person so I figured I'd come here. Good thing I did too."

"Well thanks but my class is over now so I'll see you around" I told him.

"Sure see you Perce I got a prank to pull." He said grinning. I shook my head but smiled and jogged out of the Arena as the other campers left already. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly if you exclude the glares and everyone butting into me. Although some didn't they left me alone or some decided this was too harsh and didn't ignore me and stayed freinds with I was grateful for. The whole Athena Cabin seemed to also be on my side. _I thought they would hate me after what happened with Annabeth._

"How could we hate you? Annabeth left you Perce and besides the Athena Cabin and even our Mom seems to like you, in all honesty if Annabeth ever comes back even we would cold shoulder her after all of us are disappointed at how... _stupid_ she could be." Malcolm said, he was sat next to me as we were at the Camp fire.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked dumbly

"Yep" he replied smirking slightly.

"Oh" he face palmed. The Apollo kids after what seemed like forever finally stopped singing and everyone headed back to their respective cabin. That night I had another dream.

 _I was in some sort of throne room which had 11 thrones. But this was t the Olympian throne room. There were more Olympians after Hades and Hestia were added back to the council and these thrones were much bigger and the thrones themselves radiated so much power. More than the Gods or Titans. The thrones weren't sculpted from marble either like the Olympians', two thrones seemed to be made of pure light that shone brighter than Apollo's palace. Another two were made out of water that looked solidified but it wasn't turned into ice, it still looked liquid. Another was made of what seemed like storm clouds and had electricity and lightning darting across the clouds. Another was pure darkness but had a swirling vortex thing on the right arm rest and had faces of ghouls, monsters and weapons used for torture appearing and fading away on the throne. That one gave me the creeps. Another was pure darkness, blacker than anything I'd ever seen it would make Hades jealous. Another was midnight black but had little specs of light on it like stars. One was pure gold and had the symbol of an hourglass on it. I'm guessing time. Another was red and radiated love and lust... I hate Aphrodite. And the last throne which was at the head of all the rest was the biggest, it was pure darkness like the other one but had planets, stars, and colourful explosions like someone went crazy with a bunch of paint on it. It also radiated the most power._

 _A swirling black portal of shadows opened up and out came for figures. Two of them were the ones I had seen in my other dream but the other two looked sort of familiar... One man had pale skin and also had dark hair and black fiery eyes. Another who also had pure black hair that looked just as dark as the throne of darkness and pitch black eyes. He had olive skin colour but looked slightly paler. They were discussing something and eventually many more people flashed in. One man who looked old and had a staff that he looked like Gandalf flashed in with a brilliant gold light and sat on the gold throne. Two more people came with a bright light and hugged the man who's eyes were pure darkness and the woman. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes although the man had a tinge of gold in his eyes, like light. The man took a seat at on of the thrones made of light and the girl took the other throne of light. There was a loud boom and lightning struck and another man appeared. He had dirty blonde hair and had eyes that looked an intense sky blue and I swore I could see lightning flash across his eyes. He took a seat at the throne made of clouds and lightning. Two more people came with a swirl of water. A man who had brown hair and blue eyes like water and a woman who had sea green eyes and had flowing blonde hair. Both took a seat at the thrones made of water. Lastly a man who looked like a male version of Aphrodite appeared in a puff of red smoke. He took a seat at the red throne that looked like a love seat. Then the other four went to their thrones. The black fire eyed guy took a seat at the throne with the monsters and ghouls and weapons of torture on it. The man who's eyes were nothing but pure darkness sat at the throne made of darkness. The woman took a seat at the throne with the little stars on it and the last man took a seat at the throne with the explosions and picture of galaxies on it._

" _You all know why your here." Said the man at the head throne. They all nodded._

 _"Does anyone object of this" they all shook their heads and the man smiled._

 _"Then we shall wait. Fate still has plans for Perseus Jackson and when he comes to us we must help him, after all he will help us in return and I believe he's seeing this meeting right now." The man said looking straight at me and so did the others._

I woke up a sat bolted up. _Who is this guy?_ I went to the dining pavilion and we all ate in peace until three people came in. James and his companions.

"We finished the quest!" James announced and many of the campers cheered whilst some glared. James was grinning and he came and sat at our table. He glared at me then went around boasting how he killed a drakon.

"You mean after me and Barry killed it" muttered Oliver but only me, Clarisse and Malcolm heard it. After breakfast I was walking to the Arena until Will called me.

"Percy! Chiron needs you now!" He shouted.

Ok I'm coming!" I shouted back. I walked to the Big House and saw Mr. D I nodded at him and then went inside to find Chiron. He was in the ping-pong room.

"Ah Percy you're here" Chiron said.

"What is it Chiron?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Well I'll get straight to the point. See after the Giant War when you and the others put Gaea to sleep she didn't fall asleep straight away." I was silent. _How?!_

"Someone as powerful as Gaea doesn't fall asleep straight away so she used he last bit of strength to unleash a terrifying amount of monsters from Tartarus. So Hunters Of Artemis were sent but here are too many so the gods want you to go and kill the monsters. Also I bet you want to get away from James

anyway." I nodded.

"I accept the quest Chiron." He smiled and told me to go pack so I ran to my cabin as I couldn't wait to blow off some steam seeing as Paul's and my Mom's deaths hurt but I couldn't take it out on the campers and I can get away from James which is a bonus. I rushed up the hill to Thalia's tree and went through the border.

 _Time to get away from this place..._

 **A/N and that's a wrap I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I DEFINITELY will update tomorrow and I know this chapter is that good but yeah anyway chapter 9 is for tommorow but until then**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

3rd Person POV

As Percy left Camp Half-Blood to complete his quest little did he know that a certain blonde-haired, grey-eyed, Daughter Of Athena would be returning...

Annabeth POV (while Percy was gone for 6 months)

Where has that Seaweed Brain gone?! He been gone for a couple months and when I ask Chiron he says he isn't sure but says he's sure he'll return. RETURN MY ASS. He just left! I IM'd my Mom but she said Percy was doing something and said if I tried to IM him I'd be blocked. Anyway I'd decided to go to school so I had caught a plane to San Francisco. Right now I was walking to school and I arrived after 10 minutes. I walked to the office ignoring the stares and guys looking at me and went to get my schedule. When I did get it I made my way through the halls to ask someone to show me around but I didn't want to go to a guy as they all seemed to stare at me and the girls all glared. I sighed and walked up to a black haired, brown eyed girl with pale skin who wasn't glaring but instead was just getting on with her own business.

"Um hi I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around seeing as I don't want to go to any of the guys and the other girls keep glaring at me." I said quickly. The girl turned to face me.

"Hi I'm Alyssa" she said extending a hand to shake which I took.

"Annabeth Chase" I said

"Well I guess I'll show you around school and I understand your problem. The guys here are all idiots and pedophiles except for some who are decent, some who couldn't care less and the nerds and geeks. As for the girls...they're jealous." She said smirking.

"Also if the other are giving you a hard time just sit with me and my freinds at lunch so come on let show you arou-" She was cut off by someone jumping up behind us and swing an arm around Alyssa.

"Hey Alyssa! Who's the lady?" Said a guy with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a tan. He was well muscled and handsome too... _Bad Annabeth! You're with Percy!_

 _Pffft he left us and plus this guys cute._

 _But still what about-_

"Hey Annabeth?" Said Alyssa waving infront of my face. I realised I zoned out while staring at the new guy and blushed.

"This is Daniel, and Daniel this is Annabeth"

"Hey, nice to meet you" Daniel said.

"You too" I replied

"So what classes have you got?" He asked

"I have..." I stared at my schedule as I found it hard to read. Soon Alyssa took it from me.

"She has homeroom with us, Math with me, Chemistry, with you and blah blah blah all her classses are the highest ones so she's in with at least one of us." Alyssa listed off.

"Do you have dyslexia? Judging how you struggled to read." Daniel asked. _His curious face is so cute..._

"Yes I ha e dyslexia and ADHD" I told him. He looked suprised and amazed.

"Someone who has dyslexia and struggles to read and has ADHD who finds it hard to concentrate is in all the highest classes? You must be _super_ smart." he said and I blushed at his compliment.

"Well, go away Daniel I'm going to show Annie here around the school." Alyssa said. I glared at her for calling me Annie but her and Daniel laughed.

"Well, later Ally see you Annie" Daniel said smiling. I don't know why but I seemed...ok with him calling me Annie. Alyssa dragged me through the corridors and showed where my classes were and which was what and she also made some _comments_ about the teachers and about who to watch out for because teachers favor them or they're just the typical stuck-up sluts. Finally we made it to homeroom.

"Alyssa!" One girl called. She had brown wavy hair, coppery skin and blue eyes. Next to her was another girl who had blonde hair, green eyes and a slight tan. I saw Daniel sat behind the two girls with another guy who had black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He kind of reminded me of Nico. They were talking to two guys behind them. A blonde hair, blue eyed guy who looked like a surfer but also looked a lot like Luke... and a red-head with bright green eyes and freckles but he looked athletic. All of them looked athletic.

"Hey Chelsea hey Brooke"

"Hey Alyssa" Brooke or Chelsea said I didn't know.

"Sup' Alyssa" said the black haired dude and the other two guys said hello too.

"So care to introduce us to who this is here?" The red-head asked.

"Well guys this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Chelsea" She pointed to the girl who had coppery skin. "This is Brooke" She pointed at the blonde girl, "The red-head over there is Jacob, Black hair is Blake and Blondie over there is Ryan." She said whilst pointing to the boys, "And of course you know Daniel already." Daniel said hey and so did the others then Alyssa dragged me down to sit next to her. Other students filed in until a blonde haired, blue eyed girl came who was a cheerleader.

"Hey Daniel!" She said sitting _on_ table. Daniel gave a strained smile and said,

"Hey Lexi"

"Who's the new girl?" _Lexi_ asked.

"She's called Annabeth" said Alyssa.

"No one asked you _Alyssa"_ Lexi said with venom laced in her voice. Soon the teacher came in and Lexi sat at her seat...

The rest of the few weeks at school had been great. It had now been 2 months at school and 5 since _Percy_ left. None of these guys knew about him but I didn't care. Today was Saturday and Daniel had asked me on a date. Or more like a friendly invitation to the movies.

"Hey Annabeth!" Daniel said.

"Hey Daniel!"

"So shall we go, my lady" he mock bowed and I laughed.

"Lets go, good sir" In my time at school I had become great freinds with Alyssa and the others. The girls and I would hang out a lot but sometimes so would Daniel and I. Daniel was so different from Percy. He was less annoying, he listened to me when I talked about stuff and he liked architecture! He also had a huge house as his family was rich and it was the first Saturday of the Holidays. Daniel and I went to watch a movie and bought popcorn. We laughed a few times and had fun but eventually the movie ended. It was fun to act like a mortal. No stress from the godly world or anything. All I got was a few monsters that I took care of and I walked out unscathed and if anyone asked where I went I'd say to the bathroom or something. Me and Daniel walked outside and he then suprised me with a question.

"Annabethwouldyoubemygirlfreind?" He asked then blushed.

"Would you...be my...girlfriend?" He asked hesitantly as if expecting me to say no. My face instantly lit up.

"Yes, yes I will" I told him and he looked almost shocked but happy. He then leaned in to kiss me. As his lips met mine my mind went in overdrive.

 _Your supposed to be with Percy!_

 _He left you!_

 _Omg Daniels kissing me!_

 _Forget Daniel what about Percy?_

 _Forget him!_ Daniel pulled away and offered to walk me home but I waved it off and walked home alone.

The next day I went back to Camp for a while and told Chiron where I was going and left Malcolm with a letter for Percy. I then went back to San Francisco and Alyssa came around in her car as all of us were going to the beach.

"Hey Annie!"

"Don't call me Annie" I said. She just grinned.

"So Daniel eh?" She asked and I blushed.

"Yes" I squeaked and she laughed so I glared and she laughed more.

"Lets go then Annie" This time I just smiled and Alyssa and I drove towards the beach.

A week after Percy went on his quest

Now I was on my way back to Camp Half-Blood. Why? You ask well let's just say that _Daniel,_ the name left a bitter taste in my mouth, dumped me. I hated Daniel right now so I had come back to Camp to get away from him. Although I will miss Alyssa and the others. And the school it had an _amazing_ architecture program. And my Mom Athena had asked me to design a few things that other gods requested so I definitely had lots of homework. I walked through the borders of Camp and went to the beach ignoring the stares and some glares from the older campers and the minor gods' children including almost the whole Ares Cabin except for one Son Of Ares who looked like he couldn't care less and even some nymphs glared. I walked to the Poseidon Cabin and saw a raven haired boy sitting inside with his back to me. I walked up to him.

"Percy?" I asked and the boy turned around. I stepped back. This was _not_ Percy. He had no muscle his features were slightly different and his eyes looked crueler and mischievous.

"I'm not that Jackson coward" my eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

"James Son Of Poseidon"

"Right...and where's Percy?"

"On some quest probably trying to prove himself for once and not take credit for what others did." He smirked.

"What are you talking about? I went with Percy on all his quests and _saw_ him do all those things" I said rather harshly.

"Ah so your the Daughter Of Athena who dumped my brother." He said and I felt guilty.

"Well I'm glad you left him it made it way easier to get over half the camp to hate him." His smirk got bigger.

Camp hates him? I left the _James_ and went to find my old friends I saw Clarisse, Katie, Chris and all the other cabin councillors and a few minor gods' children and a few Ares and Athena Campers at the Arena.

"Clarisse!" I shouted but she glared and everyone looked at me and glared even Malcolm and a couple of my siblings.

"So you came back Chase?" Clarisse snarled. "After what you did to Prissy? You came back?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! You made him create a huge storm out of anger and grief and he almost destroyed Camp!" Katie shouted. Katie _never_ swears.

"And he was about to propose, he'd been away because mother sent him on a super hard quest." Malcolm said. Even he glared. _I hurt him?... oh no..._

I ran out crying and went to the beach to find it half destroyed and cried. I finally stopped crying and became determined with only one thought in mind.

 _I'm going to get my Seaweed Brain back..._

 **A/N Ooooh so Annabeth is back? How will this work out when or should I say...if Percy returns from his quest? Until I write the next chapters your gonna have to wait but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

3rd Person POV

Percy left Camp Half-Blood and was now tracking the army of monsters that escaped Tartarus. Percy was shown and given a way of tracking by Chiron and his father, he was taught to be observant but also because everyone: monsters, gods, mortals, all have water in their blood Percy can track it because the monster can leave traces. Although now Percy didn't know if what he was doing was right. The trace led to New York. _Weird_. He thought. _Oh well I guess I'll just follow..._ Percy walked through the streets of New York following the trace until a TV in a shop window caught his attention. A video of police trying to shoot a person who had murdered a kid but the bullets didn't work. Key word _trying._ Percy instantly knew this was the monster. In the corner of the TV he also saw where they were and he saw a dog just sat their waiting. _A dog?... Oh no..._ Percy made his way to where the monster or should I say where the _monsters_ were.

He saw that the one of the monsters, had changed appearance and was walking casually through the street. He decided he needed to lure her somewhere else. He brushed past the monsters with his head down so they wouldn't recognise him. Instantly the chihuahua caught his scent. The monsters began tailing Percy. Percy smirked. He went into a secluded alley and hid behind a bin. He saw the monsters follow and come into the alley. Percy stepped out from where he was hiding.

"Hello _Echidna_ and nice to see you too _chihuahua_ or should I say _Chimera."_ The. Chimera snarled and Echidna looked delighted.

"Look sonny soon you'll be feasting on the flesh of the Hero Of Olympus." And with that the Chimera charged and swiped at Percy. Percy jumped back and slashed at the paw that it used to swipe me. The Chimera then breathed fire and Percy tried to dodge but was caught by surprise however he wasn't afraid as he just stood there. And came out unscathed.

"H-how?" Echidna asked.

"I've had _lava_ throw on me and I'm a Son Of Poseidon with enhanced heat resistance a little fire won't hurt." Percy smirked. He then lunged at Echidna and slashed at her cutting a gash where her hip was. She was taken aback but soon composed herself and lashed out at Percy. He met her strike with his new sword SS. Faster than Echidna could see he quickly spun and slashed at her leg making her scream in agony and then stabbed her through her heart turning her into dust and sending her back to Tartarus. Percy was then tackled from behind by an angry Chimera who had knocked away Percy's sword and was too heavy for Percy to push off and I didn't help that the Chimera was stepping on his arms and legs. The Chimera snarled again and opened its mouth. _Damn does he ever brush his teeth? Even Mrs O'Leary has better breath._ He thought. The Chimera's head lowered until Percy managed to jerk his hand to his pocket where he pulled out riptide and as The Chimera was near his neck, no more than a couple inches, Percy uncapped it with one hand _which was hard,_ and stabbed the Chimera through its neck and severed its head. The Chimera burst into dust as he was sent back to where his mother was just sent to.

Percy POV

I stood up and rubbed my neck then took my sword SS out. I hated the name 'Silver Shine' it sounded too girly. _Can I change the name to something else such as Jason loves Nico?_ As soon as I thought about changing the name the writing on SS that said 'Silver Shine' changed to 'Jason loves Nico.' I grinned. _Ok what name... how about keep the SS initials but call it... Silver Slayer._ The sword shimmered and glowed like it did when Percy first picked it up and the writing on the sword changed to 'Silver Slayer.' _Cool._ After I dusted off the dust left from the Chimera and Echidna I walked back into the streets of New York and saw a little girl, she was being ushered into an alleyway. To the mortals the monster, and two other people who I'm guessing are actually mortal, looked like a mortal but I could see through the most clearly. The monster was a cyclops. I stalked quietly into the alleyway treading lightly and hid behind a bin to hear what was going on.

" _Finally_ you little bitch! You caused us enough trouble now so your going to have a _small_ punishment here and you'll have a bigger one at home." Hissed the mortal woman. The man next to her glared and nodded in agreement and so did the monster. The woman swung a bat that she had with her but was stopped by the monster.

"What are you doing?!" The woman screeched. The monster grinned and lashed out so I stepped out and killed the monster from behind.

"W-who are you?" The woman asked me fearfully as the little girl trembled in the corner. I finally got a good look at her. She had brown hair and blue eyes. _Daughter Of Hermes perhaps._ She had a bruise on her cheek and a few cuts and she was limping. This filled me with rage. I saw she was looking at me in curiosity, hope and fear.

"Hide little one you don't want to see or hear this." She leaped behind a bin and covered her ears.

I turned on the two mortals.

"Are you her parents?" I asked harshly.

"No aunt and uncle, now this is a family matter so _leave_." The man said. I shook my head and the man roared and lunged at me with a knife. I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm. A sickening _Crunch!_ Was heard. I then punched his face and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine even for Apollo. He doubled back in pain and I advanced picking him up by his throats and used all my strength to crush his neck. I snapped it and twisted it before it was crushed completely so the man could fell the pain. I turned to the woman. I don't hurt women but she hurt the girl and it made me mad. So I decided her death would be quick. I walked to the woman who looked at me in fear as she retreated until she was against the wall. I picked up the knife the man had and with one quick movement I swiftly slit her neck giving her a quick and painful death. I turned back to the little girl who saw me walking towards her and got scared as she backed away. I stopped and knelt down.

"Hello little one, I'm not here to hurt you. I promise." I said. She looked unsure and I made a surrendering gesture with my hand.

"How can I trust you?" She asked me quietly.

"I promise I want to help and I'm sorry you had an aunt and uncle like them."

"...can-can you tell me what that thing was? It always stayed with my aunt and uncle and me but it wasn't human. And whenever I brought it up to my aunt or uncle th-they beat me and s-said I was d-dumb and that monsters d-didn't exist." By now the girl was in tears. I walked forward and gave her a hug. She stiffened then hugged me back and cried. She let go finally and I stepped back.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Leilasia Bank and I'm 7" I chuckled knowing she was _definitely_ a daughter of Hermes I mean Bank as a last name and Leilasia is 'plunder' in Greek so her name means 'bank plunderer' fitting for someone like her.

"Percy Jackson" I said. "Leilasia is it ok if I call you Leila for short?" She nodded "ok Leila do you know your mother or father?" She shook her head.

"My mommy died when I was 5 and I never knew my daddy I was told he died." She said sadly. Right at that moment a symbol of Hermes' Cadeceus appeared above her head. Her eyes widened.

"What's that?" She asked. I smiled and said what Chiron normally does when someone is claimed.

"All hail Leilasia Bank, Daughter Of Hermes. God of Thieves, Messengers and Roads." I announced.

"Hermes?...God?!" She spluttered. I smiled and told her about how the gods existed and how they couldn't visit their children although they did love them and I told her she was Hermes' daughter and reassured her that of all the gods I've met Hermes seem to care about his children the most, I mean he always still had faith in Luke, and that he definitely loved her.

"He's the voice I heard giving me advice."

"Yup, see your father does care he just isn't allowed to see you but I bet if he could he would visit you and would take you to a nice family and would have killed your aunt and uncle long before I did." I told her. Just then a flash appeared. Hermes himself arrived. I bowed.

"Lord Hermes" I said and Leila looked wide eyed at her father. Hermes smiled at her then grinned at me and pretended to act like my mother.

"Now now Percy you do _not_ bow to me after everything you've done for Olympus and for letting Luke be known as a hero. Also I'm sorry about Callum I was... displeased at what he said." He the. Turned to Leila who looked scared and clutched my hand. I smiled and gently picked her up and walked over to Hermes.

"Leila meet your dad, Hermes." She still stayed with me and Hermes looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry my daughter Percy was right I _always_ loved you but I wasn't aloud to come and when your mother died and you had to live with your _extended family"_ He said with disgust, "I just wanted to toss them into Tartarus for how they treated you. I'm so so sorry for not being there for you but now that you know your a demigod. Maybe if you send letters... I could, ah take a route close to you and visit." He smirked a little knowing if Zeus found out he had an excuse. Leila had tears in her eyes but she launched herself at Hermes and hugged him.

"I really wanted to meet you daddy and yes I want you to visit." Hermes smiled and promised then turned to me.

"Percy could you take her to the hunt? She never was comfortable with men I watched over her and she only like you because you saved her and me because I'm her father but that's it so I would appreciate it if she went to the hunt rather than camp." I nodded and he said goodbye to me and Leila then kissed her cheek and flashed out.

"What's the hunt?" Leila asked.

"It's run by Artemis. Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Chastity, Virginity and Maidens. It's the safest place for girls where there are no men you have a family as the other hunters are your sisters and a good friend of mine is part of the hunt and they also get partial immortality so they don't age or get sick but can die from a fatal wound or poison or something like that but they have to swear off love and boys which is easy for them seeing as many hunters' stories are not nice." I explained she nodded and I realised she still had the cuts and bruises.

"Leila let me heal you." I told her and handed her some ambrosia. She stopped limping, her bruise faded and all her cuts went away.

"Wait who's your godly parent?" She asked.

"Poseidon, Son of Kronos, Titan of Time and Harvest, one of the Big Three. God of the Seas, Earthquakes and Horses." I told her. She nodded and I scooped her up. I bought her some food from a fast food place and she devoured it quickly.

"So Leila, time to go to the hunt." She beamed and jumped up and down in her seat and I laughed and picked her up and walked out to the streets and used my little tracking technique to locate the hunters. They were camped somewhere outside New York. I began walking in their direction with Leila on my shoulders.

 _Time to see the hunters...I hope they don't kill me..._

 **A/N and that a wrap. So most stories normally have it a daughter of Athena Apollo or Aphrodite but I thought, why not Hermes? And no when Percy gets their he will not become guardian of the hunt or taken to Olympus or anything but... how was this? I will write more about his quest in the next chapter but will he return to camp or not? And as I already said HE IS NOT BECOMING THE HUNTERS' GUARDIAN. But you will have to find out later so until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

3rd Person POV

Percy walked out of the city with Leila on my shoulders and into the woods. He scanned out my senses and used my little method of tracking to see where the hunters were. They were about 2 miles west. He began walking in their direction whilst telling Leila about the hunt and his friend Thalia who was the lieutenant, Percy told her Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and what she looked like. He also told her some stories including Thalia and his time together which made Leila giggle and Percy smile. As they neared the hunters camp they didn't realise that a lone hunter in the tree, who was keeping watch, saw them. The hunters name was Sofia, Daughter Of Athena, ironic seeing as her name meant Wisdom. She watched the pair with curiosity, she recognised the man straight away. Percy Jackson, Son Of Poseidon and Twice Hero Of Olympus who the hunters - grudgingly- respected. Some of them anyway but some such as Tanya and Phoebe hated him no matter what because he was male and Atlanta would be cold but she _did_ respect him. However she did _not_ recognise the young girl on Percy's shoulders. She had brown hair, quite wavy, and blue eyes with a look of mischief in them. _Hermes._ Sofia thought. Sofia darted through the trees silently back to Camp. When she got their she looked for Artemis. Sofia found her sitting with some of the other huntresses and the Alpha wolf beside her.

"My Lady!" Sofia called. Artemis, the wolf and the other five huntresses, Thalia, Phoebe, Atlanta, Tanya and Chloe turned to her.

"Yes Sofia?" Artemis asked.

"I saw Percy Jackson My Lady, walking through the forest towards Camp with a young girl on his shoulders." Artemis raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Perseus? Coming here?"

"Yes My Lady"

"My Lady can we _possibly_ prank him? He _is_ my cousin after all and he never IM'd me about how his proposal to Annabeth went." Thalia asked. At that Artemis' eyes went slightly darker and slightly more sadder and her smile faltered but it went unnoticed by the hunters. All the gods knew what happened to Percy after they had to flash him to Olympus when he caused a huge storm over his mother and step-fathers' death.

"I suppose a small prank won't hurt but remember he _is_ the Hero Of Olympus twice and mine thrice so make it _small_ especially when he has a young girl with him." Artemis told her to which Thalia grinned mischievously and went to get the other huntresses to get ready for the prank. Artemis then stood up.

"Well girls lets, ah, _greet_ Perseus shall we?" Artemis smiled as the hunters' eyes lit up.

Percy was stumbling through the forest not far from the hunt now. Leila was literally bouncing with excitement that she got off Percy's back and was practically bounding her way there with Percy following chuckling at her antics. Suddenly Percy was pulled into the air with a rope tied around his feat. Then he noticed something. The rope had a hung metal wire on it too. _Uh oh..._ was all Percy thought when a huge surge of electricity flowed through the wire and electrocuted Percy. And to make things worse a lightning bolt came and struck the rope making Percy fall into a ditch. He groaned. _Looks like they know I'm here._ He thought.

Percy POV

I detached the rest of the rope from my legs then climbed out of the ditch felling soar and my body screaming in pain. Leila came and asked if I was ok and I told her I was fine. Thalia loves seeing me in pain. Honestly I sometimes debate whether she's Tartarus' Daughter and not Zeus'.

"HEY!" Came the familiar voice of Thalia.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" He said mockingly. He saw Leila scramble behind his leg in fear when the rest of the hunters and Lady Artemis came into view. I bowed.

"Lady Artemis." I said.

"Rise Perseus I hate the bowing to be honest anyway and the Lady, like when everyone calls you Perseus, makes me feel old. But that point aside, why are you here?" Artemis asked.

"My La- Artemis I am sorry for intruding but Hermes asked I brought his daughter to the hunt when I found her in an alleyway with her aunt, uncle and a monster with cuts and bruises and she was limping." My fists clenched but Leila squeezed my hand and I calmed down as Artemis' eyes flared with anger of someone hurting a young maiden.

"Very well then, come little one and if I may ask, what is your name?" Artemis spoke softly to Leila as I gently steered her towards Artemis.

"Leilisia Banks My Lady" She said quietly. Artemis smiled and looked ready to face palm.

"Of course Hermes calls her 'Bank Plunderer' he loves pirates." Artemis sighed then smiled once again and she led Leila towards the Camp and the other huntresses followed suit. Except one. Thalia.

"Hey you never IM'd me about your proposal or the wedding. Speaking of which when is it? And tell Annabeth I'm the bridesmaid. But I am NOT wearing and fluffy pink Aphrodite stuff." She said excitedly. I looked down sadly and my teeth clenched.

"There isn't going to be a wedding." I stated emotionlessly.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed.

"W-when I went back to Camp, long-story-short she left a letter when I went to find her I read t at the beach she left me for a mortal and architecture and I destroyed the camps beach." I said sadly at first but when I got the 'long-story-short' I said it all with a stoic expression. I looked at Thalia who seemed to be raging. Just like her brother Jason, except with more ferocity, the winds had picked up and thunder boomed and lightning flashed and Thalia's whole body had lightning jumping across it although it seemed to be strongest at her hands where there was so much that her hand just flowed a brilliant blue-white light.

"Thalia! Calm Down!" I shouted. She noticed me and stopped the storm although lightning still jumped across her body. She looked like a machine going haywire about to explode with electricity jumping everywhere. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Perce" She said softly. I just nodded and pulled back giving her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Thals. Though I should go and plus I think you have a new recruit." I stated as I saw Leila skip over to us, she was beaming. Thalia turned around and smiled.

"Perccccyyyy! I joined at they said they would teach me archery and I get to learn how to hunt and stuff and they said I can meet the wolves who are kinda scary but when they came out they're soooo adorable." She said rather fast. I smiled,

"Well as long as you enjoy it here."

"Wait. Can I ever see you?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no this is for girls only but if the hunters ever come to Camp Half-Blood then you can see me." Her face dropped then brightened but dropped slightly when she realised she wouldn't be able to see me all the time. My heart clenched. I knelt down.

"You'll see me sometimes don't worry and you'll make freinds with everyone here including Thalia." I gestured to Thalia who smiled at Leila.

"Your the lieutenant? Daughter of Zeus?" She asked

"Yes and Yes" replied Thalia.

"Wait if your Zeus' Daughter doesn't that make my dad your sister? And you my...aunt?" Leila asked a bit cheekily. Thalia's eyes narrowed but held amusement and then she grinned.

"I like this one but please don't call me Aunt Thalia or anything." Me and Leila exchanged sky glances before bursting out,

"AUNT THALIA DO I HAVE ANY COUSINS? FROM YOU AND NICO PERHAPS?" I shouted rather loudly as Thalia glared at me

"Yay Auntie Thalia! I get to stay with you and the other huntresses!"Leila exclaimed. We both laughed when Thalia glared.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Kelp-Head. Next monster to chase." I laughed.

"See you Thals." And with that I walked away from the hunters' camp.

 _Who's next?..._

 **A/N Aaand that's a wrap new chapter is posted and I seriously don't know what to write in this AN It's just wasting your time why are you still reading this your wasting your life stop reading its pointless like the TV game show Aaand I'm done...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Percy POV 

I've been tracking down a horde of monsters for a few days now. You see after my little meet-and-greet with the hunters I started tracking down some more monsters. Because I can track monsters using my water abilities that means I can sense water. And the more water there is it's like an aura. The more water the more monsters and or it's just a super powerful monster. Anyway the 'aura' these monsters or monster - I can't tell if it's a lone monster that's powerful or if it's jus a bunch of monsters giving off an aura - gave off was _huge_. So I wanted to find them and get rid of them because that means there are less monsters. Currently I was in the middle of a forest Zeus knows where. I started traveling west as that was where I could sense the monsters 'aura' being strongest. I continued west until I came across a cliff. It was night and I couldn't see the bottom of the cliff.

Suddenly my water senses went crazy and I could feel a bunch of presences behind me as the hair on neck stood straight. I whipped around with SS and Riptide out to see the monsters I had been tracking behind me all armed and ready to fight. I almost wished I hadn't tracked these monsters. There were 7 Drakons, 2 Basilisks, 20 dracaenae, 17 telekhines, The Hydra, The Minotaur and my half-sister. Lamia a Daughter Of Poseidon who ate children and occasionally men seeing as she was a seducer.

"Hello _brother."_ Lamia smirked.

"You're Lamia? Pffft you don't look like much." I said trying to blind her by rage as I knew how skilled she was with her knives. Her smirk just turned into a sadistic grin. The grin of a maniac and someone who has a blood-lust.

"Well Percy Jackson lets see how skilled you are _brother_." And with that she charged with blinding speed and cut a small gash across my cheek. I growled and we began to exchange blows. I slashed at her left but she blocked it with one of her knives and slashed at me but I raised riptide and blocked her strike. Me and Lamia fought on and on until I aimed a kick at her midsection causing her to jump back then one dracaenae charged and I summer salted over her as she charged me with her spear and sliced her head off clean before quickly advancing on Lamia and when she got up I slashed at her her legs which she blocked then feinted a strike at her left before quickly stabbing in her right instead as she was tricked and caught off guard. She screamed in frustration and pointed at me.

All the monsters charged.

I ducked under a spear and stabbed a telekhine through the gut whilst I parried another sword then spun around at the same time bringing my other sword and decapitated three dracaenae. I realised I was being surrounded to I wrenched a spear out of a dracaenae's hands and stabbed her whilst throwing a knife. Yes I brought knives, I brought all my weapons including my swords, knives, two long daggers ands scythe. The knife hit a Basilisk in the eye and it screamed in pain. Or at least I think it screamed. It sounded more like gurgling but painful gurgling. I then ran and jumped on the Basilisks back and another Basilisk lunged at me with its mouth open but I jumped like I did with Ladon and let the Basilisk kill the other Basilisk. I then raised my swords and stabbed them into the Basilisks eyes twisting them as I pulled them out to make sure it died. As it fell I jumped back into the ground and called on water and caused a 7 foot wave to crash down on the monsters pushing a large amount of telekhines, dracaenae, The Hydra - _Thank Poseidon, -_ and 4 Drakons off the cliff into the abyss below. I sent the wave at the remaining few Drakons and froze them into spears of ice as I sent them at the Drakons killing them as they got skewered. The Minotaur then charged at me. _Ah Beef Boy came back for revenge for what? The third time?_

He raised his Omega axe and swung at me to which I side stepped and jumped over the axe before stabbing him in the side and he stopped and tumbled a bit. I then tore my way through a few more dracaenae and telekhines before I came across Beef Boy again. I was about to deliver the final blow but a knife blocked me and kicked me catching me off guard. As I stumbled back Lamia came forward and cut a gash, not too deep to be fatal but fairly deep in my torso. I was on the edge of the cliff by now. She disarmed me and my swords fell into the abyss. She put one of her knives at my neck. _I can't even pull out my scythe or my own knives!_ Lamia then laughed cruelly before saying,

"I would _love_ to kill you right now Percy Jackson but why keep you to myself when the rest of the party can too." She said looking towards the edge of the cliff. I didn't realise what she meant until it was too late. In one swift movement she pushed me backwards and kicked me. Off the edge of the cliff. I expected to hit the ground and basically go _SPLAT!_ But it never came. And that's when I realised why I couldn't see the bottom of the cliff. It wasn't to do with it being night time and too dark to see. It was because the cliff, the _abyss,_ really was _the_ abyss.

I was falling into Tartarus.

 **A/N Ooh Perce is falling into Tartarsauce what's gonna happen down there? By the way I read over my own story and realised there were quite a few spelling mistake and random capitals, I'm sorry but I hate autocorrect it just makes it all wrong I mean it's supposed to _correct_ not make it wrong.**

 **Anyway that was Chapter 12 and I will update soon but until then,**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Percy POV

I don't know how long I've been falling. It seemed like hours, heck weeks I've been falling yet seconds ago I was just fighting Lamia. As I fell deeper and deeper into the pit my minded went on overdrive.

 _I'm falling...Into hell...Why? Why me?...I hate the stupid fates...what about dad? And those who still like me? What about the Romans and the rest of the seven?...will I get out alive?...Nope I'm doomed..._

And the main thought,

 _IM FALLING INTO FREAKING HELL!_

I fell further and further or is it deeper and deeper? Oh well I don't know but soon, or later? I can't tell how much time passes, I saw a river below me. It's one of the five rivers of the Underworld. Of all of them I hope it's Cocytus as 1. I do NOT want to lose my memory.

2\. I don't want another bath in the Styx. 3. I don't want to land in fire. And 4. I don't feel like taking a dip in the river Acheron. I kept descending until I tried to see if I could will the water to catch me or slow my fall, it worked. I felt the familiar tug in my gut and I willed the water to shoot up like a geyser and catch me then slowly put me on the banks of the river. I looked towards the river and saw that this river didn't have liquid fire so that rules out the Phlegethon.

I heard voices coming towards me and dived behind a boulder to listen.

"Are you sure he's around here?" Came a feminine voice.

"Certainly this is _my_ domain after all." _It's his domain..._ _Uh oh..._ This is the domain of Tartarus so right outside must be Tartarus himself!

"Even I can tell darkness is my domain and I believe that he is hiding in the dark right now behind that boulder." I shivered. Darkness? The voice was a males so that must mean Erebus is here. _I'm dead..._ I tried to not panic as the feminine voice called my name.

"Come out Perseus Jackson you have nothing to fear and we do not intend to hurt you." Came the soft feminine voice again. The voice seemed powerful, but sincere and kind. Almost motherly. Like Hestia's voice.

I stepped out anyway seeing as they knew I was here and came face to face with the three people. Or more like two immortal, _P_ _rimordial_ deites and another woman who radiated as much power as them that she must be a primordial too. They stared at me as I stared at them before the one with eyes that had black fire in them grinned.

"Hello Percy welcome to my pit, I'm Tartarus." Said the same man with black fiery eyes. He radiated more fear and death than Hades. This was not how I thought Tartarus, the primordial god, would be like. I thought he would come and sneer at me or kill me straight away but grinning and introducing himself and welcoming me? The woman with eyes like midnight and twinkling pupils then introduced herself.

"Hello Percy I guess seeing as my brother Tartarus introduced himself so will I. I am Nyx Primordial Goddess Of Night. And the dolt here who's just been staring is my husband Erebus, Primordial God Of Darkness." She said elbowing the man with eyes that looked like darkness. He stopped staring and smiled at me and I was about to bow to them but Erebus stopped me.

"Please, please don't bow. Us Primordials hate the bowing." Erebus said and instead just shook my hand whilst I stood there dumbstruck.

"Are you going to kill me?" I blurted out. Hey you can't blame me I don't know for sure but these guys are _assumed_ to be bad guys. Instead of smirking or anything creepy like that they laughed. But not a cruel cold-hearted laugh that said 'Yes! I will kill you!' It was just a normal laugh as though they found it funny.

"Kill you? No we are not. We're not as bad as people say. It's complicated but just like how the Olympians have Greek and Roman aspects us Primordials have... good and bad aspects. In Tartarus the bad side of Tartarus is always letting monsters escape but how do you think the monsters or the Giants never reform straight away? The Giants are Tartarus' sons and the monsters go after half-bloods. That's because Tartarus' good side doesn't allow it. But sometimes even Tartarus can be over powered and beaten that the Giants or Titans could reform that's why they did come back in the Titan and Giant Wars." Explained Nyx as Tartarus ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Well I'll admit one thing even my bad aspect has respect for you Percy and he respects _no one_." Tartarus said.

"Anyway the real reason we're here is because we know the fates still have plans for you-" at this MY face fell. Not literally of course. "But we want to help. Actually we _have_ to help seeing as yes there is a new threat and we don't know who it is only Chaos does and he said that we must fight alongside the Olympians or else even us would fade into oblivion."

Erebus said frowning slightly as he pondered over who could have the power to do that.

"So...couldn't you tell the Olympians this and why do you need me? I get it there's a war but why?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"To train you. This new threat the fates only placed you here but once this new threat comes even they won't have control over fate and who knows what'll happen because the fates aren't in control so they brought you here when they informed father and everyone agreed to train you so you can help us face this threat." Explained Nyx. A black portal opened up and Tartarus went through it and so did Nyx.

"C'mon Percy lets go." He said.

"Wait what about Camp? My freinds? My brother and sister, Triton and Evadne? What about my father?" I asked. Erebus looked at me.

"You'll see them soon. After your training. Don't worry you'll return." He assured me. I stepped through the portal and saw we were in a large room. It was rectangular with a polished onyx black marble floor and black walls with paintings depicting death and torture and people screaming in agony. At the end of the room was a black throne. This must be Tartarus' throne room seeing as there are painting of death and torture everywhere. In a flash of black light Tartarus arrived.

"Ah hello Percy. Nyx is coming shortly and the other Primordials so we can give you our blessings." My eyes almost bugged out. _Blessings?!_ Soon in there own fancy way like they did last time in my dream, except Nyx arrived in a swirl of shadows, they arrived.

"Perseus Jackson." I looked up to see the same man with eyes like supernovas and black hair with olive skin. "I am Chaos, the first being, Creator Of The Universe, Primordial Of The Void and these are the others of the Primordial Council." I looked around to see all the Primordials smiling or grinning.

"Now I know Tartarus, Erebus and Nyx told you why you were here so let's start shall we?" And with that the Primordial who looked like Gandalf stepped forward.

"I am Chronos, Primordial God Of Time and I bless you with the power of Time." He said and blasted me with a golden light. Next came the two blondes who's eyes looked like the sky but shone like light and had smiled that would make Apollo jealous.

"I am Aether and this is Hemera, our domains are linked and our blessings the same so I shall make you stronger at day and the power to create and blinding light to blind enemies or to just escape." Aether said before blasting me with pure light. Hermes raised her palm at me too.

"Like my husband said we share domains and give the same blessings so I shall not give you my blessing but instead give you the power to heal and to use fire" And she too blasted me with light. Next came the girl with blonde hair and sea-green eyes. I assumed this was Thalassa.

"I am Thalassa, Primordial Goddess Of The Sea and Water and seeing as your are Poseidon's Son I shall raise your power even more to the level of Poseidon himself." Next came the man with brown hair.

"I am Pontus, Primordial God Of Water and The Sea and I bless you with the power to turn into water itself or travel by vapor." Next came the guy with lightning eyes who was grinning like crazy.

"Hey Percy I'm Ouranos, Primordial God Of The Sky."

At this everyone rolled their eyes. "I will bless you so you can control the winds and lightning." And he blasted me with a sky blue light. Next came the good-looking guy from Aphrodites throne.

"Sup I'm Eros." Everyone rolled their eyes again except Ouranos, "and I bless you with...good looks."

I didn't even realise what he said from the other blessings until he blasted me. I do NOT want to go back one day and look like an Aphrodite child.

My black hair stayed messy but it was getting shaggy and it looks like he gave me a hair cut, my muscles got slightly bigger but not to big. My jaw and my other features seemed sharp and defined and my sea green eyes shone brighter and glittered. Next came Nyx.

"Hello again Percy, you already know who I am, Nyx Primordial Of Night blah blah blah so I give you the blessing so just like at day your also stronger at night." And she blasted me with a dark light. Next was Erebus.

"Do I have to? Fine I'm Erebus Primordial God Of Darkness blah blah blah I bless you with the ability to control shadows and shadow travel." Next was Tartarus.

"Well you know who I am so I bless you...you can enter my domain freely and will not be hurt or harmed at all. The monsters will listen to you down their but be warmed up on Earth they aren't in my domain so they aren't under my control and you'll still have to fight them." My eyes almost bugged out. Again. That's like a get-out-of-jail card in monopoly. Finally it was Chaos' turn.

"Perseus or Percy whichever you prefer I am Chaos, Primordial God Of The Void and Creator Of The Universe. I bless you with enhanced senses like a hunter, speed and grace like a hunter, to be stealthy like Hermes. And I also want to ask you something Percy." He said and I nodded whilst the council looked at him strangely. "Would you become my Champion and Heir?" At this I was stunned and so were the others.

"Y-your Champion and H-Heir?!" I spluttered. He nodded.

"Um sure, er yes, I would be honoured to Lord Chaos." Chaos grinned.

"Good and dont call me 'Lord' just Chaos." He said.

"Same goes for all of us. You can call us by our names or nicknames." Said Ouranos with a sly smile.

"Ok. I won't call you 'Lord' or 'Lady' but nicknames? All I know are ones for Chronos and Tartarus." I said smiling slightly whilst the council looked amused.

"Ooh what are they?" Ouranos said practically jumping up and down.

"For Tartarus, Tartar-sauce" Tartarus frowned but looked amused except when he noticed zeros and Ouranos snickering he glared at them.

"And for Chronos, no offence but you look like Gandalf." This time all of them were snickering and even Chronos was chuckling whilst Eros and Ouranos were plainly laughing.

"Well Percy" Chaos said drawing my attention. "I think you'll be coming with me now." I nodded and the rest of the Council flashed out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my planet, Clyverra, it's time you met some new, or should I say _old_ freinds." He looked at me with a sly smile and I looked confused. I shrugged and went through the portal he opened up anyway and gasped.

Stood there waiting as if they knew I was coming - they probably did - were my old freinds and people I...knew.

"Zoe? Bianca? Beckendorf? Silena? Michael? Lee? Luke? Ethan?"

 **A/N aaand that's that no I wasn't going to make him be tortured in Tartarus but I did want to include Primordials and I figured this was the best way to do it. Anyway what will Percy do with Luke and Ethan? Is there anyone else he'll meet and hate? And what is he doing on another planet?**

 **Until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Percy POV

To say I was suprised was an understatement.

"H-how are you guys here?" I asked them in disbelief.

"Chaos brought us here and gave us a chance to join his army. Plus me and Ethan wanted to redeem ourselves." Luke said looking down in shame.

"Luke you've already redeemed yourself to me, you too Ethan. I get it you were both abandoned and Ethan you wanted respect for your parents and I think that by joining because you realised your mistakes, you've redeemed yourselves." At that Luke looked up grinning and Ethan smiled. They both came forward and hugged me.

"That means a lot coming from you Perce thanks." Ethan said. He then looked at Chaos. "Can we show him around The City?" Chaos chuckled and nodded.

Before we could leave though a sharp but amused voice called,

"Excuse me _boy_ but what about us?" Zoe Nightshade said smiling slightly looking rather amused. I then came forward and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you to Zoe" I said. Soon the other came forward and I gave each of them a hug.

"So... how've you guys been?" I asked them and they shook their heads but smiled.

"It's been awesome up here I got a super cool bow and so did Michael and Silena is now the Daughter Of Aphrodite you do _not_ want to mess with, Beck got a huge hammer and loves forging, Luke and Ethan got new swords and shields, Zoe got new knives and a bow but also a sword for close combat and-" I cut Lee off.

"So you all got new weapons?" They nodded and Lee pouted. "Can I see them?" I asked. They nodded.

Beck twisted the knob on a watch on his wrist and I turned into a huge pure black hammer with a silver handle. Silena now had a bunch of black throwing knives and a sword that was pure black and like Beck's had a silver handle. Bianca now had a new bow that was black but like SS had the same silver pattern on the bow and the string looked to be made of liquid silver she also had two hunting knives, two daggers and five throwing knives. Zoe had the same bow as Bianca and knives like Bianca's but she had a sword that matched SS but the blade was black with silver designs. Lee had a bow like Zoe's and Bianca's but it had gold instead of silver and he now had two short swords that were black but with a gold handle and gold designs on the blade and it glowed a bit. Michael had the same as Lee. Ethan had a pitch black sword but on the handle was the symbol of Nemesis, his mother. Luke had a black sword too but the handle spread out like wings and they were silver and he had a scythe. I raised an eyebrow at the scythe.

"Scythe?" I asked. He blushed a bit.

"Well after the Titan War and when I saw how Kronos could wield one I figured I wanted to learn how to use a scythe too." He explained. I grinned.

"Wait is that all of your weapons because they look cool." I asked.

"Well all of our swords can split into two identical swords for duel-wielding and me and Ethan also have long ranged weapons because Ethan isn't that bad with a bow and I use knives and Beck has his hammer that he can throw and a sword and that's it." Luke said.

"Now can we show him around?" Silena said. Chaos nodded and Silena squealed. I guess she still hadn't changed much. Then next thing I knew she grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards a huge city in the distance. It looked a lot like New York but more... futuristic. The others began running behind us to keep up when Silena stopped and whistled loudly. It stayed silent for 10 seconds before a loud _ROAR!_ Was heard. I saw the others looking up and so did I, and I gasped. In the air, flying, was a _huge_ pitch black dragon with large leathery wings and black eyes.

I stared dumbfounded until Bianca spoke up.

"That's Nyx's dragon, The Dragon Of Night. She lets us borrow it for transport sometimes plus. He looks scary but he's a huge softy." Bianca said. The dragon suddenly swooped down and landed infront of us and Beck went up to it and petted its head.

"Well come on Perce, unless you'd rather walk?" He said and Lee, Michael and Luke snickered whilst Bianca Zoe and Silena slapped them upside their heads. They all yelped but shut up. I approached the dragon hesitantly and it's head turned to look at me. The dragon sniffed then turned to Beck and Beck moved out of the way as the dragon blew fire.

"That means he likes you." Beck said. Luke hopped on the dragon and so did Ethan and Lee and Michael and after them I _hesitantly_ got on but the dragon didn't seem to mind. After all the others got on with Silena at the front because she knew how to fly the dragon the dragon started running. It spread its wings and then began flying. I was awed at the city from this point of view as the dragon went up and up and towards the city as we carried on flying. When we got to the city the dragon looped around buildings, went higher than any of the buildings and Luke managed to get it to dive-bomb those on the road whilst the people looked up as if this was normal. The dragon flew through the city until we got to an area with a huge tall building and it had many mansions around it.

The dragon landed in the middle of what looked like a military base. People began gathering around the dragon as we got off.

"Welcome Percy to Guardian's Of The Galaxy" Michael said only to be slapped by Zoe.

"This is not that stupid movie." She said.

"But I loved that movie!" He replied indignantly. Beck shook his head and clapped me on the back.

"Welcome Perce to Chaos' Army." Beck said. I probably had a funny look on my face because they started laughing and the people who had gathered around were whispering. Beck started to walk towards the huge tall building as the people parted and got out of his way the others followed and beckoned me to follow. I quickly jogged to catch up and noticed the people in the crowd looking at me with curiosity. We kept walking towards the building until a man with rain black hair, tan skin and sea green eyes stepped out. _Sea green eyes..._

Who's this?" He said looking at me while he glared at Beck but Luke, Ethan, Michael, Lee, Beck, Silena, Bianca glared back but Zoe seemed to be itching to grab her bow.

"This is Percy Jackson Son Of Poseidon _, Colonel."_ Beck spat. _Jeez they must hate eachother..._ The man looked at me then came forwards towards me.

"Hello brother I'm a fellow Son Of Poseidon." He said.

I shook his hand.

"Percy Jackson and who are you?" I asked.

"Orion" He replied. At that I remembered the myth. Orion raped a maiden and Apollo tricked Artemis into shooting him because he raped a huntress but Artemis thought he was a good man. _That's why Zoe hates him and all the others._ At that I didn't let go of his hand. Instead I began crushing it as he gritted his teeth a winced in pain.

"So your my bastard of a half-brother who was a rapist?" I said and he seemed to get angry.

"Watch it boy I'm the Colonel the only ones who have higher authority are Chaos, The Primordials and The Guardians and Assassins. Which you aren't one of them so be _very_ careful." He shook my hand off of his and glared at me but I gave him my glare I learned from Lupa and was satisfied when he flinched.

"Oh don't worry I'll be _very_ careful _Colonel."_ I said and he seemed to pale slightly. Another man came out of the crowd then and went to Orion.

"Enough Orion go back to your duties, that includes all of you too." He said to the crowd as they slowly dispersed except for another blonde haired and electric blue eyed man and a woman who he had his arm around. The man who told Orion to go away had black hair too, and when he turned I realised he had sea green eyes. _Another half-brother of mine..._ The man walked up to me whilst giving Beck and the others hugs.

"Hello brother, don't mind Orion he's an ass. Anyway my name is Theseus." He said and my jaw dropped. This was the guy who used Ariadne's string to travel through the labyrinth and killed The Minotaur.

"Percy Jackson" I said shaking his hand.

"The famous Percy Jackson who Beck, Luke and Ethan never shut up about." He grinned whilst said boys pouted and Lee and Michael snickered. "That goes for you too Lee and Michael." He said and this time the girls laughed and I grinned too. Theseus called over the blonde man and the lady.

"Perseus this is Perseus." Silena said smiling slyly as the others snickered knowing I hated my full name.

"Um hi?" Was all I said. And Perseus chuckled.

"Hello cousin I'm Perseus Son Of Zeus whilst your Perseus or Percy Son Of Poseidon." He said.

"Let me guess your Andromeda?" I asked the lady and she nodded and smiled.

"Correct" She said. I turned to the others.

"Are all the heros from the myths and stuff here?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Bianca said.

"Then why is _Orion_ here." I asked.

"Because Chaos seems to believe in second chances. Luke and Ethan have redeemed themselves anyway and they had a reason for what they did but I don't get why Orion is here. If anything he should be in Tartarus." Said Zoe who said Orion as if it was the worst insult.

"Well lets go inside then." Bianca said. The others kept walking and Theseus, Perseus and Andromeda tagged along. We entered the huge building as they led me down many long corridors until we got to a door that was black but had pictures of galaxies, planets, stars and the whole universe on it.

"This is Chaos' office you go in we have our training to get back to." And with that they left. I turned to the door and knocked. A voice inside said 'enter' and I opened the door being very wary of the knob that looked like a sun. I stepped in and closed the door behind me and saw I was in a large room where the walls, floor and the ceiling looked like the universe as if I was in space. Ok I am in space but you know what I mean. There was a desk and other prices of furniture in the room. At the desk sitting there was Chaos. I bowed.

"No need to bow Percy I hate it anyway." He said as he got up and came around the desk and leaned on it facing me. He pulled out what looked like a phone.

"Hello? Yes, can you send the Guardians down here please?" Chaos asked. He then put the phone away and looked at me. "Don't worry we just need to wait until the Guardians get here." As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Chaos said.

6 people came in.

The first guy had brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 6 ft tall. He was muscular and handsome and was wearing a black shirt, black leather jeans and black Adidas. He had a smile on his face and looked like the joker type of guy.

The girl next to him had black hair and hazel eyes. She was around 5'8 and looked athletic. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt and she had a cream coloured leather jacket that she held under her arm. She look at me curiously. As if studying me.

Another girl stood next to her. She had brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes. She was around 5'8 and was athletic. She wore black jeans and a midnight blue shirt and a black leather jacket. She wore black Nikes and smiled slightly but looked mischievous.

Next to her was another boy. He was tall, around 6'3 and had black hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and athletic and handsome too and wore blue jeans, a white shirt with the Star Wars logo on it except it said 'Stop Wars' and had white Yeezys on. He seemed laid back.

Next to him was another girl. She had grey jeans on and a silver-grey shirt. She had black hair too and black eyes and was slightly pale. She had a bored expression although her eyes gave away she was interested and curious.

The last boy had salt and pepper hair and sky blue eyes. He was around 6'2 and was handsome, muscular and looked athletic. He wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt and black Adidas. He had a laid back look but seemed interested.

"Percy these are the 6 of the 7 Guardians." Chaos said. They all either said 'Hey' or 'Hi'. "Guardians this is Percy Jackson and yes he's _the_ Percy Jackson and he's here to join our army." Chaos started whilst the other looked slightly excited. I said something smart like,

"Um Hi" They chuckled,

"Now Percy this is Jordan," He said pointing at the guy with brown hair and brown eyes who waved and smiled. "That is Ally." The girl with black hair and hazel eyes smiled too. "She is Lillian," The girl with brown hair and blue eyes waved. "That is Aaron." Aaron waved. "That is Maya." She smiled slightly. "And that is Daniel." Chaos finished.

"Now I'm sure you all want Percy to join your groups." At this they all nodded. "But he won't join your groups." At this they looked downcast and confused.

"Is he joining the Assassins or the first group?" Ally asked.

"No. As you know there are supposed to be 7 Guardians for the 7 eldest Primordials. One for Chronos, one for Ouranos, one would be for Gaea but she's asleep so we have Aaron for Pontus, one for Erebus, one for Tartarus, one for Nyx and one for me, although I don't have one." They all nodded.

"I want Percy to be Champion and Heir and to be the first Guardian." Chaos said. They all stared at him dumbfounded except for Maya and Aaron who smirked and Daniel looked annoyed.

"I knew it! Pay up Daniel." Aaron said. Daniel grumbled but tossed him a bag. _They made bets?..._

Ally came over and smacked Aaron.

"Really? You bet on this?" She said.

"...Yes..." He said and we all laughed.

"Well Percy come here." Chaos said and I stepped forward. "I, Chaos Creator Of The Universe give you, Percy Jackson Son Of Poseidon my blessing and make you my Champion and Heir and the first Guardian of Chaos' army." I glowed a black light before it diminished. I realised I looked the same except I was wearing black Adidas with black jeans, a tight black v-neck shirt and I had a black leather jacket in my arm.

"Wait what do you mean first Guardian?" I asked.

"My army is kind of complicated." Chaos said.

"That's an understatement" Maya muttered.

"My army is split into 7 groups. Each group has a guardian who is a Champion of one of the 7 eldest Primordials, excluding Gaea, or has there blessing. Each group also has a General seeing as the Guardian are busy sometimes so the General leads the group. If _all_ the Guardians are busy then the whole army is led by the Colonel. The Assassins are part of the army but only listen to me or sometimes the Guardians but that's only because they're freinds. You see the first group which is supposed to be led by someone with my blessing never had a Guardian, until now." My eyes widened at that. "Being my Champion and Heir and having my blessing means that your the most powerful of the Guardians and the first group is the most powerful too. Also I want you to join the Assassins as they kind of tag along with the first group on their missions if they don't have any and they don't have a leader either." Chaos explained and when he finished I was dumbfounded.

"The Assassin Of Chaos. Sounds cool." Jordan said.

"Well it's almost time for dinner and I want to introduce Percy to the army. Plus we all know that their reactions will be hilarious." Chaos said as he led us out the door and us Guardians followed suit. Again I was led down many huge corridors until Chaos pushed open a large door and we stepped inside a room with tables and couches everywhere where people were eating and talking and laughing. When Chaos and the Guardians entered they became quiet. The Guardians took their seats as Chaos led me up to the same table they were sat at and stopped me at a chair which was at Chaos' right in the middle of the table. The Primordials sat at the left whilst the Guardians were sat at the right and a few other people who I'm guessing are the Generals seeing as _Orion_ is there too. Chaos stood and addressed the crowd who looked at me curiously except for my freinds, Theseus, Perseus and Andromeda who I saw grinning at me.

"Army, may I introduce the newest first Guardian who is also going to lead the Assassins. He is my Champion and Heir and don't worry, he isn't an egoistic, arrogant, pompous brat." He earned a few chuckles at that.

"May I introduce Percy Jackson Son Of Poseidon the twice Hero Of Olympus and many other titles as the first Guardian."

 **A/N and damn that's a long one. For me anyway but yeah Percy is now apart of the army and is an Assassin because I thought it would be cool deal with it and yes I'm adding all the other heros from the myths like Theseus and Perseus and I'm adding the Asshole Orion for some fun but until next time...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

3rd Person POV

When Chaos introduced Percy he gestured to Percy that he sit next to him and both Chaos and Percy seated. Everyone else in the army just stared at Percy whilst Percy's freinds - which includes Theseus, Perseus and Andromeda - were holding back snickers and laughs and Orion was fuming. After about a minute of silence and staring at Percy the crowd erupted into shouts.

"NO WAY! YOUR _THE_ PERCY JACKSON?!"

"WAIT I THOUGHT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND CALLED ANNABETH WHAT ABOUT HER?!" That one Percy flinched at.

"CHAOS FINALLY GOT A FIRST GUARDIAN AND HE TURNS OUT TO BE THE LEGENDARY PERCY JACKSON NO WAY I DONT BELIEVE ITS HIM!" Someone in the crowd shouted and soon almost everyone wanted Percy to prove who he is. Chaos frowned but Percy went and stood up and walked into to the front of the table he sat at and looked at the crowd.

"Chaos just told you I am Percy Jackson and if you don't believe him then how do you want me to prove it to you? I can control water for one." He made all the water in there glasses go towards himself. "And it's Chaos. How can you _not_ believe him?" Percy asked and everyone was silent at that whilst Percy's friends burst out laughing. Everyone looked at them.

"Y-you know you could've asked us. W-we're Percy's freinds anyway." Said Lee between laughs. Percy saw the crowd nodding in agreement as they came to the conclusion that he was Percy Jackson so he sat back down. As soon as he did everyone else continued eating.

"Chaos? No offence or anything but why is _Orion_ part of the army?" Percy asked. Chaos sighed.

"It was a rule I made millennia ago and the rest of the Primordials at the time had agreed, that anyone who was put into Ouranos' Realm then they could join the army. That's why Zoe Nightshade and Orion are here no matter how much even _I_ despise Orion." Chaos told Percy. Percy just nodded and went back to his food. During dinner Jordan struck up a conversation wanting to get to know Percy better and soon all the Guardians were laughing and talking along with the Generals rather than eating. Soon they had all finished and the Guardians all went back to their mansions - Percy found out all the huge mansions outside were for the Guardians and the Assassins - and the rest of the army followed suit. Percy didn't know where to go and Chaos told Theseus and Beck to show him to where his mansion was.

"C'mon Perce you've got your own mansion which the Assassins also stay in so you'll get to meet them." Beck said. Percy followed Theseus and Beck through many corridors again until they came into what looked like a huge entrance hall with a 10ft door. Theseus opened to door and Percy, Beck and Theseus stepped out side. Outside was huge. There was a huge path that split into several other paths to huge mansions that made Beverley Hills look cheap. Percy followed Beck and Theseus. He walked along the left pathway until he came across a huge mansion. The mansion almost looked like a temple. The walls and roof were black with pictures of galaxies, stars, planets, asteroids, etc. There were sea green columns and steps that led up to the door. The garden was huge with many weird and wild plants. Theseus walked across the garden and Beckendorf and Percy followed.

Theseus knocked on the door and a girl who was dressed in all black and had black hair, blue eyes and olive skin opened the door.

"Hey Theta this is Percy Jackson he's the first Guardian and your new leader." Theseus said whilst Theta nodded and let them in. The interior of the house caught Percy's breath. He had walked into what seemed to be the living room. To his left was a huge brown couch and a matching chair all around a 60 inch TV and a coffee table. A few other people were sat on the couch. To his left seemed to be a study room with bookshelves and a large oak desk and a black leather chair. Looking back at the living room Percy realised behind the couch there was another desk with a chair with a computer on it.

Theta led them into the living room.

"Guys we finally have a leader and a first Guardian." She said and the other people on the couch looked at Percy.

Percy POV

"Um Hi?" I said and almost face palmed. The Assassins smiled and some grinned.

"Hello Percy I'm taking it your _the_ Percy Jackson Son Of Poseidon anyway you've already met Theta and I'm Jack." Said a red-head with a couple freckles and brown eyes.

"I'm Dare." Said a girl with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Seamus" Said a guy with an English accent. He had dark hair and black eyes.

"Zak" said another guy with blonde curly hair and electric blue eyes.

"Sarah" A girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes said.

After they introduced themselves Theseus and Beck stayed for small talk before going back to wherever the heck they stay and I was left alone with The Assassins. I noticed some things about them almost instantly. Sarah was just sat on the couch, but I could tell she's tough and someone you don't want to mess with, she had a knives in her hand and was throwing it up into the air and catching it again like a ball. Zak seemed to have a tablet and was doing some sort of school/math work and I could tell he was the smart one when he switched from his work to a notepad on the tablet and he started devising battle plans. Seamus seemed laid back as he just watched TV completely unfazed that Sarah was next to him throwing a knife up in the air that if she didn't catch it could go through his head. Dare was smirking as she walked behind Seamus and put whip cream on his hair. I'm guessing she's a prankster. Jack was sat with Seamus and also seemed laid back as he watched TV with Theta in his lap. _They're a couple._ I sat down too although it was kind of weird they knew eachother but I didn't know them.

"So Percy. How did you join Chaos' Army I thought you'd stick around Camp Half-Blood incase Olympus needs a hero again." Said Jack smiling a bit. They all looked at me to tell them how I got into the army.

"Well is started after the Giant War when I asked Athena if I could marry my, now ex-girlfriend and she told me to complete a task. I trained for months before doing the task but I wasn't aloud to contact _her_ or anything. When I got back to Camp I found out she wrote a letter saying she dumped me for a mortal and architecture. I kind of destroyed the beach and also I had an egoistic brother who I hated come to Camp. Then there was an incident with an Apollo girl who was new where the water wrapped around her when she was getting attacked by a monster in the woods and I killed it and willed the water to go away but she thought I had made the water bind her. It wasn't me-"

Zak cut me off.

"Dare don't you _dare_ sing Shaggy's 'It wasn't me' I hate that song." Dare grinned instead.

"Thanks for reminding me Zak" Zak groaned.

" _Honey came in and she caught me red-handed,_

 _creeping with the girl next door."_ Zak grabbed a pillow and shoved his head into it whilst Seamus said. 'It wasn't me!'

" _Picture this we were both butt-naked,_

 _banging on the bathroom floor-"_ Dare sang until I cut her off.

" _Anyway_ as I was saying the water thing was _not_ me but half the Campers she told thought it was me so most of Camp hates me. Then I was sent on a quest to kill some monsters but I came across so many and Lamia, and I fell into Tartarus then Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus found me and brought me to the Primordials who brought me here." I finished and they stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Theta shook her head.

"It's just, people in Chaos' Army have either died, been betrayed, or were just lost and yours story is similar to all those who have been betrayed except they didn't fall into Tartarus." Theta said and I nodded.

The rest of the night was just me and The Assassins getting to know eachother and having fun with the occasional prank from Dare that made Zak run after her whilst we all laughed. I found out that Dare was a Daughter Of Apollo but loved pranks. Theta is a Daughter Of Zeus. Jack was a legacy of some Titan. Seamus was a Son Of Erebus. Zak was a Legacy Of Athena and a Son Of Ouranos. And Sarah was a Daughter Of Aphrodite but a Legacy Of Ares. I asked them about their scent seeing as some are children of Primordials and Jack is a Legacy Of A Titan but they told me their scent was hidden by the Primordials and in the Army you get partial immortality so some of these guys are super old and were taken in by their godly parent before the Olympians could find out.

After about another hour we were all super tired and Jack showed me upstairs to a huge room with a

King-Sized bed and a 50 inch TV hung up on the wall opposite it. The walls were blue and the carpet was sea green although the ceiling looked as if I was looking into space. There was another door leading to a bathroom and a wardrobe on one side of the room.

There was a desk to the right of my bed about 5 feet away and next to the desk was a large window with a seat so I could sit at the window. Jack said goodnight and headed to his room whilst I flopped onto my bed.

 _This is going to be awesome._

 **A/N Annddd that's What happened when Percy arrived and he got to meet all The Assassins and stuff the next chapter will be his first day but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Percy POV

I woke up and rolled onto my side and saw the small clock on my desk. 7:30 AM. Great. I got up and rubbed my eyes and yawned and changed into some black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. I went to the door that led to the bathroom and stepped in. It was pretty big. A huge shower and a jacuzzi sized bath were to my right. A toilet and a sink to my left and a place to hang my towels along with a cabinet to put tooth-paste and other things above the sink. I rushed my teeth and _tried_ to tame my hair. It's always messy.

I walked out of the bathroom and my bedroom and saw Dare and Zak walking down the stairs.

"Morning." I said to them and they turned when they heard my voice.

"Morning Commander/General/Guardian" Dare said and saluted whilst Zak rolled his eyes.

"Morning Percy." Said Zak. We walked down to the kitchen to see Theta and Jake and Sarah making eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, pancakes and all sorts of other stuff you eat for breakfast. The kitchen was one of the rooms I hadn't seen before. It was large - like almost every room here - with white drawers and cabinets in an L shape against the left and front wall.

The counter was a light grey and there was a counter with more drawers in the middle of the kitchen where Sarah was taking some food through an open doorway into what must be the dining room.

"Hey guys." I said whilst Dare just walked straight to the dining room and Zak waved.

"Hey Percy." Said Jake.

"Morning Perce." Said Theta.

"Mornin'" Said Sarah. I walked through to the dining room as Sarah, Jake and Theta finished cooking.

The dining room was large too with a a large oak table with 10 chairs around it. I sat down opposite Seamus and said Morning to the others. As soon as everyone sat down we all began to fill our plates with food - well the boys did at least whilst the girls rolled their eyes and Dare was flinging some beans at Seamus - and wolfed it all down. After we cleared the table away it was about 8 AM.

"So what do we do now?" I asked the other Assassins. They grinned.

"You get your schedule." Said Sarah.

"Schedule?" I asked.

"Well we train a lot but we also have lessons-"

"Unfortunately." Dare said and groaned.

"So Chaos' Army is a mixture of high school and a bunch of training." Sarah said and I groaned whilst they laughed.

"I hate high school. Do I have to go?" I whined like a little kid and Theta chuckled.

"Yes you do now stop being a baby." She said and I pouted to which they laughed again.

"C'mon were late." Zak said.

"Whatever nerd it doesn't matter, I _prefer_ being late anyway." Dare said. "And the worst thing is that when I joined Chaos found out about me ditching class so she made it impossible for me to escape or anything especially when there are people on duty looking out." I groaned again. I was planning on ditching class.

"I feel you Percy, I feel you." Dare said and I smiled.

"Well lets go then." Seamus said and we all walked out of the door after getting out bags. I found a black backpack in my room and figured it was out there for school. We walked out and I followed the others towards what I'm calling, Central Building. Seeing as almost _everything_ happens there in this army. On the way we met up with Theseus, Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Bianca, Michael and Lee.

"Hey guys." I said as they said 'hey'. They took me to what looked like a huge main entrance where others were crowding through the doors. We went in and walked to the office. After I got my schedule I realised it was the same as the Assassins. And I had a few classes with my freinds too. First was history.

"We do history here?" I said. My schedule was written in Ancient Greek so I could read it.

"Yeah they do all the boring subjects everyone hates here with a few extras although the stuff you learn about is slightly different." Sarah said. We walked in and I sat at the back with Seamus next to me and Sarah and Dare on my right.The bell went and a teacher who was slightly shorter than average with brown hair and black eyes walked in.

"So you runts here to survive another year?" He said and some students nodded lazily not even looking st the teacher whilst some - Ahem Zak Ahem - paid full attention and Theta looked like she was already asleep. Wait she is asleep. Her and Jake were infront of me. I noticed some Chinese guy - not to be racist I don't know if he's Japanese or what he just looks Chinese - was to my left. As the teacher droned on and on I took a bag of chips out of my bag and began to eat the without the teacher noticing. Dare passed me a note.

 _'This is so boring - Dare'_ I put my chips down and wrote something back.

 _'I know I hate high school too.'_ I wrote back and passed to her and she smiled a bit. I turned back to my desk only to find my chips were gone.

"Seamus did you take my chips?" I asked him and he pulled the chips out I had and stuffed one in my mouth.

"No..." He said. I mock glared.

"Fuck you." I said.

"Rude-" Seamus was cut off by the Chinese kid.

"VAAATT YOU WANT TO FACK MAAA?!" He screamed and we couldn't help it. We laughed and so did Dare and Sarah and by then the whole class was paying attention to us and the teacher glared at us.

I laughed more and ended up hitting my head on the desk.

"AH THE DESK!" I said and Seamus, Dare and Sarah laughed more and me and Seamus even fell on the floor. Seamus kicked me.

"AH SEAMUS WHAT THE HELL" I turned only to find my face in Thetas leg.

"AAAHH COOTIES." I shouted and Seamus, Dare and Sarah looked as if they were going to die of laughter as the whole class laughed this time too.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." The teacher bellowed. After we finally calmed down we went back to our seats and tried to keep a straight face. I wrote a note to Dare.

 _'Why did that guy react like that?'_ I asked.

' _His name is Ue which sounds like 'you' so when you said fuck you he thought you said fuck UE.'_ She wrote and I smiled trying to suppress a laugh. Thankfully the bell soon went.

"Yay! Freedom from history!" Dare shouted and ran out. I woke up Theta and her and Jake got up and went out with Jake having his arm over her. The rest of us followed. Next was math. _I'm going to die._

We made our way to math and went in this time we had class with Zoe, Bianca and Michael. I sat down with Seamus at the back and Michael was to my left as Zoe and Bianca sat infront of us to the left and Dare and Sarah sat at my right again and Theta and Jake infront. Another teacher came in and told us he was called Mr Baldwin. _Bald-Win? If I went bald I don't think it would be a win..._ anyway all that happened was me not paying attention and Zoe scolding me once and this class did not have a scene that made the whole class laugh. Soon that class ended and it was time for Ancient Greek. Because we don't do English. This class had me, The Assassins and all my freinds in it. Including Luke and Ethan who appeared out of nowhere.

"Where were you guys?" I asked them. Luke grinned.

"Planning a way to ditch class ever since Chaos pretty much made it so that there are loads of look outs who stun you and send you back to class." He said and Ethan nodded. I just shook my head and went into class. This time I sat with Lee at the back because Theseus sat with Seamus. Dare sat with Sarah. Zak sat with Michael. Perseus sat with Andromeda. Silena with Beck. Zoe with Bianca. And you get it from there.

I - once again - completely ignored the teacher and began to daydream until I noticed Zoe glaring at someone. _Orion._ I saw him glaring back at Zoe and I asked Zak who made a little catapult out of paper, clips and rubber bands to fling a pencil at him. He happily obliged and when Orion got hit he turned around and glared angrily.

"Who did that?" He said angrily, the whole class looked at him.

"Oh no one _dear sweet Orion_ your probably just dreaming or have you still got that bump that throbbed from the hammer last time?" Dare smirked and the class laughed while he turned red.

"Well-" I cut him off.

"Jeez dude you want to know who did it. It was me because 1. Your an asshole, 2. Your a rapist, 3. I hate you, 4. Zoe hates you too and 5. Did I mention your an asshole?" I mocked and he was fuming.

"Why you-" I cut him off. Again. I yawned.

"I don't have time for idiots like you and this class either so those who want to come. SEE YA SUCKERS." I shouted and ran out of class. I ran to the end of the hall and saw Dare, Luke, Ethan, Silena, Beckendorf, Theta, Jake, Sarah, Seamus, Theseus and Lee and Michael along with the others walk out.

"Well let's get out of here." I said and took off down the hall until I stopped.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked. Luke beckoned

us all and we followed him until he crashed into someone.

"Aaron?!" He said. Aaron, Daniel, Maya, Lillian and Jordan.

"Hey!" Aaron said. "I'm guessing you hate school too?" He said and we nodded. "Well lets go then" He said and ran off and we followed him. He stopped finally...at the janitors closet. He stepped in and opened up a vent in the ceiling.

"Up here" Aaron said and we climbed up. He led us through a bunch of turns until he stopped and opened a panel and... we were outside.

"Were free!" Aaron said. "So where shall we go?" He said and we told them to go to our place. We walked there and instantly crashed on the couch.

"So. I'm bored." Aaron said and Jordan and Daniel nodded whilst Lillian slapped him upside the head and Dare grinned whilst the girls face-palmed and the guys chuckled. We spent hours talking and getting to know eachother. Zoe can now tolerate boys a bit better although she only likes the boys who are part of the Assassins, are my friends or is one of the Guardians. Aaron seemed like a joker guy but he was laid back and he seemed used to it when either Zoe or Lillian slapped him. Dare was pretty much best friends with Aaron and Jordan as they all loved pranks. Daniel was cool and laid back too and he was dating Ally. I learnt Maya and Jordan loved eachother but were super oblivious. And Silena and all the others even think Zoe and Aaron could be a thing and so do I considering Zoe's blush whenever Aaron complimented her or something and Aaron who blushed too when Silena joked about him having a crush and his eyes darted towards Zoe which only me and Silena saw. Soon the topic came to fighting. Turns out the Assassins and Guardians were equal in battle and the different groups depended on how good they were. Such as my group, the first group was the most powerful and Zoe, Bianca, Theseus, Perseus and the others were in it. I found out even Achilles was in my group and was a good friend of the others'.y mind wandered off and I soon remember something Chaos said. _Each Guardian is a champion of the eldest Primordials..._

Chaos said the Guardians were Champions of the eldest Primordials. Whose Champions are you?" I asked them.

"I'm Erebus'" Maya said.

"Nyx" Ally said.

"Ouranos" Daniel said.

"Pontus since Gaea doesn't count." Jordan said.

"Chronos" Lillian said.

"Tartarus." Aaron said. We joked around some more until they had to leave.

"See you guys later." Lillian said and the others smiled and waved as they went.

 _This isn't too bad..._

 **A/N I know I know. Not the best chapter but hey don't blame me...blame...erm...I don't know. Just don't blame me. Anyway... I can't be bothered doing this...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

3rd Person POV

5 years. 5 years since anyone saw the Hero Of Olympus. Poseidon was upset and the seas were restless and he barely ever smiled or laughed anymore. He hadn't even gone to the mortal world and hooked up with a mortal. Zeus was also saddened for Percy had changed him and Olympus for the better. He'd grown to care for his nephew, but he'd never tell Poseidon that.

The Camp was panicking for losing their hero and even James seemed to miss him a bit. Sure James was a bit of a dick but after his brothers disappearance he'd felt guilty. He had done nothing but hate his brother. Those who had believed the Apollo girl were worried too and regretted that they turned their backs on him whilst the children of the minor gods and Ares' children and the older campers scorned them but eventually forgave them.

The ones who worried the most were Percy's father Poseidon. His brother and sister, Triton and Evadne, Amphirite because Percy was like a son to her. The seven including Reyna and the older campers. But non more than Nico and Thalia. Thalia had been on quests with Percy, she went on the quest with him to save Artemis, her, Nico and Percy fell went to the Underworld and wiped the memory of Iapetus. The Titan of Mortality. They retrieved the Sword Of Hades before Ethan Nakamura escaped. For her, it was like losing a brother. And she didn't have many of those being part of The Hunt.

For Nico, it was like a stab in the back. He was a Son Of Hades, scorned at first because of who his father was and at the same time he had just lost his sister, Bianca. He helped Percy in the Labyrinth, told Percy to bear the Curse Of Achilles, along with Thalia and Percy had wiped Iapetus' memory. When Bianca died and he finally came to peace with her death Percy had filled in the hole left from when she died and became a big brother to him. Nico hardly went back to Camp and IM'd the others as they had sent out search parties for him. Nico also searched on his own but no matter where he went in the world, Percy wasn't their. It's like he vanished from Earth. And he knew Percy wasn't dead.

After 2 years of no luck and the other gods checking their domains and Hermes flying around to see if he could find Percy anywhere during his deliveries, Zeus sent The Hunters Of Artemis. Thalia was determined to find her cousin and bring him home. After kicking his ass and asking him why he left. They had searched for a year with Thalia dragging The Hunt along and Artemis being mad a mere _boy_ evaded her hunters for so long.

Hades however had other thoughts. It had been 5 years since his disappearance but something seemed... off. 5 years ago he felt someone enter his domain although the part they entered was a place he himself would dare venture into. Someone had fallen into Tartarus. At first Hades couldn't piece together who it was. He didn't think it was Percy at first as he thought how could Percy have fallen into Tartarus at Camp? He didn't know Percy had been sent to track down monsters. After a while he had asked Athena where was the last time someone saw him. She replied with The Hunt. When he asked why he wasn't at Camp she told him it was because he was sent to track and kill some monsters. Hades finally realised what happened to Percy and immediately called a council meeting.

"Brother why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asked after all the gods flashed in. Hades took a deep breath and looked both his brothers in the eye.

"I think... I may know what happened to Perseus." He replied and at that his brother Poseidon who was slumped in his throne at first shot up.

"Where? How do you know? Is he okay? Why didn't you tell me?" Poseidon shot at him.

"If you let me explain you'll know." Poseidon nodded and made a 'go on' gesture. Hades sighed.

"5 years ago, I felt a disturbance in my domain. Someone had entered it. I didn't know who because they had entered the part that wasn't under my control and no one would dare enter... Tartarus." Hades started and Athena's eyes widened as she also put the pieces together. "I had pondered over who it was but never figured it out. I hadn't known Percy had been on a quest. I thought he was at Camp and he just disappeared. That was until I asked Athena where Percy had been seen last and what he was doing. That's when I put the pieces together." Hestia's and Artemis' eyes widened too and Hestia gasped. Hades looked Poseidon dead in the eye.

"Brother. I believe Percy was the one to fall into Tartarus." As the words left his mouth everyone started shouting and screaming protests and Hestia was even crying. Poseidon was still until he let out a pained yell and slammed his trident into the ground instantly quieting them down.

"Y-You mean to tell me that m-my _son..._ is in... Tartarus?" Poseidon asked worry evident on his face and a few stray tears running down his cheeks. Hades only nodded. Poseidon's eyes flashed in anger but not at his brother Hades. No Hades didn't even realise himself and he called this meeting as soon as he did to which he was grateful. No it was to the fact that his son was back in hell. The place that almost broke him before. The place he had willingly fallen into to save that _Athena Spawn_ who broke his heart. His lifted his trident again and slammed it down. The other gods knew there was probably a hurricane somewhere and an earthquake and tsunamis hitting some poor mortals because of Poseidon's loss. He raised it again about to slam it down again until Hestia flashed next to him and held his arm in place.

"Brother please calm down." She said worry laced in her voice. For once even Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth had little hope.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY _SON_ IS IN TARTARUS?!" He roared struggling against Hestia.

"Brother please!" She pleaded.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO VENT IT OUT SOMEWHERE!" He roared again. Anger rolling off him in waves.

"Then vent it out on something less destructive than what Percy would want!" She said and as soon as she said his name he stopped struggling and slumped in his throne and began to sob. The other gods and goddesses looked on in pity as Demeter also got up and tried to comfort her brother as did Hestia. Eventually Zeus cleared his throat.

"Brother I am... sorry Percy was definitely different and he was a hero. He changed Olympus - me - for the better and for that I'm eternally grateful to him and am also quite saddened at what happened to him." Zeus started in a sympathetic tone and Poseidon looked up a bit and nodded his gratitude. Zeus then gained his usual professional tone again and spoke.

"Well I guess we'll have to inform both Camps and The Amazons and the minor gods and a shrine shall be built to him here on Olympus and one showing all his quests in Camp Half-Blood and I'm Camp Jupiter. That also means, Artemis my dear you have _not_ failed a mission it's just... you know and I believe you should tell The Hunt to stop searching and tell Thalia the truth." Zeus said worried as he thought of his daughters reaction. Thalia was powerful and had a temper and even some of the Olympians who have met her, cough, Apollo, cough, were a bit scared of her. Artemis nodded and the gods flashed out.

Poseidon left to Atlantis to tell his daughter and his son and wife of the news. He flashed into the throne room and summoned them.

"Dad why have you called us? And you look like a wreck no offence." Evadne said and Poseidon gave the slightest of smiles. That made Evadne, Triton and Amphirite worry.

"Well... in the council meeting I just attended I... found out what happened to Percy." He said and the others looked up hopeful. It hurt to see them, his family, _Percy's_ family look so hopeful when he knew what tragedy they were going to be told of.

"Percy's in Tartarus." He whispered as he steeled his nerves. The others looked horrified.

"WHAT?! He-he can't! Dad please tell me your kidding!" Evadne said.

"How?! He can't be there?! If he is I'll jump in straight away and find him even if I fade." Triton said.

"Poseidon please tell us your lying." Amphirite said.

"I'm afraid it is the truth." He said and Amphirite's eyes reared up as she went to comfort her husband and Evadne sobbed into Triton's shoulder as he too had a few tears.

"Excuse me I must tell the rest of the city." Poseidon said and left.

Zeus after he flashed out had told the minor gods and they panicked and protested until he quieted them down. Hera had told The Amazons and they weren't much better. Ares changed to his Roman aspect, Mars and told Camo Jupiter. The Romans were all worried and even wanted to volunteer to go through Tartarus and save him. The rest of the seven minus Annabeth were at Camp Jupiter and they were worried. Jason had created a storm and Frank stayed as a dragon for hours and Leo had to be left alone as he was like a bomb letting off fire into the surroundings. Athena told Camp Half-Blood and they too were exactly like the Romans and James who had eventually asked how his brother trained and had gotten more powerful created a storm. Clarisse went to go pulverise something and the Camp was frantically running around shouting protests. Hades told Nico and Nico had screamed that it couldn't be true and left somewhere but the worst. The worst was Thalia. After Artemis flashed out she immediately went told the hunters that their mission was adjourned and she asked Thalia to stay back after the rest had left.

"What is it Milady? I thought we were supposed to look for Percy." Thalia said.

"Thalia... I'm sorry but we've just found out what happened to Percy." Artemis said.

"What happened?" Thalia asked quickly.

"Thalia... Perseus is in Tartarus." Artemis said waiting for her out burst. A minute of silence.

" _WHAT?!"_ Thalia screamed lightning jumping across her skin.

 **A/N and that's a wrap. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is chapter 17 telling you how they figured it out and their reactions. Chapter 18 will be up soon but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

5 Earth Years Later, 500 Years In The Void Later

Percy POV

It's now been 5 years on Earth and 500 years ever since I fell into Tartarus and joined Chaos' Army. Right now I'm in Ouranos' Realm. He lets me and the others in so we can watch over our loved ones. I watched as The Olympians figured out what happened to me. I saw my sister's and Triton's reactions and felt guilty. I wasn't aloud to contact Earth. I also got slightly scared as I saw how Thalia reacted and thought about how if I went back she would kill me.

"Perce!" Came the familiar voice of Ouranos himself.

"Time for dinner dude lets go." He snapped his fingers and we appeared in our designated seats at our table. The rest of the Primordials and Guardians and Assassins and the whole army was there ready waiting for Chaos so they could eat. Soon Chaos flashed in with a blinding multicoloured light like a supernova and he waved his hand as he sat down and the rest of the army started talking, laughing and eating. I got my food and joked around with the others at my table. It went like this almost everyday. Chaos' Army was great. I got to see my old freinds, I became super close with The Assassins and the other Guardians. I went on missions sometimes with the whole army, sometimes with a select few, sometimes with The Assassins, sometimes I went alone, and sometimes I went with The Guardians. I noticed something was off as I sat at the table. Tartarus wasn't here. I smiled to myself and shared a glance with Aaron, Dare, Jordan, Theseus and Zoe. They all smirked. After about 5 minutes Tartarus came storming in and boy did he look mad.

"WHO VANDALISED MY ROOM?!" He roared glaring at everyone. Me, Aaron, Dare, Jordan, Theseus and Zoe stifled a laugh. The other Assassins and Guardians and my freinds looked at us weirdly before realising it what we did.

"What in the void are you talking about Tartarus?" Chaos said. Tartarus turned to him and snapped his fingers. Shadows came together and showed an image of Tartarus' room before and after. Before his room was all black and dark with various weapons and torture devices on the wall. His bed sheets were blood red and there were chains, on the bed and on the wall. The place looked like a cell in Tartarus with a bed in one corner.

The picture showing his room after showed his room with pink walls, red floor, the chains and weapons and all his torture devices gone and replaced with posters and pictures of guy without their shirts. And right above where his desk was, which has now been replaced by a white desk with a mirror, was a picture of Eros and Ouranos with a piece of paper above saying,

 _Who to choose?_ Around it were little red hearts and stickers. His bed was now pink too with flowery bed sheets. A poster above his bed saying,

 _I LOVE SPARKLY STUFF!_ And where the chains were now are strings with hearts on them and flowers along with dolls sitting on the desk and his shelves that are also pink. His wardrobe has been replaced with dresses or skinny jeans and crop tops and stuff girls would wear. By girls I mean the Aphrodite Cabin. Cough, Drew Tanaka, Cough. And Tartarus was wearing some blue jeans way too small for him he was bear foot and had a white shirt saying,

 _I LOVE EROS_! But it wasinside out but you could still faintly see the words on his shirt.

"SOMEONE MADE MY ROOM LOOK LIKE AN APHRODITES GIRLS ROOM WITH DOLLS EVERYWHERE AND ALL MY CLOTHES ARE GONE! I WAS HAVING A SHOWER AND EVEN THE CLOHES I WORE HEFORE MY SHOWER WERE GONE AND I HAD NOTHING TO WEAR BUT THIS!" He roared and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and so did all the others who were involved.

"The-The...perfect...prank!" Aaron said between laughs as he clutched his stomach.

"I-I got his face...in a picture I took." Said Jordan whilst laughing.

"W-We planned this for so long and...it was worth it." Said Zoe who laughed but wasn't as bad as me or the others. Me, Dare and Theseus were the worst. We couldn't even talk between our laughs as we clutched our stomachs and were on the floor with tears in our eyes. Tartarus turned to us with a murderous glare. He advanced forward but my Mom stopped him.

"Now now brother go eat then go find some clothes you like and then change your room back. I guess it was payback for what you did 3 months ago." Nyx said as she glared at him making him flinch and he nodded reluctantly and sat down still glaring at us. The rest of the army was also snickering and laughing but stopped when they saw Tartarus' glare. Nyx turned to me and the others.

"Now that wasn't nice was it? Tartarus could have been so mad that he would have shown his true form and incinerated you! Next time if you prank someone don't do something like this." She said with a motherly tone and we nodded until she glanced at Tartarus who wasn't listening and leaned forward.

"Although nice prank and do whatever you want to him I really don't care I'm just trying to make him feel better." She whispered with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk and we all smiled. Your probably wondering how Nyx is mother. Well her and Erebus are my parents. The adopted me since they saw how sad I was over my Mom and Paul's death and the fact that I couldn't contact Poseidon. They were actually some of the nicest Primordials I've met and the people on Earth believe they are bad. Eventually I did see Nyx as a mother and Erebus as a father and soon they asked if they could adopt me. I was ecstatic and said yes straight away as they smiled and hugged me. I also got closer with some of the others like Aether and Hemera who are now my brother and sister and the other Primordials even call me nephew and I sometimes call them 'aunt' or 'uncle'. After dinner Chaos told the army to stay back for a bit.

"Your probably wondering why I'm holding you back," and the army murmured their agreement. "You see war is coming, but this isn't the normal war where we intervene between planets who are at conflict." He said and we looked confused. Chaos sighed. "This war is with my brother." He said and the army burst into shouts and the Primordials and me and the Assassins and Guardians had wide eyes.

 _Chaos has a brother?_

The army quietened down as Chaos held up a hand.

"You see... when I was creating the universe and the planets and everything before the first beings...I wasn't the only one alive. I had a brother, named Order, me and him both designed and built the universe. Order believed I was trying to shun him away and make the universe how _I_ want it and got mad. He started destroying planets and galaxies. He built his own personal army and so did I. He declared war and I remember...running through the void seeing stars dim, planets explode, galaxies fade out of view... we battled and had a war saying that whoever won could rule. As you can see now. I won. I was supposed to kill him but...I couldn't...I locked him up in the deepest part of the void that not even the Primordials can enter, now. He back. He's broke free and he's gathering an army. The worst criminals across the universe are joining his army. He's recruiting everyday and he's training them to be exceptionally skilled. As skilled as yourselves so that he may stand a chance and win. He has declared a war again. But not on me..." his gaze turned to me and I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and looked back at he army. For the first time. Chaos really did look old. Look his own age. "My brother has declared war on The Olympians." He said and my eyes widened.

 _He's going to destroy Earth..._

He wishes to attack because he wants to start the war by destroying the planet I hold most dear. Earth is where many of the Primordials' domains are _and_ he can get rid of the gods so I couldn't ask them for help. He would resurrect the Titans and Giants. Awake my daughter Gaea, he would, ironically, cause chaos and destroy order. That is why I am here to tell you we will be heading to Earth now to inform the Olympians. Some of you shall stay behind and defend this planet and the others in case Orders' Army attack." With that he told us that all the Guardians and Assassins will be going to Earth. My group will go to Earth as well as Aaron's and Lillian's. The rest of the groups have to stay and defend this planet and any other planet in need of our help. As the groups who weren't going filed out I realised something and groaned. _Orion_ is coming to Earth because he's the Colonel. My group had many ex-Hunters Of Artemis and me having higher authority than _Orion_ I gave them all authority over him so he can't do anything to them and had to listen. Chaos opened a large portal after we all got our weapons, supplies and packed our bags.

We walked through and I had a hood up. I was wearing black jeans and black Nikes and a black shirt and a black leather jacket with a hood. I had a black ring on my middle finger of my left hand which turned into a black sword and like my other sword, SS, had the same design on the sword but the lines were sea green. The handle was black and two smaller blade stuck out of the sides then went up, they made the sword look like a trident kind of except the middle blade is as long as SS and the other side blades are only 3-4 inches. A black gem was in the middle of the handle and I could easily press it with my thumb in the middle of a battle which turn it into a trident so I can fight with a trident instead. SS had been upgraded too so it was no black but the designs and stayed silver and it also now had a gem that I could press and it would turn into a scythe. I had a belt with two daggers in it, 6 hunting knives which replenished themselves and sheathes on my shoulders so I had two knives on each shoulder. My swords which are now rings on my finger can also fit into the back of my jacket crossing eachother in an X formation.

As we walked through I realised we were at the amphitheater which was now larger at Camp Half-Blood. The gods were there and so were the campers both Roman and Greek, The Hunters were there too. The gods bowed.

"Lord Chaos we are grateful for your help and the campers have been informed as have The Hunters."

Chaos nodded.

"Campers and Hunters this is my army that is here to help with the war the ones infront who are stood beside me however are the Guardians and The Assassins who I must say, do not get o. Their bad side. Each can take down the Olympians easily and beat the Titans and are as powerful as the Giants and my first Guardian, who is my Champion and Heir, has been blessed by many Primordials and is Tartarus Champion and Heir also-" I forgot to tell you that didn't I? "He is the adopted son of Nyx and Erebus and he can beat the Primordials in battle by himself and is about as powerful as me. Do not anger him." They looked at me in awe and fear and I smirked a little. "Assassins introduce yourselves." Seamus stepped forward.

"I am Seamus, Son Of Erebus, so yes the first Guardian is basically mr brother." Dare stepped forward next and Apollo gasped.

"I am Dare, Daughter Of Apollo, Assassin Of Chaos." She said and Jack stepped forward.

"I'm Jack, Legacy Of Perses, Titan Of Destruction, although I'm on your side and I'm an Assassin Of Chaos." Theta stepped up next. Zeus gasped and whispered her name but everyone heard it.

"I am Theta, Daughter Of Zeus, Assassin Of Chaos." Zak stepped up.

"I am Zak, Legacy Of Athena," Athena's eyes widened here. "And Son Of Ouranos. Assassin Of Chaos."

Sarah stepped up and Aphrodite and Ares looked shocked.

"I am Sarah, Daughter Of Aphrodite and Legacy Of Ares, Assassin Of Chaos."

"Now the Guardians." Chaos said and Aaron stepped up. I saw some girls swoon. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Zoe who was glaring at them and her hands were twitching.

"Sup I'm Aaron" We rolled our eyes and Hermes and Apollo grinned. "Son Of Pontus and also a Champion of Tartarus." Next was Jordan. Once again. Girls swooned.

"I'm Jordan Champion Of Pontus." Maya stepped up.

"I'm Maya Champion Of Erebus." Ally stepped up.

"I'm Ally Champion Of Nyx." Daniel stepped up.

"I'm Daniel Champion Of Ouranos." Lillian stepped up.

"I'm Lillian, Champion Of Chronos." Next was me. Everyone stared as I stepped up.

"I am a Son Of Nyx and Erebus, Champion and Heir of Chaos and Tartarus, blessed by many Primordials. My name is..." I lowered my hood and everyone gasped.

"I am Percy Jackson, Guardian Of Chaos' Army and the leader of The Assassins."

 **A/N Soooo That's another chapter. I'm sorry it's kinda sucking but yeah anyway I was thinking of doing another story at the same time as this. Well not another story. You see I've seen loads of these 'Reading The Queens Champion' stories but ALL of them are set in the past of the same story so I thought. 'What if I did alternate universes?' Like I go along with Rick Riordans story after the Giant War and Percy and Annabeth are happily together.**

 **And they read Anaklusmos' story. Plus I thought it was dumb - no offence - that future just goes to the past I mean wouldn't that mess up the timeline? I watch The Flash don't judge me. So yeah please tell me should I do that? Or not? We'll see anyway until next time...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

3rd Person POV

The second Percy said that the crowd stared at him for minute in silence. Percy supposed it was disbelief. After that minute Poseidon jumped out of his throne and as fast as Hermes grabbed Percy in a hug. All the other Olympians looked happy he was back too. After Poseidon hugged him he stepped back with tears in his eyes and sat back down as Hestia got up and hugged him too. Percy hugged her back as she was like a mother to him. Heck even Zeus - who was trying to hide it but failed miserably - looked relieved and happy Percy was back. Or maybe it's because Theta is here. Half the crowd looked a bit awkward as they had hated Percy before learning - and getting beaten up by the Ares Cabin - Percy never did harm the Apollo girl and the fact he was missing just made them feel worse.

"Percy?" Someone called out and Percy turned to see The Romans and all his friends looking at him with disbelief. Percy grinned.

"Hey and before you hug me." Percy moved into the middle of the Ampitheatre where no one would get hurt if he got doggy-piled. "Ok _now_ you can doggy-pile me." As soon as the words left Percy's mouth he didn't know how many people rushed forward to hug him. There was just a big pile of Campers on top of eachother including one hunter - Thalia - and Nico. Everyone pulled back and sat back down except Clarisse who punched him and threatened that if he got lost again Clarisse would pulverise him. Katie who threatened all plants would be against him if he left again although she was happy he was back. The Stolls who said they would find him and prank him. Grover who was just happy and didn't know how to threaten him. Jason said he would get zapped by lightning. Hazel said she would make his camp necklace he still wore strangle him. Piper said she would charmspeak him into falling off a cliff. Leo said he would burn him. And that's pretty much how the threats went as Percy's friends warned him not to leave them even though they knew it wasn't his fault. Three remained however. Nico, Thalia and James. James approached Percy timidly.

"Look... Percy, I know we got off on the wrong foot and every time I glared at you or questioned you it was because I was jealous. Im not a hero like you and when you went missing I realised that because something _really_ bad has to happen for it to get through my thick brain. That I inherited from Dad." He said the last part quite cheekily and Poseidon smiled and half-heartedly glared at James whilst Athena, Apollo and Hermes stifled a laugh. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. When you were gone o realised my mistakes and how stupid and arrogant I was being and I asked the others to forgive me and they are now my awesome friends," He smiled at Percy's friends who grinned back and Percy smiled too. If he really felt like that and his friends forgave him then he would. Besides he always wanted a _normal_ half-blood brother. He has Tyson but he's always working. James was about to start talking again until Percy cut him off.

"James, don't. If you really are sorry and I can see you are and the fact that my friends forgave you too then I forgive you too...brother." Percy said causing James to grin and hug Percy.

"Nice to see you back big bro." James smirked and Percy laughed.

"Nice to see you too lil' brother." And James smiled then sat back down. Percy turned towards the Campers who hated him before and noticed the guilty faces. Percy couldn't help it.

"You know you guys are forgiven too. You have the right to choose what you think is true. Non of you were there and the Apollo girl wasn't lying. Well of course _I_ didn't make the water tendril chain her up but the rest was true. I can't blame you for something you thought was true especially since some of you don't know me as well." Percy said and they instantly looked hopeful and smiled in thanks and nodded in appreciation. After James that Percy was tackled to the ground. And as he got up he received and powerful punch to the stomach making Percy double over and groan but he still smiled.

"Nice to see you too Death Breath." Percy said at Nico who stood two feet away facing him with a mixture of emotions. Sadness, happiness, anger and guilt. Sadness is obvious. The guy who had pretty much filled the void from Bianca's death had gone missing and Nico missed the guy who was a brother to him. Happiness because he was back and he was safe instead of suffering in that (literal) hell-hole. Anger because Percy had been stupid and tracked the largest amount of monsters on his own and the fact that he was in Chaos' Army and he didn't contact him. And guilt which he knew he shouldn't feel but he couldn't help feel guilty after everything that happened including Percy's parents' death and he geeked as if he wasn't there for Percy. Nico growled.

"I'm glad your back but do _not_ leave me again. Not after what happened with Bianca." Percy noticed Nico's voice crack slightly and frowned. He turned and beckoned Bianca who was stood behind him being part of his group and all. She had a hood on as did the others in his group that wanted to 'surprise' their family and friends. Nico looked confused until Bianca lowered her hood. Nico and the people who knew her and Hades gasped. Instantly Bianca was doggy-piled by Nico, Thalia, The Hunters and after they got off her was when Hades came and hugged her. Nico nodded his thanks to Percy and left to his seat dragging Bianca with him. Last but definitely not least was Thalia. She tackled him into a hug and as they both got up Thalia punched him right in his face then kneed his stomach. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over so he later flat on the ground on his stomach as Thalia zapped him and put a foot on his back.

"HOW STUPID WERE YOU?! YOU WENT AFTER RHE LARGEST GROUP OF MONSTERS ALONE?! AND THEY WERE BEING LED BY LAMIA FOR ZEUS' SAKE! BECAUSE OF IT YOU FELL INTO TARTARUS AND THE WORST PART WAS THAT FOR FOUR YEARS I DIDNT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU. YOU WENT MISSING THEN I FIND OUT THE TRUTH THAT YOU FELL INTO TARTARUS! DO YOU KNOW HOW ALL OF US FELT? DONT YOU _DARE_ DO SOEMTHING THAT STUPID AGAIN! Although I'm glad your back." Thalia ranted at him before she helped him up and her eyes softened and she mumbled the last part as she hugged him.

"Oh yeah I forgot one more thing." Percy said as he beckoned his friends forward including all the heros who were part of the army because Percy wanted to see their reactions as they met Theseus, Julius Caesar, Perseus etc. They came to the front and stood with Percy and one by one revealed themselves.

"I am Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite who died in the Titan War." Many gasped and Aphrodite came and hugged her. Charles went next.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf although everyone calls me Beck, Son of Hephaestus. I died when me and Perce blew Kronos' ship up." Hephaestus came and hugged his son as many campers hassled and again and hugged Beck and Silena. Michael went next.

"I'm Michael Yew. Son of Apollo who died during the Titan War." He said and was hugged by his father and siblings.

"I'm Lee Fletcher. Son of Apollo who died in the Battle Of The Labyrinth, the year before the Titan War when Camp Half-Blood was attacked." And the same thing happened to Lee as what happened to Michael. Zoe stepped up.

"I am..." She lowered her hood and Artemis and The Hunters gasped. "Zoë Nightshade. Daughter of Atlas a Titan yes. Ex-lieutenant of The Hunt, I died on the quest to save Artemis because of a prophecy that said my father would kill me. _One shall perish by a parents hand."_ At that all The Hunters and Artemis hugged her and The Hunt sat back down except Artemis who got Zoe to sit near her throne.

"I'm... Ethan Nakamura..." Ethan said Awkwardly and Nemesis' eyes widened. Who knew she actually cared? I mean which mother takes her son's eye and for her other son Narcissus curses him to fall in love with himself? "I was on Kronos' side in the Titan War... because I wanted my mother and the minor gods to get respect until Percy showed me the truth and I turned on Kronos and died as I tried to behead the Titan." Ethan finished awkwardly and Percy spoke up.

"Ethan is a friend and ally. I've been on many missions that without him would have gone extremely bad. Like when Ethan saved me from being torn into a million pieces from a black-hole that Ethan managed to find a way to get the ship out of its grasp as we were slowly being pulled in. He was _against_ Kronos and his actions were justified anyway. The minor gods should get respect. Without Hecate the mortal world might know we exist or the mist might become uncontrollable that is tricks us and get us killed. Without Iris how would we message people? We can't use phones. Well Chaos' Army can as Beck created monster-proof phones but still. Ethan is part of my army and he's a friend. If anyone says otherwise and wants him dead or something you have to go through me... same goes for Luke Castellan who hasn't revealed himself." At that everyone gasped and stares at the hooded figure.

"Aw c'mon Perce I wanted to scare them... you party pooper." Luke said as he flicked his hood down and this time _everyone_ except Chaos' Army gasped and some looked scared.

"Well as Percy said, I am Luke Castellan. The traitor yes but I realised my mistake in the end and stabbed myself to save Olympus and stop Kronos as Percy handed me the dagger. I'm a Son Of Hermes as most of you know and... I'm sorry for everything I did. I let my anger and rage and sadness blind me and the fact that I thought my dad ignored me-" Hermes hung his head down in shame. "Until Percy showed me that the gods do care and I was wrong and seeing Annabeth who I'd promised I would never hurt and I'd be there for her it hurt and I managed to get control and I killed myself. I get it if you hate me I'm just here to tell you I'm on your side and I won't do anything. But you guys have every right to blame me." Luke said as he hung his head low and a few older campers' eyes softened ever so slightly. Percy cleared his throat.

"Same thing goes for Luke as it does Ethan. I would have died a million times without him and he's a hero. Like I said before, try hurt them you have to go through me." Percy said. Percy's friends, the Greek ones who knew Luke, stood up.

"Us too." Thalia said as Clarisse and the Ares Cabin stood up. Travis and Conner and the Hermes Cabin stood up. Malcolm and half the Athena Cabin stood up including Annabeth. And so on. Thalia also stood up and so did Nico even though he didn't know Luke he just knew that if Percy approved of him then he was a good guy driven by the wrong thoughts as he had a bad life. Luke smiled and timidly hugged his old friends and said his thanks before joining Percy again.

"I also want to introduce some more people." Percy said as he looked at Chaos who smiled and nodded whilst the other Primordials flashed in because they were watching from Ouranos' Realm but for the ancient heros they wanted to be here in person. Theseus stepped up and Poseidon's jaw dropped.

"Hello I'm Theseus Son of Poseidon. Yes I'm _the_ Theseus the one who forgot to raise the white flag as his step father killed himself and I left Ariadne but I was forced to and I regretted it. I killed The Minotaur the first time navigated the Labyrinth and tricked Sciron another Son of Poseidon who kicked people off cliffs to be eaten by his giant turtle." The crowds jaw dropped and Percy and the others snickered and Theseus grinned and stepped back. Perseus stepped forward with Andromeda.

"I'm Perseus Son of Zeus. I sliced off Medusa's head and freed her two children: Pegasus and Chrysaor. Saved Andromeda here," He gestured to Andromeda. "From Cetus a sea monster and...um yeah." He said as he and Andromeda stepped back. Another hero stepped forward. Bellerophon.

"Hello I am Bellerophon. I killed the Chimera with the help of Pegasus and I was friends with Perseus and Cadmus." He said and stepped back. Julius Caesar stepped forward. Ares changed to Mars and his jaw literally dropped as he fell out of his throne. Everyone looked confused until Reyna and the gods figured out who this was.

"I am Julius Caesar. Yes the Roman General who conquered many countries and was known to be quite cruel but hey! I'm old." He said and earned some laughs. "Yes I was a dictator and yes I was a Roman politician who kinda ruled a bit and my fellow Romans are probably confused because you see. After I had died many of you know I was popular with the crowd. When I died the Roman people decided to make me a temple and make me into a god but you see... I'm not a god. Mortals cannot make immortals and the gods themselves never made me into a god so I just could t be one no matter how much The Romans believed I was. That's why I'm in Chaos' Army and not a god having children and ruining mortals' lives somewhere in the world." He said and many laughed.

After that Chaos intervened and told everyone to head to bed as it was late and Percy and the others would be given a group to protect during the war. The groups were The Amazons, The Romans, The Greeks, Olympus and The Hunters. Percy went to talk to his friends for ten minutes before he realised Chaos was right.

"Hey Chaos where are we staying?" Percy asked. Chaos smiled and pointed. Next to Zeus' Cabin appeared an even larger cabin that was all black as it shimmered into existance.

"Oh. Thanks Chaos!" Percy said and he led all the other Soldiers, Guardians and The Assassins inside. The place was enchanted and could fit them all, in fact it reminded Percy of the base of Chaos' Army. With all the dormitories and rooms and a huge training and dining area. As soon as they all stepped inside every single one of them began running to where ever they were staying.

 _And just like our base this place is a maze._ Percy thought. He ran along many corridors - Chaos seriously needs some sort of teleporter - until he bumped into Aaron who was also lost. That's when Percy realised.

 _I'm a son of Nyx and Erebus, blessed by Pontus and Chaos and the other Primordials. I could just shadow travel or vapor travel or just do Chaos' weird 'I appear out of thin air' thing._ Percy face palmed and shadow traveled Aaron to his room before going to his own room and crashing onto his bed. His last thoughts being,

 _Well, at least Thalia didn't literally kill me..._

 **A/N Aaand that's chapter 19. So I decided I AM going to write my version of 'Reading The Queens Champion' that will start soon and tonne honest I have nothing to say in this except that and chapter 20 will be out soon so um stay tuned? Nah that's what radios say. Anyway until next time...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Percy POV

The next morning I woke up to see someone's face _way_ too close to mine. I jumped back in shock.

"AARON?!" I screamed and he just grinned. Damn that stupid really good fighter who's saved me many times. _Wow the only other insult I have for him is good-looking seeing as half the boys in Chaos' Army are like that... and that's not even an insult..._

"Morning Commander!" He smirked and saluted.

"Don't call me commander."

"Whatever you say commander."

"Get out."

"SIR YES SIR!" He said before marching out the door.

 _He would be great friends with the Stolls... I wonder how Zoë fell for him?... Eh, he has his weird way of charming people._ I got up and showered quickly before coming out and checking the time. I had 10 minutes before breakfast. I brushed my teeth, snapped my fingers and my bed was made (I can do that) then changed into some black pants, black Nikes, a black shirt and a black leather jacket on top. I had my two swords as rings on both hands on my fourth finger, all my knives in my belt and the sheaths on my shoulders, a short scythe that I can wield like a sword on my back and of course my sword _can_ turn into a trident. I walked out with 2 minutes to spare and decided I wanted to make an entrance because, why the hell not? I heard a low grumble. _Jeez Tartar-Sauce fine next time I won't say 'hell' I'll say heck._ I heard another grumble and just stuck my tongue out at the floor.

I went outside unnoticed and saw all of Chaos' Army was up and the Campers were up too. _Perfect... now how do I make an entrance?.._ I smirked and used the blessing of Ouranos to call on the winds to lift me up. I flew high into the sky above the dining pavilion then shot used my powers over water and fire to make two huge geysers shoot up as high as I am, made of fire and water that intertwined. I used my mothers and fathers blessing to make it darker so it almost looked as if it was night time. I made thunder boom and I knew the Campers were probably getting scared whilst those from Chaos' Army were probably laughing or just rolling their eyes. I then shot downwards towards the ground and used my powers I got from my brother Aether, so that as I landed the day got brighter so it wasn't dark. I landed and made a huge crater about 4 foot deep and 8 foot wide. I caused the ground to shake a little with my 'earthshaker' powers and with Hemera's blessing I made fire shoot outwards when I landed. As the smoke began to clear I began to glow that the Campers probably thought a god had flashed in. I was in a kneeling position with one knee on the ground and my fist on the ground too. I looked up to see the amused faces of my friends who were down right laughing and the shocked but quite amused faces of the Campers.

"Hello Percy nice of you to join us and next time try not to destroy the dining pavilion." Chiron said and I grinned and hugged him.

"Ah but how could I resist? The God of Drama will be arriving soon and I need to practice." I said and Jason, who was here because The Romans stayed here, and Thalia, who was here because The Hunters stayed too, were laughing and everyone else snickered.

"You'll make our Dad jealous Kelp Head." Thalia said and Jason nodded in agreement.

"He'll be so jealous that he'll probably challenge Perseus and then get Athena to give him ideas." A voice said and I saw Lady Artemis smirking at how I landed.

"Thank you my lady and honestly if he _does_ challenge me, I'll win." I said and bowed to her. She rolled her eyes and her expression hardened.

"Don't you become arrogant too." She said and my friends and Thalia all burst out laughing. "Your going to turn into my father or Ares or Apollo." She continued. There was a flash of light and Apollo himself stood where the light was. Pouting. The Campers and I - I guess Athena's children rub off on you when it comes to grammar - all bowed.

"1. Percy I'm jealous the light you did? Brighter than me. And 2. Arty Percy _can't_ go arrogant and we're awesome anyway." He said grinning as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Your not awesome. Your haikus are terrible you ruin more mortal lives than Zeus and that's saying something-" At that I had to stifle a laugh. "And a billion other reasons but the main point is. You. Are not. Awesome." Artemis said and Apollo pouted again. He flashed out after winking at me and Artemis rolled her eyes and went back to her Hunters as I went to grab some food. I walked over to the brazier and sacrificed my food.

"To Mom and Dad, my father Poseidon, all the Primordials, Hestia and Apollo even though I don't know why I'm sacrificing to you." I muttered and I swear I can hear Apollo whining. I went and sat back down. I was about to sit where a table for Chaos' Army had been put but then realised no one was sat there. Zoë, Bianca and all the ex-Hunters were sat with The Hunters. All the others were sat with their siblings and if you were a child of a Primordial you sat on the table that _seemed_ like where you should sit. Like Aaron, a Son of Pontus sat at the Poseidon table or Zac a Legacy Of Athena but Son Of Ouranos sat with Jason at Zeus' table. I noticed Zoë blushing and biting her lip and raised and eyebrow smirking. I saw her nod her head towards Artemis who was glaring. I followed her gaze and saw her glaring at the really immature but the, you-should-never-underestimate guy. Also known as Aaron.I smiled and set up a psychic connection with Zoë. I can do this with pretty much anyone being Chaos' Champion and all and plus if we're on stealth missions. Coms can get jammed and the signal could be detected so Chaos told me I could set up a 'connection' with my Comrades.

 _Finally admitted that you fell for him eh Zoë?_ I thought as I sat down next to James with Aaron and Theseus and a couple others opposite me. I saw her scowl and glare at me.

 _Not. A. Word._ I heard her voice and chuckled. The other Hunters noticed her scowling and looked at her confused when they saw her glaring at me. I smirked.

I stood up and did something I knew I would get killed for but it was going to be worth it. Everyone went silent when I stood up.

"The great Zoë Nightshade has fallen for a man!" I announced and everyone in Chaos' Army laughed as we _all_ pretty much knew how Zoë liked Aaron and Aaron liked Zoë. The Campers looked confused but their eyes widened soon and The Hunters stared at Zoë in shock. I glanced at Aaron who I could see was trying to keep his cool but his eyes showed rage, jealousy and anger. Oh if only he knew she fell for him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I SAID DONT TELL ANYONE!" Zoë shouted. I laughed.

"Hey! It's not like I told them _who_ you liked although it obvious. Honestly if you two don't get together I'm going to get Dare and Silena help those two shove you and _him_ into a room tell you, you love eachother and give you the rest of the day to make out and don't worry I'll make sure the rooms... sound proof." At that The Hunters' eyes widened and Zoë blushed a deep red and glared at me.

"I. Hate. You." She said.

"You can hate me but do you hate _him?"_ I teased.

"Run." She growled and I paled. Theseus laughed as I started running with Zoë chasing me and shouting at me about how she would: 1. Throw me to The Hunters. 2. Torture me slowly. 3. Catastrate me. 4. Make me into a sheesh kebab by skewering me after she chopped me up into a million pieces. 5. Roast me over a fire and 6. Throw me into Tartarus' prison planet which is as bad as the pit itself. It looked like the Death Star but it was to hold criminals across the universe. _Zoë has a lovely imagination._ Note the sarcasm. I ran around the Cabins as she still chased me then tricked her and spun around and ran to the dining pavilion. She caught up and managed to tackle me and began to punch me and slap me. Just know that it hurt and of all the girls Zoë's slaps hurt the most. After Thalia's electric slap. After about 10 minutes she got off me satisfied and went back to The Hunters who grinned at her. I walked back to my table and finished my breakfast before Theseus decided it was funny to throw the plate away.

Zoë's POV

After beating up Percy I walked back to The Hunters and my lady and sat down again. They grinned at me but I could tell they were abbot disappointed I had fallen for a man. Instantly Artemis and Phoebe and all the other hunters bombarded me with questions.

"One at a time!" I said and Phoebe went first.

"Have you really fallen for a man?" I bit my lip.

"Y-Yes." I said. Next was milady.

"I know you've fallen for a man but who?" She asked and I sighed.

'He's one of The Guardians. He's a Son of Pontus but Champion of Tartarus so he basically has the same powers as a Son of Poseidon but his are as powerful as Poseidon's being the Son and Champion of a Primordial. It also means that he can walk through Tartarus unharmed as the monsters will listen to him there but on the surface they'll respect him but won't listen." I said.

"Name?" Phoebe asked.

"Aaron. The immature one sat across Percy." I said

"He looks like the worst male ever." I felt the anger bubble up in my chest.

"Aaron is actually different you'll find a lot of males in Chaos' Army are different. Aaron... he's kind of like a god with split personalities I mean on the battle field when he's fighting he's so... dark and dangerous and I find that endearing. He's _very_ protective though and he's always had mine and the others' backs. He respects women completely and has never shown any signs to be sexist or racist or anything. To his friends he's quite a joker and loves to tease us but he never goes too far. He also has his 'big brother' side because many times The Guardians have been on missions to other planets and they found a man abusing a child or woman abusing a child. And they rescued them and brought them back. Aaron can be so kind, gentle and caring and he has a thing for kids. And honestly he can play pranks worthy of us." I said and The Hunters looked shocked but nodded their heads in approval. "Although he can be really thick headed sometimes." I said and Thalia laughed.

"So he can be like Percy?" She said and I laughed.

"I guess so he is." I said.

"How does he play pranks worthy of us?" Atlanta asked.

"Well how about I tell you about our most recent prank? See before we came to back here literally Tartarus came storming in and shouted at us asking who vandalised his room. It was me, Percy, Aaron, Dare, Jordan and Theseus. Aaron and Dare came up with the plan and told Jordan, me, Theseus and Percy and we agreed to do it. What we did was we basically turned Tartarus' room, that looked like a cell for torture with a bed in the corner and a wardrobe, into a little girls bedroom and Aphrodites palace with pink walls, we changed his clothing to something Aphrodite would wear. Dolls everywhere and pictures of guys with no shirts to make Tartarus look like Aphrodite drooling over men. His face was priceless." I said and The Hunters grinned liking the idea. "Anyway can we _not_ talk about my love life?" I said and they nodded.

We finished our breakfast catching up with eachother until Chaos came. The Campers bowed but he waved them off. The other Olympians arrived and we all bowed and sat back down waiting for what Chaos had to say.

"Don't bow I hate it and we're here because as I said yesterday my army is here to _protect_ you so I'm assigning a Guardian and a group to a certain place to protect. So Lillian you and your group will go to Olympus to defend it." Chaos said and Lillian nodded.

"Aaron you and your group are staying here to protect Camp Half-Blood." Chaos said and Aaron nodded. "Jordan you are protecting the Romans. Maya you'll go with him." They both nodded. "Daniel and Ally your going to The Amazons to defend them." They nodded

"That leaves The Hunters I'm sorry but of all the groups your the most vulnerable so I'll be sending Percy and The Assassins along with Zoë and Bianca and the ex-Hunters to protect The Hunters." At that that The Hunters' jaws dropped and I could tell they hated it. "And Percy's group your going with Jordan and Maya." Chaos said before fading out. I don't know why. But Chaos doesn't 'flash' he just fades in and out of view. Instantly The Hunters and the boys protested.

"WHAT WE'RE PROTECTING THE MAN-HATERS?!" Seamus yelled.

"IMA DIE NOW SEE YA!" Jake said and ran off.

"NOOO IM STUCK WITH THALIA!" Everyone quietened at that. Thalia just smirked.

"WELCOME HOME KELP HEAD!" She shouted and he groaned and everyone laughed.

"I DO NOT WANT _MALES_ IN MY HUNT! CAN'T THEY JUST SEND THE GIRLS?" Artemis screamed glaring at the boys who all flinched.

"SEAMUS AND PERCY STOP SCREAMING! DARE STOP TRYING TO PRANK THEM! JAKE COME BACK HERE THETA CAN YOU GO GET HIM? AND SARAH!... wait your not doing anything wrong." Zak said and we all laughed. I looked at Percy and heard his voice in my head.

 _Why does my life suck?_

 **A/N YYYYYYMMMMMCCCAAAA... something's wrong with me. Anyway that is chapter 20? Damn I don't keep count buuuuuttt... I will upload my 'Reading The Queen's Champion' tommorow but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Percy POV

After the whole shouting match last night all we did was argue and glare at eachother until we had to go to sleep. Currently it's morning and I'm eating breakfast at the Poseidon table with James, Theseus, Aaron, _Orion,_ and some other people who are children of Sea gods. I noticed the Hunters staring at our table. They were all glaring. But not at me, Aaron or Theseus. _Who are they glaring at th- Oh._ They were glaring at _Orion._ I smirked and set up a connection with Zoë.

 _Hey Zoë! Can you get all the Hunters and Artemis to go to the Arena after breakfast?_

 _Yes but why?_

 _Orion._ I saw Zoë grin and nod. After we all had finished breakfast I saw Zoë ask Artemis if they Hunters to go to the Arena and Artemis told them all to head there. I quickly grabbed Orion before he could move and put a hand over his mouth and shadow traveled to the Arena.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He said facing me angrily.

"What?" I asked innocently and smiled at him.

"Why am I here?" He growled.

"Shhhh it's a surprise." I said and before he could retort I snapped my fingers and the shadows formed a gag over his mouth. I bended the light to my will so I could obscure Orion from anyone's view. The Hunters soon filed in and noticed me there. They all scowled whilst Zoë smirked and so did Bianca and the ex-Hunters. Guess Zoë told them.

"Hello Hunters. I know you hate me and all but I have a gift for you." I said.

"A gift? And yeah, damn right we hate you!" One hunter spoke up and glared at me.

"HEY! Percy's different though!" A hunter who had died in the Titan War and joined Chaos' Army said.

"Almost _all_ the boys in Chaos' Army and definitely all the boys who are part of The Assassins, are good. Just... one of them isn't." She said and the Hunters looked confused.

"Which one?" Phoebe asked. The same girl gestured to me and I smirked. I used the light to create a blinding flash that even Artemis had to look away and made Orions gag go away.

"Hunters! Meet your new chew toy!" I said and threw a screaming Orion at them to which they all grinned maniacally and attacked him. Artemis stood by and watched with her fists clenched but relaxed as she saw her Hunters beat up Orion. All in all, let's just say Orion got a _lot_ of kicks where the sun doesn't shine, knees to the head, punches and cuts and bruises but nothing fatal. The Hunters then left him in the Arena as I called Michael and Lee and they patched him up.

I walked around Camp because the Hunters were going to leave in an hour so I just took a stroll to pass time. I walked to the beach and saw it wasn't s wreck anymore and there were some kids and people from Chaos' Army playing volleyball or in the water whilst Lee and Michael had brought speakers and were blasting out Chris Brown songs. Clean versions though as there were kids at the beach. I walked past the stables and saw Silena there and some other Campers. I waved to Silena and fed blackjack some sugar cubes before walking to the archery range. There I saw Bianca, Zoë, Thalia, Artemis, all the Hunters and ex-Hunters and some Apollo kids from both Chaos' Army and Camp there. I saw Thalia shooting really fast and splitting her arrows every time.

"You know, even after training with Chaos I _still_ can't shoot with a bow. I'm going to ask Apollo if he cursed me." I joked and saw Thalia turn around and grin.

"Still can't shoot? Well did they at least get the Kelp out of your head?" She said and I heard Zoë try stifle a laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing Miss Nightshade. Honestly you fell for one of the stupidest guys ever, although he is humble and loyal and a really good-matured guy seriously I swear that even _he's_ more oblivious than me. And your oblivious too. You can't even see that he likes y-"

"Shut up Percy." She said, her whole face was tomato red.

"Nah anyway I'm going to the Arena. Your future husband is there probably kicking the whole Ares' Cabin's ass along with everyone else from Chaos' Army helping him beat the Campers." I said before running off as she screamed,

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I laughed and continued running until I got to the Arena. When I got there I was right. Aaron, The Assassins and the rest of Chaos' Army who was still here and hadn't departed to go to where they were supposed to go were here battling the Camper and they were winning easily. I decided to help the Campers. I jumped in the middle and pulled out my two swords and lit them on fire. I saw Aaron and we both locked eyes. I grinned and his smile faltered.

"NO FAIR! THEY HAVE PERCY!" He said and everyone stopped and looked at me.

"C'mon Aar-Aar-The-Pirate lets dance." I mock bowed to which he grinned and pretended to curtsy.

"Well let's dance then good sir." He said in a British accent and I laughed. The Assassins all got into a phalanx position and the Campers and everyone else backed away. Seamus charged first and so did I. Our swords met and made a huge _CLANG!_ Noise. He slashed at my left with his sword and faster than lightning swung his other sword at my head. I quickly raised my other sword and blocked his strike then used my strength to make him tumble backwards. A knife came wizzing towards my head and straight away I caught it. I saw Sarah grinning and I smiled. I threw a knife at her before going back to Seamus. I slashed at his leg then attempted to pull a Roman and stab him through his stomach but he parried then rolled out of the way. It carried on with me and Seamus exchanging blows until he jumped back and pulls out a warglaive. He used two hands for the warglaive as it was more efficient for him and he had more control. And let me tell you. Seamus and a warglaive = your death. I charged at him and brought one of my swords in a downward arc towards his shoulder but he raised his warglaive and blocked it. He twisted his warglaive which lowered my sword then elbowed me in the stomach. I tumbled but jumped back as he charged at me delivering _very_ fast blows that were hard to keep up with. I knew he was too quick so I did one thing. I dropped my swords and dropped to the floor but used my hands to take the impact and kicked Seamus and he flew back about 7 feet. I quickly called upon shadows to bind him and he stayed there on the floor.

A couple knives wizard past my head and I saw Sarah smirking. I grinned and charged. I pulled out my scythe and used it to deflect all her knives. I used my free hand to grab my own knives and throw them at her. She dodged and I caught up to her and she pulled out a spear and shield. I attempted to slash at her legs but she jumped. She then used her spear to keep me away. I spent about 5 minutes dodging before I saw an opening. I used my scythe to block her strike and send her spear off course before I yanked it out of her hands and then tripped her so she dropped her shield. I caught her before she fell and grinned.

"Yield?"

"Oh shut up last time I beat you." She said and yielded. I was soon blasted back by lightning and I got up and groaned.

"ZAK!" I said and charged him. He laughed and pulled out two haladies. They were kind of like miniature warglaive but could be thrown and used like daggers or swords. He blocked my strike and slashed at my stomach and I parried and slashed at his head to which he parried but I didn't pay it any attention as I quickly slashed at his legs and he didn't block it fast enough. He got cut and was now limping so he used to winds to keep him steady. I used the blessing I got from his Dad and made the winds go away so he tumbled. I grabbed his arm and steadied him but put a sword at his neck.

"Yield?" I asked and he grunted. I took that as a yes and let him go. Next was Dare and Jack. Dare pulled out a bow and Jack pulled out twin swords. He charged at me and Dare began shooting. I used the winds to avert the arrows but then saw I couldn't do it anymore. Zak wasn't letting me and Theta was helping him to over power me. I used my powers over time and slowed it down. I quickly dodged all of Dares arrows and yanked her bow out of her hands. I knocked her out before kicking Jack in the butt because it was too tempting. I let time flow at normal speed again and saw him fall. I laughed but he got up and smirked. His eyes glowed black and a tattoo that he only used in battle came into view on his arm. He charged faster than ever and stronger landing blow after blow as I kept up having to defend myself. I couldn't find a hole in his offence. I summoned water to douse us both so he was temporarily distracted and I was fuelled. _My turn now._

I brought my sword downwards at his head and he blocked but I slashed at his legs. He didn't make the same mistake as Zak and he blocked. I was crouched down so I rose up and did a 360 to build up speed and slashed at his stomach to which he blocked but stumbled a bit. I ran forwards and gave him a small cut on his arm and disarmed him before knocking him out.

Last but not least was Theta. I saw Aaron looking amused as he and some people from my group and all the Campers and Hunters were there sitting and watching. Even the gods had come. Theta charged with a sword and haladie. She slashed at me with her haladie then attempted to behead me with her sword. I blocked both and feinted to her left but she blocked. We exchanged blows for 10 minutes before I managed to push her back. I saw her smirk and looked around.

Seamus had broke free and the others had healed themselves and were looking right at me. I grinned and pulled out my trident and saw my father, Poseidon look surprised but proud. Theta and Jack charged at the same time and I blocked Jacks blow before ducking under Theta's and manouvering out between them and slashing at them both. Jack charged again but I blocked and stabbed at his chest but he jumped back. Theta charged at the same time as Jake and I ducked under both of their strikes and used the bottom of the trident to sweep them off their feet. I dug my trident into the ground so the two longer points were in the ground next to Theta's head and the smaller middle one a centimetre from her throat. I pulled out my scythe and saw Jack get up and blocked all of his strikes before slashing at him and successfully hitting his stomach with the butt of the scythe so he doubled over. I quickly punched his and a sickening _CRUNCH!_ Was heard. I swept him off his feet and knocked him out.

Seamus and Zak charged at me. Zak slashed at my head and I parried before turning around and parried Seamus' blow and I turned again and slashed at Zak but he dodged. And I summoned fire and sent it towards Zak so he was now about 15 feet behind me. I dodged a strike from Seamus and sent a blast of water at me but he shadow traveled - he's a Son of Erebus remember? - he tried to sneak up on me but Chaos had advanced my senses plus he human body and the bodies of gods, Titans, Primordials etc. Has some percentage of water in it so I could sense him no matter where he was. I sensed him to my left and turned in time to dodge a strike which he didn't expect. I kicked him and he went into the wall and got knocked out. I sensed Zak behind me and I turned and parried a strike that would have cut my head off. I slashed at his left but quickly changed the course and went to his right instead so he was caught off guard. I managed to hit him and he got a small gash in his side. I then grabbed his arm and disarmed him and punched him in his face and knocked him out.

I saw Sarah and Dare but they shook their heads signaling they yield. I heard clapping and saw the audience clapping and my father looked impressed and proud. Even Zeus was smiling. I saw Hephaestus look like he was dying to get a hand on our weapons and so was Ares who gave me a grudging nod of respect. Aphrodite was drooling. Hestia was smiling. Hera and Hades had small smiles twitching and threatening to appear on their faces. Apollo and Hermes were grinning. Athena also seemed impressed and gave me a small smile. I looked at Artemis and couldn't tell what she thought. Her cold eyes gave no emotions and she sat there with an emotionless expression. I turned figuring if I stared for too long I would spend the rest of my life as a furry animal. I saw the Primordials next to the Olympians. My Mom and Dad, Nyx and Erebus were smiling and looked proud. Aether and Hemera were also smiling probably proud of their 'little brother' as they said. Chronos smiled as did all the Primordials except Ouranos and Eros who were grinning. I made my way to them.

"So Ouranos, still wanna spar?" I said and Eros laughed. Ouranos shook his head still grinning. I then went to Chronos and the other Primordials.

"Sup Gandalf, Tartar Sauce and other peeps." I smirked. Tartarus let out a booming laugh.

"Never fail to amuse us eh?" He said and I grinned.

"That's our brother!" Aether said grinning and he clapped me on the back.

"You act as if you can beat me." I said and Aether grin disappeared and the others laughed.

"So Dad? I think I still need to learn those tricks seeing as Moms is good at combat and your good at deception." I said.

"Come to our palace if you can Son. If you have time I'll teach you. Your an excellent fighter but there's always more to learn." He said and gave me a hug.

"You better come young man or I'll drag you myself." My Mom said and I laughed.

"I promise Mom don't worry. Oh and Eris didn't come, she's going to hate it if she finds out she missed the entertainment." I said and she laughed.

"Go see your father my Son I know you've missed him." I nodded and walked over to the Olympians.

"Hey Dad." I said and he got up and hugged me.

"Your were amazing Percy. You need to visit Triton and Evadne also. I told them your back and they miss you." He said.

"I miss them too. How is Amphirite?" I asked and he smiled.

"She misses you too. Triton kept complaining that you left him to be the only one who has to deal with getting his cheeks pinched." He laughed and so did I.

I turned to Zeus next.

"So God of Drama. Can you make a better entrance than me?" I said and Zeus laughed and Hades groaned.

"Don't challenge him please nephew." Hades said and I smirked.

"Sorry Uncle but how can I resist?" I said innocently and Hades groaned again and Hestia and Demeter laughed.

"That boy's been eating his cereal that's why he's good." Demeter said and Hades groaned again.

"Actually Aunt Demeter, your right I have been eating cereal." I said and she grinned.

"See? Cereal is good for you!" She said and I laughed.

"That was amazing Percy." Hestia said and hugged me.

"Thanks Aunt Hestia." I bowed to her.

"Don't bow Percy." She said and I smiled.

"That was awesome Perce!" Apollo said and Hermes nodded.

"Thanks Apollo." I said.

"I gotta hand it to you punk. Your good." Ares said and Athena smacked him.

"You are good Perseus." She said and I smiled. Hephaestus came up to me.

"What metal is your sword Perseus?" He asked. I showed him my sword.

"I...actually don't know." I said and Athena rolled his eyes, the other Olympians laughed and Hephaestus smirked and handed me back my sword. Next Artemis came up to me. Wearing an emotionless mask.

"Well done Perseus. I admit your good. Anyway we _are_ leaving in 10 minutes." She said and my eyes widened.

"I'll quickly pack my lady." I said and bowed then ran off. I told the other Assassins and we all ran around packing our stuff. 10 minutes later we were trudging up Half-Blood Hill with the Hunters. We all had back packs that contained a tent and some other stuff. Everything else was packed in our tents. Thanks Chaos for magic. I walked up with Dare and Thalia. The girls seemed unfazed about joining the Hunt but us boys... well we all had the same thought.

 _We are soooo dead._

 **A/N well that's chapter 21. Stay tuned I will post 22 soon but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Percy POV

We were now who knows where with the Hunters and all of us boys were in my tent. It's been 2 days and we only came out if we were moving, there's an attack, or for dinner because I can pretty much summon food, thanks to Chaos' blessing I can create anything, including food. The Hunters hate us all. The girls got along fine with the Hunters, especially Dare, and the ex-Hunters, Zoë and Thalia came to our tent and always teased us. So we were deciding to go for a walk because we're bored.

"Seamus! Are you coming or not?" Zak asked.

"I'm coming jeez just hold up a sec." Seamus replied. We were waiting for Seamus to hurry up when Thalia came in.

"Hey Thals."

"Hey Perce and Assassins."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just warning you guys. The Hunters laid out traps to see if your any good in the wild. And if I know Percy he'll get lost and probably kill himself." She said and Zak and Jack laughed. I glared at them.

"Thanks Thals but I'm not _that bad_ anymore."

"Yeah we'll see. Anyway bye. Oh and Leila said when you come back she's visiting you." Thalia said and I brightened. I remembered saving Leila, Daughter of Hermes. Thalia walked out and Seamus finally came down.

"Lets go." He said and marched out with us following him. Instantly the Hunters glared at us whilst the ones who were okay with us smiled. Leila waved and Zoë and Bianca smirked. Artemis didn't glare but merely nodded and took some younger Hunters. Probably to learn archery.

We walked through the woods. Jack, Zak and I saw the first trap. It was concealed well but thanks to Thalia's warning we were on the look out. Seamus...wasn't so lucky. We didn't tell him about the traps and so he marched straight into the trap and was pulled up into the air and was hung from a rope on his ankle. He grumbled whilst we laughed and performed a perfect 180 and untied the noose.

We continued walking more until we came across a lake. It had a small rocky shore and there was no one else around so we did the one thing anyone would do. We jumped in. Zak tackled Seamus and the disappeared under the water as Jake tackled me. Bad mistake. I grabbed Jack and threw him towards Zak and Seamus and he barged right into them. I laughed at their stunned faces and they went up for more air. They came back down and I smirked. They came towards me and soon we were all wrestling in the water. We were bored ok? Don't blame us, plus, we're boys. After about an hour we all came up and I dried them off as Zak flew up to check the position of the sun.

"It's 3 O'clock." He said and came back down.

"We can go walk a bit more. Then head back? Seamus and Perce can shadow travel us back." Jack said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Seamus said and we all sprinted off into the trees. We walked through the forest laughing and just playing around and occasionally sparring and fighting until we heard a high pitched scream and a horn.

"The Hunters!" We all said and Seamus grabbed Zak whilst I grabbed Jack and we shadow traveled back to the Hunters Camp. When we got there we saw Theta, Dare, Sarah, Zoë, Thalia and Artemis infront of the other Hunters glaring at someone under a hood.

I walked up to the person and stood by Artemis and Jack, Zak and Seamus asked the others what's wrong.

"What's wrong. Perseus Jackson. Is that you fight for Chaos yet you should be on our side." The hooded figure said. His voice seemed familiar...

"Who are you?" I asked stepping up and unsheathing my swords.

"Me? I am Order's right-hand man. I'm like you except Order's version. I am made to destroy whilst you save. I am what you fail to live up to. I _am_ you. Except _I_ live up to my namesake." The figure said and lowered his hood and we all gasped. Stood there was a tall man. With messy black hair and poisonous sea green eyes.

"Y-you're me?" I said. The figure smirked. Except it wasn't like mine. It was a cruel, cold smirk of a killer.

"I am Perseus. I was created by Order. You could say I'm like the Giants. Born to oppose you. I have your power, skill, your memories. How can you beat something that knows your next move? That remembers everything you do? I'm more powerful and unlike you I live up to the name Perseus which means 'destroyer' as I shall help Order destroy everything and rule the universe when he makes it again." The other me said. "I may be evil and everything but I even have your _fatal flaw_. I'm loyal. To Order. And I _am_ you. Just think of me as...your darkest thoughts, fears, emotions, everything. Order merely took that with his power increasing and created me. In your _dark_ side. I'm the very thing you fear. Seeing yourself as a monster. Well guess what? Now it's all real... anyway I'm here to make you an offer. You join Order, you have power beyond imagine. Order shall destroy everything except his own army. He wants _you_ in it." The other me said. I snorted.

"Well if you _are_ me then you know I'm _also_ loyal and I want _nothing_ to do with Order. Tell your _master_ he's going to be destroyed. He wants me to live up to my name? Then I'll start by destroying him." I snarled st him. My other self just smirked. He raised a hand and out of the trees came a group as large as my group in Chaos' Army.

"Order is more powerful than us and remember _I_ have your memories. I can stop you easily."

"Well then my Assassins and group could take you down." I said and the other me chuckled.

"You don't get it do you? Order didn't just replicate _you._ Everyone has their dark sides and Order took _everyone's_ deepest darkest fears and thoughts and created...us." The other me said and everyone from his group lowered their hoods. We all gasped. Each and every single one of them looked the same as everyone from _my_ group. Except darker. I saw Silena and Beckendorf except with crueler eyes and paler skin. I saw my own brother Theseus, pale skin, not tan like his skin is, cruel dark green eyes and shaggy hair. One by one I saw the faces of my own freinds, family and comrades.

"We have your thoughts-"

"Yeah, yeah you already mentioned." Seamus said.

"Well the point is, you _can't_ beat us. We _are_ you. We-" He gestured to his group, "are unstoppable." He said and smirked. "You have a chance to surrender, or to even join us. Just know this is a war you can't win... and Chaos... he shall perish along with everyone who opposes us!" He said and his group shouted their agreement jeering and mocking us. "This, is just a warning. I am not here to fight. Only to pass the message. I shall leave you now." My dark side said and disappeared in black flames and flew up in black smoke. His group did the same.

"...He should be Shakespeare." Dare said breaking the silence. Jack snorted.

"Yeah if Shakespeare keeps repeating himself then sure."

"We have to report this to Chaos and the Council." I said and looked at Artemis who nodded.

"Hunters go to your tents, Perseus and I shall go to Olympus and inform the Primordials, Chaos and my father and the Council of this... meeting." She said and the Hunters nodded and went back to their tents.

"Assassins go on guard duty. If one of those... dark beings come back, call me instantly. Jack this isn't a joke it's a command." I said glaring at Jack and Dare in particular but they nodded knowing this was serious. Just before Artemis and I were about to leave Leila came up to me and tugged on my jeans.

"Percy?" She asked. I picked her up and smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A-Are they really more powerful than you? Will the other you who's mean, _kill_ you?" She asked worriedly. I smiled and sighed.

"I don't know Leila. What they said could be a lie but I have a feeling it isn't and yes they want to kill me." At this she looked scared but I squeezed her hand gently. "But, they won't. They won't hurt you or me because we're going to stop them. They won't hurt you or the Hunters because if they even _try_ they have to kill me first to do it. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I said and she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. She pulled back and I put her back on the ground. "Go to your tent Leila its late and we have to tell the others about this."

"Okay." She said and skipped off to her tent. I smiled before turning back to Artemis. I bowed.

"Let's go Perseus." She said and placed a hand on my shoulder and flashed me to the Olympian throne room. She called the others and sat at her throne and I called the Primordials and Chaos. Once they all arrived along with the Guardians the meeting started.

"My daughter. Why have you called us here?" Zeus asked.

"We had an, ah, _meeting_ with Order's right-hand man and his group." She said. Instantly everyone was shouting asking questions whether she was okay and their children in the Hunt are okay. Finally Tartarus had enough.

"SILENCE!" He boomed and shook the throne room and the Primordials rolled their eyes and the Olympians quieted quickly. My mother spoke up.

"Thank you brother although next time try not to shake the whole room-" Ouranos cut her off.

"That's impossible for him. He's fat." Ouranos said and Tartarus glared at him.

"As I was saying, Percy can you tell us what happened." My Mom said and I nodded. I told them of the encounter and about Order's Army being created by our own dark thoughts and fears and how they look like us but crueler. When I finished everyone sighed in relief there wasn't a fight but were still worried.

"If anything I say be careful. If they try to trick you that they're part of Chaos' Army when they actually from Order's Army..." I trailed off and the Olympians and even the Primordials paled slightly.

"Just be careful and be on the lookout however if it _is_ true they remember everything the ones from _my_ army remember then one suspicious move and you call me or a Primordial. Or check if that person is at their post. That way we can tell who's an imposter and who's not." Chaos said and the Guardians and I looked worried. Although Daniel smirked.

"Well at least we won't have a problem with Aaron. One's cruel and blood-thirsty and one's an idiot." Daniel said.

"HEY!" Aaron yelled and we all laughed.

"Well if that's all then we should take caution and the meeting is adjourned." Zeus thundered and disappeared in a brilliant flash and a boom of thunder.

"Drama Queen." Hades muttered. The rest of the gods flashed out with Ouranos doing the same as Zeus except louder, brighter and more brilliant. The Guardians went back to their duties and I faced Artemis.

"Shall we go My Lady?" I asked.

"Stop saying My Lady, I hate it and don't bow either, and yes let's go except... can we travel your way? I'm curious as to what it is like." She said and I smiled lightly and a small blush appeared on her cheeks and for once her eyes didn't seem cruel and cold. They seemed more curious and filled with wonder and softer.

"Of course My- Artemis." I said. "Would you prefer to shadow travel, vapor travel, or I can create a portal and do the things mortals do in the movies." I said and she smiled slightly.

"Vapor travel. That's new." She said and I nodded. I put a hand on her shoulder and we dissolved into water vapor. Vapor travel is kind of like shadow travel. Except you see yourself in water and not in shadows and can hear the sea crashing against the shore, not someone screaming. As soon as we arrived our bodies began to form again out of the vapor. I tumbled seeing as I always do but Artemis being the Huntress she is stood firm on her feet.

"That was...interesting." She said. "I have my duties now Perseus I suggest you go to bed." She said and smiled before walking away. I smiled and watched her until the flashed out. I looked away and when she was gone, I looked up to the moon.

 _Maybe you do have a soft side..._

 **A/N Aaanddd that is Chapter 22, I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been busy although I promise you this. I am NOT abandoning this. Ever. Anyway, Chapter 23 should be up soon so stay tuned and until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Percy POV

The next day I woke up to a loud shout.

"DUDE WAKE UP!" Seamus shouted and I groggily got up and glared at him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7 AM"

"Get out. I'll be down in 10."

"Sure." Seamus walked out. I walked to the bathroom and had a shower before changing into some black jeans, black Jordans and a white shirt that looked like it had the Star Wars logo on it except rather than saying 'Star Wars' it said 'Stop Wars.' Once I was changed I headed out of my room and went downstairs and went to the kitchen where the other Guardians were already sat eating breakfast.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Mornin'"

"You sleep like a rock."

"You sleep like a rock."

"Sleeping beauty finally awoke." Guess who that was? I sat down between Theta and Dare before filling my plate. After breakfast we all headed outside. The girls went to do their usual stuff and spar with eachother or the Hunters. Us boys didn't know what to do. Seamus and Zak went to patrol the borders whilst me and Jake headed to the archery range.

When I got their I climbed a tree and sat on a branch watching the Hunters practice archery. I saw Leila hitting bulls eyes along with all the other Hunters, until I noticed Artemis. She stood at the end of the range with a target closer than the others. Next to her was a girl who looked to be around 6 years old, with brown hair and green eyes. Artemis was instructing her on how to shoot. I smiled and then saw Thalia walk over and mutter a few words to Artemis who nodded. I decided to jump down and walked over to her, curious.

"Hey Thals." I said and she turned around slightly startled.

"Huh? Oh hey. I was just looking for you."

"Well I'm here so, what's up?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask if you got any better at archery." She said smirking and I laughed.

"Nope and I never will. I think I just got worse." I said and she laughed.

"Well Kelp Head, did you even try?"

"Believe me, I _had_ to. Zoë forced me and I hated it. Let's just say that thanks to my archery skills Zoë had to get Chaos to make a separate room with a bulletproof window so my arrow wouldn't hit her and she could still watch and yell at me." I said and Thalia snickered.

"Well why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm bored and I thought I'd see how you and Leila were doing." Just then Leila came bounding up to me.

"Percy!" She said and jumped into my arms which earned me a few glares from other Hunters.

"Hey Leila! How's your day?"

"Fun. Especially since your here. Oh! Can you help me in close combat? I'm fast being a Daughter of Hermes but I'm not that skilled or strong and I suck pretty much."

"Sure and trust me, by the end you'll be able to kick Thalia's a-"

"BEEEEEEEEP!" Thalia shouted over my voice so Leila didn't hear the last word. Leila just looked at us confused.

"What?"

"I said you'll be able to kick- um, beat Thalia as soon as we finish your training."

"Yay! Thalia's really good and if I beat her I can be one of the best!" She said standing on her toes trying to look tall. Me and Thalia laughed.

"Yeah well, guess what? Thalia is okay...ish but she's _not_ the best and I know _loads_ of people who can beat her but don't worry. I'll make you one of the best so you can squash Thalia like a bug."

"HEY!" She shouted and me and Leila laughed. By then we had caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Thalia?" Artemis came over and asked.

"Percy said I was only an _okay_ fighter and that I sucked compared to loads of people he knows." She said huffing whilst Artemis smiled slightly at her lieutenant. Her eyes dancing with amusement.

 _Wait why am I paying attention to her eyes? Heck why am I even paying attention to her anyway? She's ARTEMIS the goddess of MIADENS and VIRGINITY. The biggest man-hater ever and here I am staring at her... Aaron's right I have a death wish._

Well Perseus. If you are so powerful, care to spar?" Artemis said.

"Um, ok." I said and we headed into a clearing set up for close combat. The Hunters and Assassins gathered around.

"First to unconsciousness or to yield loses." Artemis said.

"Fine but is it just close combat? Are ranged weapons aloud? Can we use powers?" I asked her.

"Yes all weapons are aloud and so are powers." She said and I smirked. I took out both swords and got into a ready stance whilst she took out her bow and took aim.

"May the best win." She smirked and began rapidly firing arrows at me. I used my swords and spun them around at such high speeds that they were blurs, and deflected all her arrows. Artemis rendered her arrows useless and took out her hunting knives and charged. She bombarded me with blow after blow and she only got faster, but speed isn't everything. Well, for me at least. I used my powers over time and slowed it down so she was moving in slow motion and disarmed her. I let time flow again and she saw she had no weapon as I held my sword at her throat.

"I yield," She mumbled. "That didn't even last for 3 minutes." She muttered.

"If I may, my lady, your attacks were amazingly quick and accurate and you definitely are strong considering you could push me back quite a bit. But you said we could use powers. I just used my power over time and plucked your knives out of your hands. If I didn't use any power that would have _definitely_ lasted longer." I said and she gave me a small smile before composing herself and glaring at me.

"Well, now we know you can beat me. And you can start training Leila tomorrow. You should probably visit your brother and sister anyway, they miss you a lot. We have the other Assassins here so we'll be fine." Artemis said and I nodded. Grateful I could have a day with Evadne and Triton again.

Grinning like an idiot I _skipped_ to my tent before shadow-traveling to my fathers palace. I shadow traveled to the throne room and saw my Dad and Amphirite sitting in their thrones. I smirked waiting for Amphirites reaction and came out of the corner I was in and bowed to them.

"Hey Dad, hello Amphirite." I said and they looked at me startled that I just came out from the corner of the room before my Dad smiled.

"Hello Percy." He said. And next thing I know I was pulled into a huge bear-hug.

"Hello to you too Step-Mom." I said sarcastically and Amphirite stepped back smiling before she frowned and slapped me.

"Don't you dare leave us again young man, do you understand?" She said pointing a finger at me accusingly. I just grinned cheekily.

"But trouble seems to love me _so_ much." I said and she laughed whilst I hugged her again.

"Where's Trity and Eve? They're gonna kill me. Literally Evadne's gonna be worse than Thalia!" I said and my Dad laughed.

"They're both and Evadne's house I believe. Along with James." He said and I nodded before briskly leaving the room, nodding to guards on my way out who looked surprised but happy when they saw me. I walked up to the familiar house before knocking on the door. A second later James opened the door and grinned.

"C'mon in. Let's surprise them shall we?" He whispered and I chuckled. It was nice to have a sibling who didn't _hate_ you. I walked in after him closing the door and went to the living room as I could sense them there.

"James? Who is it?" I heard my sisters voice said and I grinned. James walked through the door and sat down whilst Evadne and Triton looked at him confused. He gestured to me who was leaning against the door frame.

"Miss me?" I said and I was tackled into a hug.

"Lil' bro!"

"Kelp Head! Your back!" Evadne said before she and Triton pulled away. Triton then punched me.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He growled before smiling.

"Eh, I can't anyway. Tartar Sauce's blessing means I can walk through Tartarus like it's my own domain." I said. Next Evadne slapped me, punched in the jaw, then kicked me.

"I swear if you ever do something stupid again I'm going to put you on a child leash." She said threateningly and I looked at her in horror as James and Triton laughed.

"Ok, ok. No getting myself killed. That I can do...I think." I said and she glared at me before softening up.

"Well it's nice to have you back but we have _so much_ to catch up on and I want to know what adventures you've been up to." She said and dragged me towards the couch. Literally dragged me on the floor before I was infront of the couch and just left me there whilst she sat down. I got up and sat down with her whilst James and Triton sat on another couch.

We spent the next few hours exchanging stories, talking and laughing. I told them about my adventures of how Zoë acted like my big sister and had to make sure I didn't get shot from behind because I got shot twice in the back. On the same day. Or when our ship was being pulled into a black hole and I didn't know the true extent of my powers yet - and Chaos says I still don't - and somehow Luke and Ethan saved us in some miraculous way which includes, and this is how they phrased it: 'causing the ship to barf or burp...like a baby' they said and Triton and James laughed at that whilst Evadne rolled her eyes. I told them about the huge parties Michael and Lee always held.

They told me how for them there were no wars and life just continued as normal. Demigods coming to either camps or the Hunters and how there had been some quests. The only thing of significance was when the Romans blamed the Greeks for my disappearance but Reyna and Jason convinced them it wasn't their fault and told them, 'what would Percy say?' And the Romans calmed down. After a while I materialised a watch from thin air and checked the time. 6 PM!

"Sorry you guys but I gotta go. Catch up sometime later?"

"Definitely." Evadne said and hugged me and so did Triton and James before I left the house and vapor traveled to the Hunters camp.

"Hey Perce how'd it go?" Dare came up to me as I arrived.

"It actually went pretty well." I said before we walked side by side to the centre of the Hunters camp. "Any attacks?" I said and she shook her head.

"We were just about to have dinner. But rather than you conjuring it Artemis prepared dinner and wants us to try it and she wants our opinions." Dare said and I nodded. We walked over to the tent where the Hunters ate. The tent was small on the outside but much larger on the inside. The inside had one long table, at which the Hunters were already seated. And a door to the right which I'm guessing led to the kitchen judging by the amazing smell coming through the door.

As we walked in the Hunters glared at us. I saw the other male Assassins sit at the end of the table whilst Theta, Dare and Sarah were sat with the Hunters and talking animatedly with them. I was about to join Seamus, Jack and Zak before the ex-Hunters stopped me and dragged me down to sit between Zoë and Leila and opposite Thalia, Bianca and all of them.

I tensed up and Zoë rolled her eyes before I relaxed and smirked. Thalia raised and eyebrow and I leaned across the table and whispered to her so she, the ex-Hunters and Leila could hear it.

"Sitting here means I can tease Zoë about her crush." I said and Thalia rolled her eyes but grinned. Zoë face palmed.

"I don't want to sit next to you anymore." Zoë said and mockingly turned away and crossed her arms. Me and the others laughed.

"Well I do!" Leila said and I smiled.

"I want to sit next to Leila too she's nice unlike Zoë." I said and Zoë stared at me, her eye twitching. I just smiled cheekily. She rolled her eyes and began talking to Bianca. Eventually Artemis strolled through the door and sat down at the head of the table. She had her usual expressionless face but when she looked at me her eyes showed confusion and then amusement when she saw my discomfort. She clapped her hands and a cooked deer on a silver platter appeared on the table. Bowls of mashed potatoes, beans, gravy and vegetables appeared on thetable as well as some other meat that I didn't know what it was.

"I hope you Assassins like the food I prepared and the girls all nodded but me and the guys all pales slightly. We all dug in and I took a bit of everything. I cautiously bit into some deer whilst Artemis watched and my eyes lit up as Artemis grinned triumphantly.

"This is amazing. I would say more but my vocabulary is very far stretched." I said and the ex-Hunters along with Thalia and Leila laughed whilst Zoë smacked me and even some Hunters let out a small smile. Artemis just chuckled. She looked at the others who all said the same thing and she smiled and also started eating. After 5 minutes our played were half empty and I held up the weird meat that I didn't know what it was.

"My la- Artemis, what is this?" I asked. She stared at me and glared when I said my lady but I just held her gaze not flinching at all like most others would do. We pretty much just began to have a staring competition. Sea green v Silver. I stared deeper into her eyes getting lost in the pools of silver that glowed slightly like her eyes actually gave off moonlight. Her swirling, beautiful silver eyes reminding me of the moon-

 _Whoa hold up! Did you just say beautiful?!_

 _Umm maybe?_ I argued with the voice in my head.

 _Aw do you have a crush?_

 _What! No!_

 _Mhmm, whatever. You definitely do._

 _No I do no-_

"Bear meat." Artemis said disturbing me from my thoughts. I nodded and took a bite of the meat. It tasted amazing. Soft and juicy. After 10 minutes we all finished and Artemis clapped her hands and the plates disappeared. She sent two Hunters to go wash them then addressed us.

"My father has just sent out a message there is to be an Olympian council meeting. Perseus you must attend too." She said and I nodded. As the Hunters all went bed and Sarah stayed up to take watch, me and Artemis walked outside before I made a swirling blue portal. **A/N think of the portal like the ones in the Flash.** Me and Artemis walked through before appearing in the throne room. The portal shocked and scared a few Olympians and they stared at me as I walked to the thrones where the Primordials sat and sat with my mother. Artemis grew to full size and sat at her throne and then Chaos faded into view.

"Ah, I see your all here. Anyways I guess I am here to discuss an issue. Well of course Order attacking is an issue but you see, of course you know there are many planets inhabited by, well, aliens? Well you see one planet, is usually a peaceful planet unless you attack them first and let me tell you, there race is _very_ powerful, has joined Order's Army."

"Which one Chaos?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"The Triverians." Chaos said and I paled.

 _This is very bad..._

 **A/N well there's Chapter 23. I'm sorry for the slow updates but I've been very busy but now that's all over and I will update. Anyway until chapter 24 is out...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

3rd Person POV

After the Olympian council meeting had finished all the gods flashed out and Percy shadow traveled back to the Hunters' camp.

"Hey Perce! What happened at the council meeting?" Jack asked as soon as Percy had entered the Assassins tent.

"Very bad news. The Triverians allied with Order." Percy said and Jack's jaw dropped as well as Dare's and Seamus'.

"WHAT?!" Theta shouted.

"I thought they were peaceful!" Zak yelled.

"Why though?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea but this isn't good. Their race is powerful even when 5 other planets tried to attack them the Triverians _annihilated_ them. It would take the whole of Chaos' Army _along_ with the Primordials and some back-up from other planets to defeat them." Percy said his voice deadly serious. Some of the Assassins paled.

"And if they come to Earth?" Sarah asked.

"I think Aaron's training the Campers and the other Guardians are training whoever they're staying with."

"Oh. That's good then but it might not be enough if they attack." Dare said.

"I'm going to send out some calls. Chaos is too. We're trying to get every planet and race on our side and have some as back up in case the Triverians or Order attacks."

"Why do we call them Triverians can't we call them Barbarians?" Seamus said and the Assassins chuckled except for Zak who glared at him.

"You could hardly say their _barbaric_ they're an intelligent, powerful and such a fascinating race.They're like the Romans of the universe. Except they aren't barbaric." Zak said.

"Okay, okay. Jeez mister smarty pants I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Seamus smirked. This just seemed to anger Zak further.

"This is _serious_ Seamus. Sure we're in Chaos' Army and we've been through many wars but 1. The Triverians have only attacked twice and once they had a diplomatic leader so the other race got off and the other time the 5 races were annihilated. Apart from that we've never been in a war we've had to worry about because our army is powerful, but this time even us, along with the Primordials, heck even Chaos and Percy, _might not be enough!"_ Zak said seethingly whilst glaring daggers at Seamus.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Seamus mumbled. Zak turned to Percy.

"You should inform the Hunters because Artemis won't know about the Triverians or how powerful they are." Zak said and Percy nodded and left the tent. He found the ex-Hunters and all the Hunters sat around the fire. Zoë saw him and waved him over.

"Is it true?" She asked Percy as he got close and the Hunters all stopped and looked at them. "The Triverians joined Order?" Zoë asked.

"Yes." Percy said which sent a shiver down Zoë's spine as she paled.

"Um, Perce? Who are the Triverians?" Thalia said from the seat next to Artemis'. Percy sighed.

"The Triverians are a very powerful, intelligent race. They are skilled in combat _and_ have powers like us demigods. I've only seen the Triverians be at war once when _five_ other races attacked them and all five were annihilated." Percy said and the Hunters looked shocked and some paled. "They have also been attacked by another race before but at that time they had a diplomatic leader so that race got off easily and were very lucky. It would take the whole of Chaos' Army along with the Primordials and some back up from other planets to take them down." Percy said and now everyone paled. Order's Army was powerful enough but he needed more power?

"So...we're basically screwed?" Thalia said. Percy smiled and shook his head.

"No way. Chaos and I are going to send some calls and recruit as many planets on our side as we can. The Triverians won't know what hit 'em" Percy said.

"Wow...the one time Percy isn't pessimistic." Bianca joked and the Hunters laughed.

"Hey! I am NOT pessimistic."

"No your not...you're a pessimistic princess." Bianca said and the Hunters laughed more whilst Percy chuckled.

"Not prince?"

"Nah, Princes are _males._ They suck. And you don't act like a male so you have to be a princess." Bianca said and Laila giggled.

"I can't imagine Percy in a pink dress." She said and Percy looked at her horrified whilst everyone doubled over in laughter.

"1. I hate dresses anyway-" Percy started but Thalia cut him off.

"Yeah they in the way of his, Ahem, _activities."_ She said and smirked while Percy turned red.

"No Thalia, just no. If you really want to know I'm still a virgin. Anyway 2. I hate pink and 3. It doesn't matter because I would look fabulous anyway." Percy said and pretended to hairflip before sassily walking away from the hunters to his tent. As soon as he walked in the guys grinned and the girls shook their heads.

"Sassy walk and hairflip? Bitch that's my thing." Dare said before doing the exact same to Percy as he did to the hunters.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going swimming." Percy said before he walked out of the tent and walked towards the direction of the lake. As soon as he got there he stripped off his shirt, jeans and shoes before snapping g his fingers and he was in a sea green swimsuit.

"Gotta love Chaos' blessing." He mumbled before diving in. He swam down to the bottom of the lake and began talking to the fish and other sea creatures in there. After an hour he sensed someone close-by. He looked up and could see someone waving to the bottom. Percy swam to the top only to find Artemis by the lakeshore. When Artemis saw him she was startled and blushed when she saw he had no shirt on.

"Lady Artemis." Percy bowed.

"Why do you bow to me Perseus when even Chaos has said your the Olympian's superior?" Artemis asked.

"I bow to anyone I respect my lady which includes the Primordials...sometimes and the Olympians except for Ares and Aphrodite." Artemis merely nodded.

"Why are you out so late?" Artemis asked.

"I just came to the lake and lost track of time I guess." Percy answered her.

 _God those eyes..._

 _MAIDEN!_

 _But her eyes..._

 _YOU DOLT SHES A MAIDEN!_

 _BUT THOSE EYES!_

 _Why do I even put up with you?_ Percy thought. He blushed when he realised he had just been staring at Artemis.

"Sit Perseus." She said patting the ground next to her. Percy sat next to Artemis and they both stared at the sky together until Percy broke the silence.

"You know my lady. Even in Chaos' Army Orion - he didn't try anything - but he stared at the hunters with... bedroom eyes." Percy started. Artemis' eyes flashed in anger. Percy smirked. "When I joined Orion tried to be my friend until he told me who he was. Let's just say I crushed his hand and he threatened me seeing as he was the Colonel and the only ones who had higher authority were the Guardians, Assassins, Primordials and Chaos. But then I gave all ex-Hunters higher authority than him so let's just say he got beaten up regularly." Percy said and Artemis smirked. She stared Percy who kept looking at the sky.

 _He has beautiful eyes. Calm, not like Orions._

 _Did you just call him beautiful?_

 _No...I called his eyes beautiful._

 _You complimented a man._

 _Ugh! Shut up! Can't I have ONE male friend?_

 _Are you sure he's a 'friend' nothing more?_

 _...yes?..._

 _Your not sure._

 _Shut up._ Artemis thought before she was snapped out of her thoughts by Percy getting up.

"I'm sorry my lady but it is late and I'm going to bed, I suggest you do too." Percy said before walking away with Artemis staring at his back.

 _Damn that boy. The things he does to me._

 _SHUT UP!_

 **A/N So there's chapter 24, I have started to write a new story called Destiny so check that out. Tommorow I'll update reading The Queens Champion but until then.**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

3rd Person POV

Percy woke up to a rather large shock. Literally.

"ARGH! THALI- wait no, THETA!" Percy yelled as he heard laughter outside. He shot up immediately and quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth, not even bothering to try and tame his hair.

"I almost thought Thalia had woke me up." Percy grumbled taking a seat beside Jack. Theta just stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"So what's the plan for today?" Seamus asked as he sat opposite Percy.

"Well today your going to Camp Half-Blood seeing as Zeus doesn't think it's safe for them to be running around the country when Order's Army could destroy them." Chaos said appearing into view startling the others.

"Camp? Well at least I can see my old freinds." Percy said.

"And I won't go insane by staying with a bunch of girls who hate men with only a few guys here." Seamus said and Chaos chuckled.

"That bad?" He asked.

"Not really, they leave us alone and stuff but just being here could drive you insane knowing the Hunters hate you." Jack said. "And when your girl disses you for them." He added looking at Theta accusingly as she smirked.

"Jealous?" She said.

"Mmm as long as those girls don't try anything I'll be fine." Jack said.

"No hes super jealous. He glared at the Hunters and thinks they will take you away, either tonne a maiden or because they're gay." Zac said and they all laughed.

"Not happening. I love Chaos' Army and plus, how do they know if I'm a maiden?" Theta said and Jack turned red.

"Ewwww TMI. I don't need to know you've been going all Aphrodite on Jack. Seriously now I'm glad each room is sound proof." Dare said and they both turned beet red as they all laughed.

"Are you sure Dare? I'm sure I've seen you sneaking around at night. Got a secret lover, or, secret _lovers?"_ Sarah said and Dare just stared at her stunned.

"N-no, wh-why w-would y-y-you th-think th-tha- NO EW." Dare spluttered and Percy just laughed at her clutching his stomach.

"Oh don't think your innocent Perce, I'm sure I've heard back home that you have side bitches." Sarah said and this time it was Percy's turn to splutter as everyone else laughed. Finally, Chaos cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright, calm down kids." The Assassins scowled as Chaos smirked. "We know you all have night time activities but if you want to discuss them do it later-" Chaos said which made Jack and Theta turn red as the others just stared at him like, 'Oh hell no,' "but now you should eat your breakfast as the Hunters will leave soon." Chaos said and left and immediately everyone attacked their food. In 5 minutes they were all done.

"Well, now we know Jack and Theta's activities and don't worry Sarah, we'll find some dirt on you too...and Zac." Dare said as Zac scowled and the others laughed. Sarah just smirked.

"Good luck with that." Dare harrumphed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"So what are we doing today Captian Percy?" Seamus asked.

"Going to Camp." Percy replied.

"Jeez, thanks Captian Obvious." Seamus replied and Percy face palmed.

"I should have seen that coming."

"Yes, yes you should. I thought we were bros! I thought we knew eachother!" Seamus said in mock hurt.

"Yes but sometimes Seamus you are just annoying." Zac said.

"I still don't understand how Zac is _not_ the most immature of us. His Dad is Ouranos who is like Hermes but 100 times more childish. Seriously, how are you _not_ immature?" Jack ranted.

"Because I'm Athena's legacy I guess." Zac replied and shrugged.

"KELP HEAD! WERE LEAVING SOON!" Thalia's voice rang through the air.

"Well, that's our cue." Percy said.

"Let's go!" Seamus said immatating Mario's voice from the game Super Mario Bros.

"Seamus if anything Jack or Percy would be Mario and your Luigi." Sarah said and Seamus just pouted.

The Assassins walked out of the tent. The girls went to mingle with the Hunters but the boys stood back as the Hunters glared at them, except for Thalia and Leila.

"Percy!" Leila said and jumped into Percy's arms. Percy smiled at her.

"Hello Tracy. So how's the Hunt?"

"It's awesome. And even better with you here." She said and Percy chuckled.

"Hey Thals."

"Sup Kelp Head. Ready to go to Camp and see the Hunters kick ass?"

"You could kick the Camper's asses sure but not Aaron and Chaos' Army." Percy said and Thalia scowled then she grinned slyly.

"I want to meet this Aaron guy and see if he's good enough for Zoe, if he is then I need to help them get together." Thalia said. Just as she said that a cloud of pink perfume appeared, when it went away Aphrodite stood there in its place with all the Assassins, Hunters and ex-Hunters coughing and glaring at Aphrodite.

"Did someone say we had to _get two people together?"_ Aphrodite said.

"Get two people together?" Artemis asked.

"Um, me my lady. I said that if this Aaron guy is good enough I'm going to try get him to, um, get together with...Zoe." She whispered so only Artemis and Aphrodite heard. Artemis nodded and smiled slyly and Aphrodite squealed.

"Why are you here Aphrodite? I thought you and Eros were, ah, getting it on." Artemis said and Seamus tried and failed to suppress a laugh.

"Mmm yes. But I have a new target..." Aphrodite said dreamily.

"Who?" Artemis said icily snapping Aphrodite out of her trance. Aphrodite smirked as her gaze landed on Percy. Everyone stared at Percy who started to get uncomfortable.

"What?" Percy asked.

"She means you, Kelp Head!" Thalia said.

"Me-wait WHAT?! NO!" Percy said taking a few steps back. Jack and Seamus snickered.

"Go get some Perce." Jack said smirking.

"Go on Perce!" Seamus said clapping Percy on the back.

"Oh Lord Tartarus no." Percy said. Aphrodite walked up to Percy swinging her hips before she snaked an arm around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'm always available, whenever you want." Aphrodite said. Everyone was watching Percy and Aphrdodite except for one. Thalia watched as her mistress seemed to be glaring at them as if they had killed all her Hunters and her hands twitching slightly. Thalia smirked but also look confused as she realised her lady was having feeling jealous.

"Get away from me Aphrodite." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Maybe I can ask Eros for help."

"Eros wouldn't dare. Not after what Percy did last time." Zoe said smirking as the Assassins and ex-Hunters laughed.

"Oh, that was hilarious." One ex-Hunter said.

"Fine...but my offer still stands." Aphrodite said before disappearing in a cloud of pink perfume.

"Well," Artemis said through clenched teeth and her hands still clenched. "Let's go to Camp shall we?" She said. The Hunters groaned but nodded as they left to take down their tents.

"How do we take this tent down again?" Seamus said as Jack rolled his eyes and took the tent down. The Assassins waited until the Hunters took their tents down.

"Everyone hold hands. I'll teleport us there." Artemis said. All the girls held hands and flashed away leaving the boys. Percy sighed and put his hands on Jack and Seamus's shoulders before vapor traveling to Camp Half-Blood.

"Happy to be at Camp Thals?" Percy teased. Thalia scowled.

"No. Way. Especially not with Annabitch here." She said and Percy laughed. The Hunters and the ex-Hunters all ran to Artemis' Cabin before the Assassins decided that rather than staying with Aaron and the other soldiers of Chaos' Army, they would set up their tent on a slope that leads down to the beach so they had a nice view.

"Well," Sarah said. "Shall we see what stupid thing Aaron is doing this time?" She asked and they all laughed.

"I bet he's training them but in his usual, 'I am pretending to be serious and I'm mocking you, now give me thirty push ups!' Way" Seamus said and they all snickered. They walked into the Arena and sure enough, Aaron was there training the Campers with someone from Chaos' Army to help them as he supervised and occasionally for a joke, scolded them in a mocking manner.

"Aaron!" Percy called.

"Yay! Your here! Dude I love it here, but it's kinda boring not being able to see you guys." Aaron said as he walked over. The girls gave him hugs as the guys gave him 'bro hugs'.

"So, how's your stay Aaron?" Jack asked smirking.

"Eh, it's pretty cool. But those Aphrodite kids except for Piper, she's cool, are really bugging me and kinda creeping me out. Seriously, one morning I woke up and my hands were handcuffed!" Aaron said and they all burst out laughing. At that moment the conch horn blew.

"I'm starving." Seamus said.

"I could eat a cow." Jack said.

"I need food." Percy said simply.

"I want skittles." Aaron said and the girls rolled their eyes and muttered 'boys'. The Assassins seperated from Aaron as he went to talk to some other people, as soon as they were out of ear shot Dare snickered.

"Wait 'til we tell Zoe." She said.

"She's going to have a jealousy fit." Theta said.

"And it's going to be hilarious." Dare added as the Assassins all grinned. Once at the dining pavilion they all split up. Percy just as he was about to get his food was grabbed into a hug.

"How dare you not say hi to me." A voice said and Percy realised it was James.

"My, my James. You certainly have a feminine side." Percy said and James blushed.

"Shut up." James said. More people came up to hug or talk to Percy including all his old freinds and everyone he knew, except for one.

Annabeth Chase sat at the Athena table watching with longing and regret as everyone got up to greet Percy. But her.

 _Why was I so stupid?_ She thought.

 _You could reconcile._

 _That's impossible he would never date me again._

 _I'm not talking about dating._ The other voice in her head said as Annabeths eyes widened momentarily.

Percy, finally after greeting everyone, got his food and sat next to James and opposite Aaron, who true to what he said earlier, was eating skittles.

"Really Aaron?" Percy asked.

"Hey I'm not hungry so I'm eating this. Oh and by the way apparently Chaos has a mission for us that he wants all the Guardians, Assassins and soldiers of your choice to go on." He said.

"How do you know?"

"I was visited in a dream by Chaos when he asked I would train the Campers and before the dream ended I heard him muttering about how he's going to send the Guardians, Assassins and soldiers of your choice on a mission."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. Percy turned to the Artemis table as he saw Dare get up and whisper something in Zoe's ear and smirked when her hands clenched and she started glaring at the Aphrodite girls.

"What's up with Zoë?" Aaron asked.

"She's having a jealousy fit." Percy said smirking. He grinned when he saw Aaron's eyes flash in jealousy.

"So she likes someone?" Aaron said through gritted teeth and snorted and muttered 'I bet he sucks.' Aaron probably thought no one heard him but unfortunately Percy did. Just then Chaos decided to do his 'fade into view' thing as he entered the dining pavilion and everyone bowed.

"Oh don't bow I hate it." Chaos said and everyone sat back down.

"Chaos, why are you here? Not to be rude of course." Percy asked.

"I have a mission for you." Chaos stated. Percy cocked an eyebrow and Chaos sighed.

"This mission won't be easy. I'm sending all the Guardians, Assassins and soldiers of your choice on this mission, you will need people with different skills to do this." Chaos said.

"Chaos, this is how you tell your Zeus' great grandfather now stop the dramatics and what's the mission?" Percy said and everyone in Chaos' Army laughed whilst the Campers chuckled nervously, even Chaos laughed.

"Your mission is..."

 **IMPORTANT READ MY AN**

 **A/N Hey guys! Here's Chapter 25 for you folks. Not I gotta go and think of what mission they need to do and I'm also going to ask, should I throw Orion in more and perhaps Annabeth and maybe even Aphrodite to cause some Drama and jealousy? Also my newest story Destiny, it is PerZoe but see I thought of a way to make it Perlypso and I know PerZoe is overdone AND when I searched Perlypso fanfictions there were only a few! A few! And NON of them were finished! So I'm asking should I delete the Chapters and make it Perlypso? The story will be the same just a few changes to make it Percy X Calypso obviously. Let me know in the reviews and until next time...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

3rd Person POV

"I need you to break into one of Order's main bases and retrieve some information and if you can, sabotage any plans or weapons." Chaos said and Percy, the Guardians and the Assassins nodded.

"Which one?" Percy asked.

"This base is heavily armed and located on Triveria. So there _will_ be Triverians there. Lots of them." Chaos said and everyone nodded solemnly. "Percy you will need a large group so, yes, I need you to choose those who you think would be most useful to accompany you, the Guardians and the Assassins. This is a stealth mission, try not to get caught." Chaos said before fading out of view. Everyone from Chaos' Army shrugged and went back to their meals whilst the Campers and Hunters stared at Percy.

"What?" He asked. Some Hunters smiled as the ex-Hunters, Laila and Thalia snickered.

"Who are you gonna choose Kelp Head!" Thalia said exasperated.

"Oh, um, I was thinking of taking a couple of the ex-huntresses so Zoë and Bianca." Percy said and Zoë and Bianca nodded. "Probably Luke if it's stealth, Beckendorf for machines and stuff and Silena goes where he goes so her too, plus she's a deadly daughter of Aphrodite anyway. Theseus and Perseus are really good fighters so them too. And we need some Apollo kids so Michael and Lee since they're amazing at stealth and they're usually the ones who help us get in, in the first place." Percy said and everyone nodded.

"So you need to IM the others since they're at Camp Jupiter with Maya and Jordan." Zoë said.

"Yeah I'll do that." Percy said and turned to the ex-hunters who weren't going. "You guys keep the hunt safe okay? If Order sends another group that's really big after you again you call a Primordial and some backup. That is an _order._ " He said emphasising the last word and glaring half heartedly at a few of the ex-Hunters who smiled cheekily. Percy walked towards the lake and made a rainbow as he IM'd Camp Jupiter.

"Reyna!" Percy said snapping the praetor out of her work zone.

"Percy? Hey, what do you need?" She asked.

"Can you call the other Guardians and Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Lee, Michael, Theseus and Perseus? Tell them to meet me tomorrow at Camp here. We have a mission from Chaos." Percy explained.

"What's your mission?"

"Breaking into am enemies base. You know, the usual." Percy said grinning as Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll tell them. See you."

"Bye Reyna!" Percy said and swiped through the Iris Message. He then Iris Messaged the Amazons and told the others the same thing and he Iris Messaged Lillian telling her to be at Camp tommorow at dawn. After that he went to the Arena to train. Percy decided the dummies weren't good enough for training and created an automaton that was as good as himself.

Percy drew his swords and the automaton did the same. Both got into perfect stances and circled eachother slowly, neither daring to make the first move. Percy realising this was going nowhere lunged and took a quick but powerful swipe at the automatons leg to which it blocked and countered. The automaton came up with its other sword and Percy parried before jumping back. The automaton followed and went on the offensive dealing very fast and very deadly and powerful blows. One after one Percy parried then however, Percy managed to roll under the automatons sword and used his right to block the sword that came down at him and used his left to stab his sword straight through the automatons torso. The automaton froze and Percy stabbed both swords into its torso before moving them like scissors cutting his entire chest, torso and abdomen. He wrenched his swords out and kicked the automaton away and snapped his fingers so it disappeared.

Looking around he saw some Campers looking at him in awe and some Hunters looking at him in slight respect yet they still had a cold mask. His eyes soon landed on a blonde haired girl. No, not Annabeth, it was Dare. Dare was smirking at him and gestured for him to come over.

"Percy! Me and Silena need your help!" She said when he was a meter away.

"What do you guys need?" Percy asked.

"We have a volunteer from Aaron's group. A Son of Aphrodite, who going to help me and Silena get Zoe and Aaron together."

"I'm in but how?" Percy asked.

"Basically we're having a party tonight and the whole camp will be there and we're going to have the Son of Aphrodite, Mason, hit on Zoe and even try to steal a kiss and we'll make a conversation with Aaron and lead him near Zoe. Once he sees Mason he'll get angry so we need you in case Aaron tries to kill him or something. Then we confront Aaron and ask him why he's mad and then he HAS to answer or at least Zoe is smart enough to see he likes her." Dare explained and Percy grinned.

"I am _so_ in." He said.

"Good, and get dressed up casually mister. It's a party. The Olympians, Minor Gods and your brother and sister, Evadne and Triton are going to be there." Dare said.

"Fine." Percy said and groaned before trudging back to Chaos' Cabin. He walked into his room before changing into some blue shorts, flip flops and a white V-neck shirt that was sleeveless. He walked out of his room and bumped into Silena.

"Percy! Did Dare tell you? And you need to fix your hair!" She screamed.

"Yes I'm in and what do you mean fix my hair?" He said and Silena rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on." She said and took him into her room before getting some scissors and gel. "We're changing your style." She said and pushed him into a chair before going to work on his hair. By the time she was done Percy realised he had a buzz cut at the sides but in the middle it was still quite long which Silena had put gel on and slicked over to his side. With his new haircut Percy practically screamed 'HOT' although he didn't mind as he thought it looked cool.

"Gee, thanks Silena." He said.

"No problem, now the parties starting so let's go!" She said and dragged him out of the room and towards the party that was by the beach.

"Mission get Aaron and Zoë together is go!" Silena said and skipped towards Dare leaving Percy alone. Percy sighed looking for Mason and saw him by the bar so Percy went there too and ordered tequila. He sipped on his drink occasionally glancing at Mason who was in conversation with Zoe before Evadne, Triton and the other Olympians sat with him.

"Percy, my boy!" Poseidon said and hugged him.

"Hey bro." Triton said and fist bumped him and Evadne hugged him and sat next to him.

"Drinking Perce?" Evadne said and grinned before ordering a Martini.

"Hey I went to a lot of parties you know, whether it was a royal ball or just Michael and Lee throwing a huge party." He replied.

"Ooh, and how many stands did you have?" Aphrodite asked. Artemis' eyes twitched slightly but went unnoticed as everyone looked at Percy who turned red. Which only angered Artemis more.

"I may have seduced a few princesses when on a mission but stands? Um, none." Percy said blushing as Poseidon and the male gods laughed.

 _He's been with other girls!_ Artemis' mind screamed.

 _He may have seduced them but remember he did say to the entire hunt he's still a virgin._ A voice argued.

 _He still must have kissed them!_

 _And made out with them. Why do you care?_ The voice said.

"So Perce," Apollo said snapping Artemis out of her thoughts. "Drinking contest?"

"No thanks Apollo, I'd lose anyway. I'm not a huge drinker although I do drink sometimes."

"We'll have you ever been flat out drunk?" Hermes asked.

"Yes, a few times. I'm saying nothing." Percy said as everyone laughed at him. Percy's eyes darted towards Mason and Zoë before he saw Aaron with Dare and Silena standing 10 feet away.

"Excuse me, but there's gonna be some drama." Percy said standing up and walking towards Aaron who was glaring daggers at Mason who attempted to kiss Zoe.

"Mason, I don't-" Zoë said. Mason leaned in and whispered,

"I know, I'm sorry just watch." He said. Aaron watched this exchange but because he couldn't hear what they were saying he started towards Mason and Percy followed. Aaron threw a punch at Mason but Percy quickly grabbed his fist. Aaron who was still raging threw a punch at Percy and hit him square in the stomach and Percy stumbled back. Percy stood up straight as everyone watched the two before Percy lunged and began fighting Aaron. Both throwing punches and kicks as the Ares Cabin and Ares cheered including some other demigods whilst Dare and Silena grabbed Aaron and pulled him back.

"What the hell Perce!" Aaron yelled.

"I was just trying to stop you from killing Mason."

"He was hitting on Zoë!" Aaron burst out and Percy smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"So, why do you care? She single after all." Percy said and he smirked as well as those from Chaos' Army and Aphrodite, Evadne, Athena, Hera, Hestia and Apollo smirked.

"I-I... Uh-... It's just..." Aaron feebly tried and failed to find the words.

"Zoë get over here!" Percy said and Zoë slowly walked towards Percy and looked at Aaron with an eyebrow raised as Aaron gulped.

"Zoë you like Aaron-" Dare said and Zoë turned bright red.

"DARE!" She shouted but Percy stopped her from punching Dare.

"And Aaron I'm sure what your trying to say is-" Dare said before Seamus cut her off.

"I love Zoë so much and want to kiss her, bed her, blah blah blah mushy stuff." Seamus said and everyone snickered.

"I..." Aaron started but was still at loss for words.

"Okay people back to the party! Let's leave Aaron and Zoë now." Silena said and everyone slowly dispersed leaving Aaron and Zoë together.

"Um... Walk with me?" Aaron asked Zoe who nodded as she was still blushing bright red. Both Aaron and Zoë walked away from the beach and towards the woods. Zoë walked ahead being very, very embarrassed. They entered a moonlit clearing with a tree stump in the middle which Zoë sat down on and looked at Aaron curiously and also hopefully.

"Zoë, I..."

"Is what they said true?" She asked softly and Aaron gave a small nod and looked at her apologetically before looking down. Zoë however felt so happy as her stomach had butterflies and her mind went a million miles and hour.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I know you used to be a huntress and all but- your just amazing. Ever since you came to Chaos' Army we became friends and then you grew up and got partial immortality so we looked the same age and I noticed how beautiful you were- and your personality, I love how you can get frustrated over little things- you look so cute and whenever your happy it makes me happy too. And when watching you fight- your so, dark, dangerous and deadly and it just leaves me stunned and I'm sorry Zoë I get it if you suddenly don't trust me much-" Aaron rambled on but he was cut off by Zoe walking up to him and smashing her lips onto his. Aaron's eyes widened before he kissed her back and Zoë slowly put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. They both broke apart eventually and Zoë smiled at Aaron.

"How about I think your absolutely adorable and have always liked you too and if you keep rambling then I'm going to have to shut you up." Zoë said and smirked.

"Then I'm going to have to ramble on a lot more then won't I?" Aaron whispered before leaning down and kissing her again.

 _He is so banned from going on those missions to a planet with some princess or someone he has to seduce now._ Zoë thought. Aaron licked her lips for entrance and she obliged as their tongues fought for dominance and their kiss became more heated. They jumped apart, however when they heard a squeal.

"EEEEEK! THEY'RE MAKING OUT!" Silena's voice rang through the air and both Zoë and Aaron blushed.

"HA! 20 DRACHMAS SEAMUS!" Jacks voice sounded.

"DAMN IT!" Seamus' voice came.

"GET 'EM AARON!" Percy's voice sounded which was followed by laughter.

"GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW ALL OF YOU!" Zoë shouted and the Assassins, Hunters and Artemis and Aphrodite stepped out.

"AWWWEEE! You guys are sooooooooo cute!" Aphrodite squealed. Artemis glared at Aaron and marched up to him and pointed a finger at him.

"If you hurt her I don't care if your more powerful than me I will torture you for eternity, mark my words." Artemis said but Aaron just smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Artemis said in a dangerous voice. Aaron shook his head.

"You could never hurt me Lady Artemis. I'm smiling because Zoë would be the one who kills me and tortures me before anyone else." Aaron said and Artemis' glare melted.

"Good answer boy. Your smarter than the others give you credit for." Artemis said glancing at the Assassins who all laughed.

"Believe me my lady, now that I've got her," Aaron said and put his arm around Zoë's waist smiling softly at her as she returned his smile. "I'll never let her go."

 **A/N HA THEY GOT TOGETHER. I was planning some Pertemis jealousy thing but then I thought nah and changed it to this instead. By the way for anyone who was curious about the hair style because I didn't describe it well I was thinking of the same hair style Toni Mahfud has. To be honest I always thought Percy would look like him but a bit buffer, but that's just me. Anyway next update will be on Reading TQC but until then...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

3rd Person POV

Percy woke up the next morning in the Poseidon Cabin in one of the bedrooms. Next to his room was James's whose room was slightly larger as it was for the Cabin Counciller. The Cabins has changed a lot, after the Octavian incident during the Giant War the Athena and Hephaestus kids decided that the Cabins could do with a few upgrades which included bathrooms with showers, bedrooms, game rooms, a room specifically designed for each cabin. For example, Poseidon's Cabin had its own pool for all the Poseidon kids and the Cabin Counciller had his own room branching off from his bedroom that also had a pool just like for him. Every Cabin now had a jacuzzi ever since the Aphrodite kids made a huge list of rooms they wanted. On the outside, the Cabins looked the exact same as before, shape, size, design. Only the internal design had changed, all the new rooms in every Cabin were underground and the Poseidon Cabin even had a room where the water didn't enter and instead looked like a window, a wall, to the lake for the Poseidon children to watch the lake from underneath but also as a secret entrance and exit into the lake.

By the time Percy made his way to the dining pavilion his brother was already there including all of Pontus's kids and Thalassa's children and Percy's other half-brothers and sisters. And half of them looked like they were suffering from a terrible hangover. Theseus still seemed drunk after his unusual entrance and then he passed out when he sat down. Percy just smiled and shook his head remembering the times when Lee or Michael threw a party and almost _everyone_ suffered from a hangover the next day and then Chaos or the Primordials would come and scold them.

"Perce!" A voice said from behind and Percy turned to see Luke, Perseus, Lee, Michael and a few others.

"Hey Perce, I thought we were leaving on a mission?" Luke said.

"We were but you can guess what happened." Percy said gesturing to Theseus who was still passed out.

"Party without us? Bro, we're the ones who throw the best parties." Lee said and fist bumped Michael.

"We know but we had one last night, oh and, get a load of _that._ " Percy said as he pointed. The others followed his gaze and saw Zoë and Aaron sat together and Aaron with his arm around her as Zoë laughed and scolded him.

"No way." Lee said.

"Yes my man did it!" Michael said a bit too loud as people looked at him including Aaron and Zoë who blushed.

"Yeah but from the look of it, Aaron didn't get some." Luke said which made everyone who heard laugh and Aaron turn red then smirk.

"At least we all know that Luke likes to hit third base on the first date now." Aaron said which earned him some laughs as Luke grinned and stuck his middle finger up at Aaron who laughed in return.

"You guys might as well get settled because we may be here for a few days before leaving." Percy said and they nodded and ran off to get settled in.

After breakfast Percy decided he would visit his Mom, Nyx. He shadow traveled himself to Tartarus, and casually walked through the pit with his hands in his pockets. Monsters who saw him looked on in fear and bowed to their Prince before moving out of his way, not wanting to bother him. He arrived at the centre of Tartarus, the Void was just a few feet away, as was his mother's house. The _Arai_ that guarded the house and usually stayed in the centre of Tartarus, unless they went to his heart, made way for their technically adopted brother as Percy broke into a sprint and leaped over the Void landing at the door for the House of Night. He knocked and the doors opened as Percy walked in, shades darted about and one demigod Son of Nyx who was only five ran around laughing as his sister Eris chased him. The little boy bumped into Percy's legs and fell backwards but Eris caught him before his head landed and the boy looked up.

"Big brother!" He said and scrambled to his feet and outstretched his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up, so Percy picked him up.

"Hey Alec, Hey Eris." Percy said smiling and hugged his sister as Alec clung tightly to Percy.

"Hey Percy. Thank god you caught him, of all my demigod brothers that I've babysitted Alec is definitely the most troublesome." Eris said to which Alec looked at her at the sound of his name and grinned when he heard the word trouble.

"Is that so?" Percy said turning to Alec who smiled cheekily.

"It's not my fault sis is too slow!" He said to which Eris glared at him and Percy laughed.

"I hate it when Mom wont let me turn them into spiders." Eris grumbled.

"Eris. They are your siblings, and goddess or not you will not harm or turn any of them into animals." Nyx said walking down the hall dressed in a black dress which mixed classical Greek dresses with modern ones.

"My Son." Nyx said beaming and hugged Percy before taking Alec from him.

"Ha Eris, Mommy's on my side." Alec said and stuck his tongue out which made Eris glare more and Percy laugh.

"Now, now young man. You do not antagonise your sister you know how temperamental she is and I am not 'on your side' I'm being fair because you too are in the wrong mister." Nyx said in a scolding tone although Alec merely smiled innocently which made Nyx herself smile. Even though they were in Tartarus, Alec still somehow remained innocent even though he spends half his time with his father on Clyverra and half his time in Tartarus with Nyx.

"So, finally decided to visit me Perseus?" Nyx said cocking an eyebrow in a playful manner.

"I've been busy Mom, I wasn't ignoring you or something." Percy said quickly making Nyx smirk. He was such a Momma's boy.

"Percyyy, can you show me that Camp place? You used to go there didn't you? And I wanna go see Aaron!" Alec said wriggling in excitement.

"Okay, okay, calm down little guy, we can go." Percy said resulting in Alec saying 'yes'.

"I think Aaron is a bad influence for him sometimes." Nyx muttered but smiled and gave Alec to Percy. Percy put Alec down who ran to get jacket and anything else he wanted to take as he usually played with his action figures with Aaron or Daniel.

"You'll be joining us tonight won't you Percy?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah sure, Bye Mom." Percy said as Alec came running back and jumped into Percy's arms after giving his mother a hug. Percy kissed Nyx on the cheek.

"C'mon little guy." Percy said as he shadow traveled back to Camp, landing in the middle of the Arena where Clarisse was sparring with Jason. Percy quickly jumped out of the way so they didn't accidentally hit him or his brother as Jason and Clarisse paused and gave him a look.

"Hey Perce, who's the little guy?" Jason asked.

"Your Sparky?" Alec blurted out as Clarisse laughed and Jason turned pink.

"Perce?" Jason said.

"He's a Son of Nyx, my brother, and uh, I obviously told him about my quests and stuff and I kind of told him your nickname." Percy said as Alec looked between the confused.

"Where's Aaron?" Alec asked.

"Probably making out with Zoë." Percy said before he face palmed.

"Aaron and Zoë, my man scored!" Alec said before everyone around him gave him an incredulous look.

"You really have been hanging out with Aaron too much."

"But he's cool! The rest of you are...lame." Alec said as Clarisse laughed. Alec looked at her and narrowed his eyes before he spoke.

"Your the war girl who fights like a bull!" Alec said before Percy stopped laughing and clenched his jaw as Clarisse glared at Percy.

"I'm gonna go help Alec find Aaron..." Percy said before running away with Clarisse cursing at him. Percy ran out of the Arena and towards the beach to see some of Chaos' Army and Campers there, but no Aaron. He then ran past the Cabins but couldn't find Aaron until he went to the basketball court to see the Hunters, Aaron and some of the Assassins and other from Chaos' Army playing against the Hunters.

"Aaron!" Alec said before jumping out of Percy's arms and running towards Aaron who turned and grinned as picked the little boy up and threw him up in the air and caught him as Alec grinned.

"Fist bump?" Aaron said and Alec fist bumped him as the Hunters stopped and looked slightly confused and the Assassins and Chaos' Armyjust smiled.

"I heard you scored with Zoë." Alec said cheekily as Aaron turned red and everyone laughed including a few Hunters although some just glared at Aaron.

"Um, your too young to know." Aaron said blushing.

"Zoë and Aaron sitting in a tree," Seamus started.

"Doing something they're not supposed to be," sang Jack.

"Starts with an S, end in an X." Theta sang smirking. Aaron turned very red at this point as did Zoë who was on the Hunters' team.

"Oh my god they're having sex!" Bianca and Dare sang as everyone from Chaos' Army burst out laughing and Zoë and Aaron turned even more red.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the rhyme goes..." Thalia said.

"We changed it." Percy said after he stopped laughing as he looked up and saw Artemis looking at Zoë in amusement.

 _Gods be damned she's beautiful._ Percy thought before blushing slightly.

"I-I haven't...I'm still...I hate you guys so much." Zoë said as everyone laughed more and a few Hunters looked slightly relieved as they heard Zoë hadn't dont _it._

"Perseus." Percy looked up and saw Artemis's piercing gaze on him.

"Yes?" Percy said.

"Can we-" She started but was cut off as Aphrodite appeared in a cloud of perfume.

"Percy!" She said and walked up to him as Percy froze and Aphrodite smirked.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Percy said.

"I'm throwing a party at my palace, it's one of my daughters birthdays and I was going to invite you, the Assassins, Guardians and everyone from Chaos's Army." Aphrodite said.

"Um, I guess-"

"Sure! C'mon Perce, pleaseeeee." Seamus said as everyone else from Chaos's Army nodded and looked to him.

"Sure I guess, but I'll turn up late as I promised to have dinner with my Mom." Percy said and Aphrodite waved a hand.

"The party starts late anyway." She said and flashed out as everyone from Chaos's Army ran to get ready and Percy checked his watch.

"Oh crap! Alec! We have to go now, c'mon I promise I'll take you again after my mission to see Aaron." Percy said.

"Okay." Alec said and ran up to Percy as Percy picked him up and turned to Artemis.

"I'm sorry my l- Artemis, maybe another time?" He said. Artemis nodded with an emotionless expression on her face. Although she couldn't hide it in her eyes, Thalia noticed her mistress's frustration and slight disappointment.

 _Artemis Vs Aphrodite, so far Aphrodite seems to be in the lead._ Thalia thought and shook her head as Percy shadow traveled away.

"Hey Mom! Am I late?" Percy asked appearing in the dining room.

"Your just on time Son." Erebus said from his chair at the head of the table with Nyx sat next to him and Eris and Nemesis on the other side. Alec ran to sit next to his mother and a few other children of Nyx and Erebus shadow traveled in and sat down as Percy sat next to Nemesis.

"Where is Seamus?" Erebus said before Seamus appeared dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, black boots, a blood red shirt with two black swords crossed with blue fire and a black leather jacket.

"Hey Seamus, you look like Percy, only the shirts are different and your jackets are slightly different and Percy's jeans have chains." Nemesis said as Seamus rolled his eyes at sat next to Percy.

"Great style Perce." Seamus said as Percy grinned. Percy was dressed the same as Seamus except his shirt was a v-neck that was sea green with black sunglasses hanging from his shirt and his jacket had thin sea green lines going from his shoulders and all the way down his arms and his jacket was lined sea green. He had black Jordan's and from his jeans, which weren't ripped, were two chains. One long on his left going from the side of his jeans near the back to the side near the front and one short one on the other side, the same as the other. Everyone at the table began eating and laughing although Seamus ate light and made Percy do the same and so did everyone who was going to Aphrodite's party.

"Damn I wish I could eat more." Seamus said as he finished.

"Well then why don't you, you hardly ate anything anyway." Nyx said. Seamus stretched.

"We're going to a party. Alissa's Birthday right?" Seamus said looking to the others who nodded.

"You got her a present?" Perce said.

"Yep. Already gave it to Aphrodite." Seamus said.

"Yeah, me too." Percy said as a gift appeared in his hands.

"For you it's easy. You can make a present since your Chaos's Champion and make stuff, I have to actually find one." Seamus said as Percy laughed.

"C'mon let's go." A Son of Erebus said. "Bye Dad." He said and everyone else followed suit as they all shadow traveled outside Aphrodite's palace, people were already going in and there was music blasting from the inside, people dancing, drinks, games, and lots of PDA. Percy shook his head and went inside.

"Alissa!" He called out as he saw the brunette stood talking to some friends.

"Hey." She said walking up to him.

"Happy Birthday." He said smiling and handed her his present which she took and hugged him and thanked him. Percy and Alissa made small talk before being interrupted by Silena.

"Happy Birthday Sis, mind if I steal Perce?" Silena said as Alissa shook her head and smiled before walking back to her friends and Silena grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him towards a bar and they sat down and ordered drinks.

"Um, Silena...?"

"Shhh, look." She said pointing and squealing. Percy followed her finger to see Aaron and Zoë talking and laughing and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Really? C'mon what is it now." Percy said.

"How much do you bet, that Aaron smashes." Silena said and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay you gave me an idea now, are the Hunters invited here?"

"Yeah, all the gods are here somewhere and so are the Hunters because Alissa has some friends in the Hunt." Silena said pointing and Percy saw some girls in silver.

"Okay, I just want to see their reaction to Aaron and Zoë making out and I bet... 100 drachmas, Aaron smashes." Percy said and Silena smiled.

"Good, Luke, Jack, Perseus, Andromeda and some others said no and me, you, Theseus, Bianca, Ethan, Will and Michael bet he will." Silena said. "Anyway, I'm going to find Beck." She said.

"And make out with him?" Percy said smirking.

"Oh Perce, I'm naughtier." She said and winked before skipping away as Percy laughed. The song then changed to a slow one and Apollo yelled out for everyone to grab their partners and dance. Many couples filled in the dance floor and so did some people who went and dragged their friends or sibling just for the hell of it. Percy saw Zeus with Hera, they actually looked like a happy couple and in that moment Percy could see, why Hera, above all women, was Zeus's wife. Hades was with Persephone, Hermes dragged Athena who rolled her eyes but eventually smiled and laughed, Apollo came down and grabbed Artemis trying to make her relax and enjoy the party, Poseidon went up to Hestia and asked her to dance who got up and danced with him, Triton danced with his mother. Evadne dragged Theseus to dance, Demeter pulled one of her sons to dance, Hepheastus danced with Nyssa, Ares was seen with a daughter of Aphrodite and many other gods and demigods all danced together.

"Percy." Thalia said said walking up to him. "Enjoying yourself?" She smiled.

"Come on Thals, lets dance." Percy smiled and Thalia rolled her eyes but took his hand as he mock bowed and led her to the dance floor. They both swayed and just laughed and talked as they bumped into others a few times such as Zeus and Hera or Poseidon and Hestia. Percy then switched and danced with his Aunt Hestia as Thalia danced with Poseidon, Thalia helping Poseidon to not trip over his own feet. Percy danced with quite a few girls and he caught Aaron's eye who winked at him and laughed as many girls wanted to dance with Percy. Not before long though the song changed and everyone was back to bumping, grinding and dancing and Aphrodite's palace had turned into a club.

Percy walked towards a booth and slid in as Aaron, Zoë, his father, and the gods and some other people also sat down. They all ordered drinks as Aphrodite came and sat down right next to Percy.

"I don't want to have this drink now." Percy said jokingly gesturing to Aphrodite as some of the gods chuckled and Dare smirked.

"Don't worry Perce, if your drink gets spiked, we make sure you sleep with Aphrodite." Dare said and Percy laughed and stuck his middle finger up at her.

"I'm going to spike his drink if you actually do that." Aphrodite joked and everyone laughed except Artemis who just looked as if she didn't care and took a sip of her drink.

"Well if you really are thirsty Perce maybe you _should_ go with Aphrodite." Thalia said and Zoë almost spat out her drink and laughed as Aphrodite put a hand on his chest and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Oh god no." He said leaning away from Aphrodite who smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So Silena, ho are you going to know whether we win the bet or not anyway." Percy said and the gods, Aaron, Percy and the Hunters looked confused except for everyone involved in the bet.

"Trust me, we'll know." Silena winked and Percy laughed.

"What bet?" Apollo asked.

"Don't ask." Jack said grinning throwing a glance at Aaron. The song changed and Apollo and Hermes got up straight away.

"This is my jam!" He said and left with Hermes and a few others. Zeus then took Hera to talk with her privately and Hestia decided to leave the party, Athena made the excuse that she didn't like it here and preferred to go and study in her palace and Poseidon had to get back to his duties in Atlantis. Demeter left with Hades and Persephone, and all the other gods stayed. Artemis only stayed because Zoë, Bianca and all her Hunter's insisted.

Luke, was seen talking with Annabeth, Percy clenched his jaw as he saw her but shook his head and saw Bianca talking to Nico, it was odd seeing them, Nico had grown up, he was still emo but he was now tall, muscular and his dark hair wasn't too shaggy, the front of it curled infront his eyes. All in all he was actually good looking. Will Solace, walked up to them and kissed Nico as he too joined their conversation. Clarisse was seen arm wrestling with Ares. Apollo and Hermes with different girls.

Artemis was with her Hunters having a drinking competition. Percy sat back and watched them as Thalia downed a shot as did Zoë, Artemis and Phoebe and Leila looked at one and picked it up and tried it before coughing and some of the Hunters laughed and said she'd get used to it although Leila shook her head and looked at the shots in disgust which made some of the Hunters laugh. A few shots later Thalia and Phoebe threw up into seperate bucket and Zoë and Artemis were left. When both were over thousands of years old, let's just say they could have a _lot_ of shots. Only 7 shots later did Zoë finally throw up and Artemis continued to have 13 more after before she stopped although didn't throw up. All four, were definitely drunk. Some Hunters took Phoebe and left to go back to Camp and Aaron came over and took Zoë and led her out of Aphrodite's palace.

 _Damnit! He would never take advantage of her so we've already lost the bet._ Percy said. He looked around to find Silena but couldn't see her. Percy walked through some corridors and went upstairs where couples were making out and people threw up in the bathroom. He didn't see Silena or Beckendorf and he didn't dare check the many bedrooms there. He walked past one room however and heard crying on the inside. He opened the door to see Dare comforting a girl from Daniel's group.

"Hey, um, what's up?" Percy asked.

"My stupid boyfriend cheated." The girls spat and cried leaning in to Dare's shoulder.

"Shhh, he's an asshole, he doesn't know what he's missing." Dare said hugging the girl. "C'mon, screw your so called boyfriend, if anything, it means you can have fun now." Dare said getting up and leading the girl out the door who nodded and clenched her jaw. Percy just watched them walk out and smirked. Dare never comforts _anyone_ unless they're friends or family, _or,_ she's into them. Percy sat down on the bed, he still had his drink which was in a bottle, it was still half full. He took a swig and contemplated whether he should leave or not. But before he could make up his mind, Aphrodite slipped into the room and sat next to him putting her hands on his shoulders and started giving him a massage.

"Aphrodite what the Tartarus are you doing?" Percy said his voice slurred. She ignored him, it was clear she also was pretty drunk like him.

"Have you ever tried this?" Aphrodite said her voice was only slightly slurred as she handed Percy a fancy cream coloured bottle with a clear liquid inside. Percy tried it, it was burned, but it was slightly sweet and tasted really good.

"What is this stuff?" He asked.

"Mortals don't drink it, it's too strong for normal mortals and it can make any demigod throw up with just one sip, unless your a child of Dionysus, Bacchus or your used to drinking. It's a favourite of Apollo, Dionysus and your father and Zeus and Hades."

"What's it called?" He said looking at her.

"Most popular name, Olympia, I know it's cheesy but you can only get it from here from Dionysus and he called it that...when he was drunk." She said and took the bottle and poured some into a glass before drinking it. She handed the bottle to Percy who took a few more sips. Aphrodite leaned on Percy's shoulder and they just sat there, drinking in a comfortable silence. Both of them very, very drunk that soon Percy forgot who was even next to him but he didn't care. Aphrodite, leaned up and kissed Percy on the cheek, then went closer to his lips. Percy turned and soon he was making out with Aphrodite, the alcohol being too much. The door was closed, no one came through it leaving Percy and Aphrodite completely alone, the entire night.

Percy woke up the next morning with a huge headache. Not even a headache, more like a migraine. He looked down at his chest and saw Aphrodite's head laying on his chest. He gently moved her head to the pillow and she mumbled slightly and turned over. That's when Percy realised he was naked, in a bed, with a naked goddess of love, beauty and sex. He had slept with Aphrodite.

He sat up, he didn't remember anything from last night but it was obvious he had slept with the goddess. He put his clothes on and pulled the covers over a bit more over Aphrodite, before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

 _What the TARTARUS did I do?_ He thought. He had done _it_ with Aphrodite. Aphrodite of all people! He was an idiot, he had only ever been that drunk a few times and those times he had his friends who always took him home later.

 _I had a freaking one night stand with Aphrodite._ Percy thought and shadow traveled back to the Chaos Cabin at Camp and cleaned himself up. He took a pill which made his headache go away and he felt normal. He walked out of the Cabin and headed to the dining pavilion to see many Campers and people from Chaos's Army there including the Primordials and gods. He looked to the Aphrodite table and saw Aphrodite herself, she made eye contact with him and they both blushed. He looked over to the Artemis table to see the Hunters and Artemis and all the ex-hunters there. When he looked at Artemis however, he felt guilt creep up to his chest, which was odd to him. It's not like he's dating anyone.

"Meet us after breakfast." Nyx and Eros came and said to Percy. Percy nodded and suddenly a thought hit him. He had a one night stand with Aphrodite. Of course Nyx and Eros knew. After breakfast the Hunters and Artemis went to the archery range and the rest of the Campers got on with their activities and Chaos's Army began training. Percy walked towards the archery range and went into the woods nearby, he passed some Hunters playing and running through the trees, in a small clearing he found Nyx and Eros, Eris was grinning and Nyx was smirking. Before Percy could open his mouth Nyx said.

"Please tell me you used protection and that you are _not_ going to be a father yet." Nyx said as Percy turned bright red and Eros burst out laughing.

The Hunters were practicing at the archery range along with a few Apollo kids. Thalia was shooting bulls eye after bulls eye, splitting her arrows until she got hit with a blunt arrow in the back.

"Wha-?"

"Hey Thals, come and get us." Leila shouted as she and some other hunters started laughing and she shot another arrow at Artemis and the others shot blunt arrows at the other hunters. They all grinned and ran through the woods after the other hunters.

Thalia was jumping from tree to tree silently before she bumped into Artemis.

"My lady." Thalia whispered.

"Where are the little minx's." Artemis said smiling.

"I don't know, come on." Thalia said jumping away with Artemis following her. They spotted a younger Hunter and followed her before they got her with a blunt tipped arrow. She turned around in surprise and laughed.

"THEY'RE HERE!" She yelled and a rain of blunt tipped arrows came towards Artemis and Thalia as they jumped from tree to tree evading the arrows. They both ran through the trees jumping from branch to branch until they slowed down as they believed they had lost the Hunters.

"-So, How was it?" Artemis and Thalia froze as they heard the voice and looked into a clearing, they saw Eros, Nyx and Percy.

 _What are they doing?_ Both Artemis and Thalia thought.

"Eris I am not telling you how my first time having sex went." Percy said and Artemis froze at that and Thalia looked at her. It was clear Artemis was angry, very, very angry.

 _He slept with another girl?_ She thought.

 _Why do you care?_ The voice in her head said.

 _He can't sleep with other women._

 _And why not?_

 _Because...because..._

"Leave him alone Eros, he was drunk and he had a one night stand. And as long as he doesn't end up being a father for sleeping with Aphrodite-"

 _WITH APHRODITE!?! THAT BITCH!_

 _Hey to be fair he was drunk, he doesn't actually_ like _her._

 _But he slept with her, even if he was drunk there had to be some attraction._

 _Obviously, She's the goddess of love, beauty and sex and no matter what_ everyone _is attracted to her. The only person who couldn't be attracted to her is a person who doesn't love. At least he doesn't really feel anything for her._

"My lady! They're gone. Come on let's leave." Thalia said shaking her. Artemis looked at her and nodded, they headed back to the Hunters. Every single Hunter could see Artemis's rage, none dared to question her about it. They looked to Thalia but she shook her head. They all took a glance at their mistress, before the conch horn blew and they all made their way to the dining pavilion.

"Percy!" Jack said as Percy entered the dining pavilion.

"Uh, hey Jack." He said.

"Anything _interesting_ happen last night. We couldn't find you!" Jack said and Percy froze.

"I, Uh, just got too drunk and passed out." Percy said and Jack nodded. However before he could sit down Thalia came up to him and pulled him aside.

"One night stand, Kelp Head?" She whispered.

"How do you know?" He said shocked.

"Us Hunters were playing in the woods where you were talking, I know that me and Artemis definitely heard it." She said. For some reason, Percy felt even guiltier and worse when she said that Artemis knew. He looked over to Artemis who seemed to be angry. She turned and looked at him, she had her usual mask on, but her eyes showed pure rage, but also sadness. She glared at Percy before turning away.

"I-I was drunk. I don't feel anything for Aphrodite, but, gods I don't know, I feel ashamed and really bad. Even though I'm not dating anyone or anything but I guess, It's just the fact that I did it." Percy said and Thalia nodded. She walked away and Silena walked up to Percy.

"Don't lie to me, I could tell you were lying when you said you 'passed out' to Jack." Silena said.

"I-um..." No words came out of his mouth. How was he supposed to tell someone who was like a sister to him, that he slept with her Mom.

"I had sex with Aphrodite." He blurted out a bit too loud before turning red as everyone in the dining pavilion turned towards him.

 **A/N OOOOOHHHH SNAP. I've never seen a fanfic where he actually slept with Aphrodite, and let's be honest, it had _got_ to happen at some point. So why not? The story will be Pertemis don't worry, this just adds...drama.**


	28. Wattpad

**A/N My new wattpad account has the same username as this one. It's ElderBlade276 give me a week and I'll have all the chapter of every story on there and I'll be continuing on there.**


	29. Keep Calm and Keep Reading

Ha I love puns anyway

 **A/N okay maybe I should have worded my last AN better. I'm transferring my stories to wattpad also so people who use that platform can read it there if they like. But I'll still post chapters here all I have to do is like, copy and paste and actually re read what I wrote (that's why there's so many spelling mistakes I don't proof read I swear I know how to spell I just type fast) anyway just bc bloody hell my emails are blowing up so just to let you know my stories will NOT BE DISCONTINUED ON HERE. I'll just be using two different platforms. Okay? Good.**

 **ELDER OUT!**


End file.
